Davis 10
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Davis spends the summer with Tai, Kari, and T.K. and found this strange device that allows him to become digimon. Some digimon will be the same as the Knight Of Loyalty's. I do not own digimon or Ben 10
1. Davis 10

"Davis are you sure I can't come." Veemon said.

"I'm sorry Veemon I wish you could." Davis said. It was summer vacation and Davis was going on a season long trip with Tai and Kari. "I have a chance to be spending the whole season with Kari only with Tai along and just some time away from the digidestine thing."

"I still wish I could come." Veemon said.

"Well don't worry you're going to be staying with Ken and that means you can have so much fun with Wormmon." Davis said. then he heard a honk from outside and look out the window.

"Hey Davis come on I want to make it to the campsite before it gets too late." Tai said outside with an R.V. and Tai got his licensed.

"I've got to go Veemon, but I'll be back." Davis said as he grabbed his bags. Davis came down.

"Hey Davis ready?" Kari said.

"I've been ready." Davis said and they got in. "I've been looking forward to this for months." Davis said and spotted T.K. "What are you doing here, what is he doing here?"

"Take it easy Davis Kari didn't mention you were coming." T.K. said.

"Kari you invited him." Davis said.

"I thought it would be fun if T.K. came, after all Tai invited you. Is that a problem?" Kari said.

"With these two it just might be." Tai murmured and they took off.

"I finally get a chance to hang out with just Kari and Tai and now Mr. Perfect is here for the ride." Davis said.

"Hey how was I suppose to know you were coming. Kari didn't say anything." T.K. said.

"Whatever K.G." Davis said.

"Back at you goggles." T.K. said.

"Something tells me it's going to be a long summer." Tai said.

"I thought it would be a chance for Davis and T.K. to get along." Kari said.

…

The Campsite

Tai and the others arrived at the campsite and it was beautiful.

"I have to say Tai it's beautiful." Kari said.

"I figure you guys like it." Tai said.

"So what do we do?" T.K. said.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to do some exploring." Davis said as he went out into the woods. "Great how am I suppose to get anywhere with Kari if B.G. is along on the ride." Then Davis noticed a shooting star. "Whoa cool a shooting star." But the star changed direction and was heading towards him. He ran out of the way and when it came down the force tossed him back. "What was that?" He looked in the crater and saw a metal sphere so he jumped in and checked it out. The pod opened up to this strange black and green watch. "What kind of watch is that?" He reached for it, but it jumped on his left wrist. "Ah get off me, get off me." The watch wouldn't come off. "Tai!" He started running back to the others.

…

The Campsite

"Davis has been gone for a while." Tai said.

"Maybe he got eaten." T.K. said.

"T.K. that's just mean." Kari said.

"You're right maybe that is going too far." T.K. said.

…..

Davis

Davis tried using a stick to get the watch off, but it just broke off. Davis fiddled with it until the dial popped up.

"Cool." Davis said. When he pressed it down he was engulfed in flames and became Meramon.

"Ah I'm on fire." Meramon said, but he calmed down. "Wait I don't feel it." He played with his own fire, but a fireball got away from him. "Oh no." Kari saw smoke coming from the woods.

"What's that?" Kari said.

"We better call the ranger station. It's probably a dumb camper." Tai said and realized something. "Davis!" He got out three fire extinguishers and handed one to Kari and T.K. Meramon was trying to put the fire out.

"Oh man I'm going to get in so much trouble." Meramon said. T.K. was busy putting the fire out and accidently hit Meramon.

"Meramon?" T.K. said.

"Hi there." Meramon said and T.K. thought Meramon did all of this.

"Meramon I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I have to." T.K. said pointing the extinguisher at him, but Meramon started a light flame on his shoe and while he giggled T.K. put it out. "I warned you."

"Don't even try it T.G." Meramon said and that had T.K. realize.

"Davis is that you? What happen?" T.K. said.

"Well while I was walking I saw this shooting star, but it turned out to be a pod. When it opened up and this watch came and jumped on my wrist and it wouldn't come off and the next thing I knew I was Meramon." Meramon said and Tai and Kari came in.

"T.K." Tai said.

"Is that a Meramon?" Kari said.

"It's me guys, Davis." Meramon said.

"Davis!" Tai said.

"What happened to you?" Kari said.

"Guys there's a forest fire going on." T.K. said.

"What do we do?" Meramon said.

"Backfire, start a new fire and let it burn into the old one." Tai said.

"Not a problem." Meramon said. When he went into the opening he started a new fire and it burned down the old one. When they made it back to the sight Davis told what happened.

"And you're saying this watch allowed you to turn into Meramon." Tai said.

"Hey this time it wasn't my fault, I swear." Meramon said trying to eat a marshmallow.

"You think he's going to stay a digimon forever?" Kari said.

"I don't want to be Meramon forever. How am I suppose to play soccer if I burn the ball." Meramon said.

"Don't worry Davis we're figure this out." Tai said. Then the symbol on his chest beeped and glowed red and in a red flash he was himself again.

"I'm me again." Davis said. "This thing still won't come off."

"Better not mess with it. I'm going to check out that crater, you guys stay here." Tai said and Davis noticed the watch was red.

"It must be recharging." Davis said.

…

The Crater

A giant robot came down and blasted the pod. He launched two other droids to investigate the area.

…

The Campsite

Davis was trying to figure the watch out since it was recharged.

"Caught you." T.K. said with him and Kari coming out.

"Funny." Davis said.

"Tai said not to mess with that." Kari said.

"Yeah so." Davis said.

"Davis I've been meaning to ask were you dropped when you were a baby." T.K. said.

…

The Crater

Tai saw that the pod was blown apart.

"I don't like this one little bit." Tai said.

…..

The Campsite

"If I can figure this thing out maybe I can help people and digimon." Davis said.

"So how did it feel becoming a digimon?" Kari said.

"It freaked me out at first. It felt like I was me, but I felt like I was Meramon." Davis said and when he pressed the button and the dial came up and he turned it. "I think I got it. Should I try it again?"

"I wouldn't." T.K. said.

"No duh you wouldn't." Davis said and when he slammed it down he grew blue fur with the symbol on his left paw and became Garurumon.

"Whoa I'm Garurumon." Garurumon said and roared.

"You even have his dog breath." Kari said.

"I'm going to look around." Garurumon said and took off.

"Davis come back." T.K. said.

"We're going to tell Tai you became Garurumon and went in the forest when he told you not to." Kari said.

"This is the weirdest day." T.K. said.

….

Garurumon

Garurumon was moving throughout the forest enjoying himself until he noticed the droids. They started firing at him.

"What are those things?" Garurumon said avoiding the lasers. "I wonder." He turned and face one.

"**Howling Blaster**." He blasted the droid down and the watch timed out and he turned back.

"Oh yeah." Davis said, but a droid was about to fire. "Oh man." But T.K. came and hit it down with a shovel.

"Are you okay?" Kari said.

"I've never been glad to see the two of you." Davis said and they headed back.

…..

The Campsite

"I thought you track attention, that's why I asked you not to mess with it." Tai said.

"Sorry Tai, but now I know how it works. You press the button, turn it to who you want, slam it and I can become up to 10 digimon." Davis said.

"What about staying a digimon?" Kari said.

"Well it is a watch, so it must be on a timer." T.K. said.

"Attention all folks, robots are attacking the campsite, people are advise to avoid the area." The newsman on the radio said.

"It sounds like those things that attacked me. They must be after the watch." Davis said. "I think I can help them."

"What are you going to do?" T.K. said and Davis knew what he had to do. When he got outside he activated the watch and slammed it down and got covered in metal and became Andromon with the symbol on his left chest plate.

"It's Andromon." Kari said.

"I can't wait to see what this guy can do." Andromon said. They headed out to the most populated site where the giant robot was attacking. "Hey why don't you try me on." The robot saw the symbol and fired a laser at him.

"What's happening?" The ranger said.

"You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." T.K. said. Andromon was about to punch the robot, but it jumped up and slammed down on top of him.

"Uh oh I think I'm in trouble." Andromon said. The robot grabbed him and tossed him. Andromon dodged a laser, but it cut a tree and it was about to land on Kari until Andromon got her out of the way.

"Thanks." Kari said, but the robot got a hold of him and tried to pull his arm off.

"I don't think so." Andromon said.

"**Lightning Blade**." The robot's arm was blasted off and Andromon was let go of.

"**Gatling Attack**." Andromon fired his missiles and the robot was blown to smithereens.

"Alright way to go Da-Andromon." Tai said.

'After this, this is going to be the best summer ever.' Andromon thought.

…

Is Space

"My robot defeated, well whoever has the omnitrix must be highly skilled with it, but it shall be mine." A Diaboromon said in a space ship.

AN: Anyone know a digimon I can use for XLR8 let me know


	2. Dr Animal

Davis and the others were in a grocery store gathering some supplies for dinner and stuff.

"What sounds good to you guys tonight for dinner?" Tai said.

"Depends on if you can cook Tai." T.K. said.

"Don't worry I'm not as bad as my Mom." Tai said.

"I'm going to check out the cereal." Davis said. When Davis went in the cereal aisle he noticed something on the boxes. "Cool a soccer cards and if I can get number 7 it will be the luckiest." Davis had an idea.

"You guys see if you can find some sugar." Tai said.

"I think I saw some in aisle 4." T.K. said. Kari heard a sound.

"Davis." Kari said and when she checked out the aisle most of the boxes were opened up.

"Oh man another player number 10." A Datamon with the symbol on his back said.

"Gotch ya, what are you doing?" Kari said.

"Looking for a player number 7 card." Datamon said.

"You're suppose to be using your powers to help people." Kari said and the store manager came behind her.

"Excuse me." He said and she hid Datamon. "What do you think you're doing young lady?"

"It wasn't me." Kari said.

"Well someone has to pay for this." The manager said and Tai's cart was filled with boxes.

"So why are we buying all this cereal?" Tai said.

"Well I we would have buy the one the player 7 card was in if I had luck." Davis said.

"Davis you trashed the whole cereal aisle looking for a piece of cardboard." T.K. said.

"Don't you think you were going a little bit far? We only have so much money." Tai said. "How about we look at the pet section?" Davis noticed a pale man stealing some electronics.

"Hey what are you doing?" Davis said and this giant mutated frog busted through the wall and launched his tongue that knocked Davis back.

"Don't be a hero kid just run along." The man said and Davis saw his watch hasn't recharged.

"He's lucky I can't go hero." Davis whispered. The man hopped on the frog and took off. While Tai and the others were looking at the pets the strange man fired a device from his head that mutated a hamster and a parrot.

"I love hamsters, but not like this." T.K. said. Davis ran to help the others, but saw they were being chased by the hamster.

"What kind of pet food are they selling here?" Davis said. Davis saw a skateboard and had an idea. Tai and the others were trapped with the hamster ready to feed on them, but Davis grinded the hamster. "Hey you rodent come and get me." Davis said. Davis moved fast from the hamster with it following him. Davis was able to jump over some shelves and they knocked down on the hamster.

"Nice going Davis." Tai said. Then the man came.

"You all shall bow to me, Dr. Animal. I shall turn Japan back to its olden days." Dr. Animal hopped on the mutated parrot and it flew away with the frog following it.

"You saved the store, is there anything I can do to repay you." The manager said, but before Davis could say anything Tai pulled him away.

"Tai I was finally going to get the player 7 card." Davis said.

"No time we got a parrot to follow." Tai said.

…..

The Streets

Davis and the others were following the mutated parrot.

"Hey Davis what's wrong?" Tai said.

"I saved a whole store from being eaten and I get nothing in return." Davis said.

"Being a hero has nothing to do with glory, being a hero is its own reward." Tai said.

"Hey guys I found something." Kari said on her computer. "A scientist named Dr. Anthony Animal lost the noble prize when he was experimenting on animals and flipped out."

"So that's who we're fighting." T.K. said. Tai lost track of the parrot behind the buildings.

"Lost him, he could be going anywhere." Tai said.

"He said he would return Japan in its olden days." T.K. said.

"That's it I know where he's going." Davis said and they arrived. "The natural history museum." They saw a hole and a few feathers.

"Something tells me you're on the right track Davis." Tai said.

"That's actually impressive you figure it out." Kari said and when they entered Dr. Animal was working on his device.

"You are persistent. I hate persistent." Dr. Animal said.

"We know about you're freaky experiments Animal, it's over." Davis said.

"I don't think so because I now have the proper parts I can reanimate other creatures, observe." Animal said and used the device on his head to bring a woolly mammoth back to life.

"You guys take Animal, I got jumbo." Davis said. He slammed the watch and his body got bigger and covered in metal and became Machgaogamon with the watch on his left shoulder.

"Let's wrestle." Machgaogamon said. He held off the mammoth while the others went to take Animal, but were met up with the parrot. Tai grabbed an old spear and whacked the parrot until it moved out of the way.

"Davis isn't the only one with skills." Tai said and T.K. and Kari were astonished. Machgaogamon was still holding off the Mammoth

"There's a reason you guys are extinct." Machgaogmon said. The mammoth was charging at him.

"**Winning Knuckle**." He gave it a powerful punch and it hit the wall. Tai and the others fond Animal, but he just reanimated a T-Rex. He got on it and moved on. The parrot flew in and grabbed Kari.

"Davis!" Tai said. Machgaogamon ran in and jumped to get a hold of the parrot.

"Where do you think you're going?" Machgaogamon said, but the watch started beeping and he fell off right when he hit the ground he was turned back.

"Kari!" Davis said. Tai and T.K. pulled up in the R.V.

"Get in." Tai said.

…..

Kari

"Can I spend the summer with Tai?" Kari complained while she was being carried away. The parrot came up to a tower and dropped her off with her hanging on.

…

R.V.

"Where could that bird be?" Tai said.

"We're find her Tai." Davis said.

"Have a look at this, I think Animal dropped it." T.K. said giving him an old article.

"Local scientist wins Nobel prize. He's going to try and take his reward." Davis said.

"First we need to find Kari." Tai said. Then the phone began to ring.

"Kari!" They all said.

"Hang on Kari, we're coming." Tai said.

"I can't hold on much longer." Kari said and dropped her phone and it hit the ground.

"Oh no what will be next." T.K. said and Davis had the watch ready.

"Not if I can help it." Davis said. He slammed it down with his arms turning into nails and became Flymon with the watch on his head. He then started to fly up.

"I can't hold on." Kari said and started to fall.

"Gotch ya." Flymon said and grabbed her.

"Flymon, thanks." Kari said, then noticed the parrot. "Look out." Flymon tried to avoid it with Tai and T.K. running to the top of the tower.

"You sure we couldn't have taken the elevator?" T.K. said. They moved it to the window telling Davis to come over there.

"I can't shake bird head, you have to trust me Kari." Flymon said.

"What do you mean?" Kari said he started flying high up and dived down.

"That's it, got ya." Tai said as he and T.K. got a hold of Kari and pulled her in with the parrot crashing into the ground since it couldn't pull up. "Get Animal, we're okay."

"Speak for yourself." Kari said. Flymon took off to find Animal.

….

Science Building

"And this is my Nobel prize." A scientist said. Then Animal on the T-Rex.

"Benjamin, I have come for my reward." The T-Rex was about to eat him, until Flymon got him out of the way.

"I don't think so." Flymon said and tried to fight him, but the T-Rex used his tail like a bat. Flymon noticed a player 7 card. "Whoa I struck soccer gold."

"Help!" Benjamin said and Flymon knew what he had to do.

"Oh man this hero stuff is never easy." Flymon said and went to save him.

"Who are you, you pest?" Animal said.

"I'm Flymon and I'm here to kick some tail." Flymon said. He launched his stinger and it knocked the device off his head.

"My transformutater!" Animal said and it sent out a sonic wave that turned all the animals back to normal. Animal was arrested and Davis and the others were back on the road.

"I didn't get that soccer card, but I got something else." Davis said with Animal's device in a box. "I guess saving the city from Dr. Wacko is a nice reward too."

"Don't forget you saved me too." Kari said.

"Yeah well that's what we heroes do, rescue girls." Davis said.

"Really, then he's what girls do to heroes." Kari said and gave him a peck which had him faint on the couch.


	3. Sea Fight

"Cannon ball." Davis said as he dived into a lake they were camping by.

"Okay so are you ready to go to bed." T.K. said.

"What's the point in camping by a lake if we can't go for a swim?" Davis said.

"Just come to bed soon." T.K. said and Davis made it look like he was drowning. "I'm not falling for it Davis." Then a giant monster came up. T.K. panic at first, but it turned out to be Machgaogamon. "Very funny."

"I thought so." Machgaogamon said and T.K. went back to the R.V. "And people call me dumb. A monster in the lake." Then a tentacle came down and grabbed him down. Machgaogamon used his howling cannon attack to get away and we went back to the R.V. "I was just attacked by a lake monster."

"Davis you already got me with that." T.K. said.

"Jokes over okay." Kari said.

"But I'm not joking." Davis said.

"That's enough. We have a big day tomorrow with the fish." Tai said and the watch timed out.

…..

Morning

Davis and the others were at the docks.

"I'm telling you something attacked me." Davis said.

"I'm sure it was just a fish or something." Tai said.

"So give the fish story a rest." T.K. said.

"Well while you guys are out fishing I'm going to stay here and maybe get a little sun." Kari said and they went on a head.

"Captain Sean I'm Tai Kamiya, we're the ones joining you on the fishing trip." Tai said to a man in his 40s.

"Well climb aboard." Sean said and they took off.

"What's with the radar?" Tai said.

"That's my business. It looks like your friend is catching his lunch." Sean said and Davis had his head over the boat.

"Davis are you okay?" T.K. said.

"Yeah I'm just keeping an eye out for the monster." Davis said.

"Davis this isn't a monster hunt." Tai said.

"People call it the kraken." Sean said.

"You saw it to." Davis said.

"It's a bit shady, but here's a picture." Sean said, but they couldn't tell what it was. Then the boat stopped when they saw a do not cross sign. "What's this?"

"Fishing boat stop." Another boat came in front of them.

"I am captain Shaw Mikes." Shaw said. "My team are deep sea scientist and we are doing experiments in this water."

"What about the kraken?" Davis said.

"The kraken is nothing, but a myth." Shaw said.

"Then what's this on the radar?" T.K. said as the radar picked something up. Then something was coming up by the water.

"The kraken." Sean said and it passed them. "It's heading towards the dock.

"Kari." The boys said. Kari was just relaxing by the dock.

"Aw finally a chance to relax." Kari said, then noticed something. "What's Davis doing now?" Then the kraken that was actually a Gesomon came up and smashed the deck with people being thrown in the water. "That's not Davis."

"That's no ordinary monster, that's a Gesomon." Tai said.

"What's a digimon doing here?" T.K. said.

"Worry about that later. Someone needs to help those people." Tai said to Davis and he jumped into the water.

"Depthmon going in for a dive." He went underwater and slammed the watch, but came up as Rinkmon with the watch on his chest.

"Hey I said Depthmon not Rinkmon, stupid watch." Rinkmon said, but had no choice. "Here goes." He used his super speed and was able to get Kari out of there. "You okay?"

"Yeah thanks." Kari said. Rinkmon ran back in and got all the other pedestrians out of the water. Gesomon was heading for the scientist boat and grabbed a crate.

"No you don't." Shaw said trying to save it. Rinkmon grabbed Gesomon's tentacle and started running backwards and Gesomon let go.

"**Spinning Cutter**." Rinkmon spin around and used the blades on his feet to slice back Gesomon.

"Thanks for the hand and the feet." Shaw said.

"What's in the crate that you risked yourself for?" Rinkmon said.

"Uh, our lunch." Shaw said.

"You risked yourself just for a few sandwiches." Rinkmon said and Gesomon grabbed the crate. Rinkmon was about to go get him, but the watch started beeping. "Sorry, got to go." He started heading back to the boat. "Almost there I think I'm going to….." The watch timed out and Davis jumped against the water.

"Make it." Davis said.

"Man over board." Tai said. "Sean Davis is over board."

"I'll get you next time." Sean said. It got later and people were leaving the lake.

"You see, that Gesomon must have been the thing that attacked me." Davis said.

"Even so I think it's best if you stayed away from Captain Sean." Tai said.

"Lousy fish people." Sean said.

"Captain Sean what is it?" Davis said.

"Those sea scientist close down the lake." Sean said.

"About that look at this." Kari said on the computer. "Shaw Mikes is actually a hunter that crates up rare animals and sells them off."

"There was a crate on his boat." Davis said.

"But why would Gesomon take it?" T.K. said.

"Unless that crate had digieggs in them, specifically Gesomon's." Tai said.

"All this doesn't change a thing. A monster, is a monster." Sean said. "I got a smaller boat we can use so they won't see us coming."

"We can't take that guy with us. Not only will he get hurt, he's planning on hurting that poor Gesomon." Kari said.

…..

The Lake

They were in a small motor boat ready to depart.

"It's going to be a while until the police get here." Kari said. Then they left without Sean.

"What are you doing?" Sean said.

"Sorry captain." Davis said. Up on a deck Shaw was pulled up in a robotic suit with two eggs in a tube.

"Once we ship and sell these eggs, we'll make millions." Shaw said. Davis and the others pulled up under them with Tai, Kari, and T.K. going up a ladder.

"See if you can find the eggs." Davis said.

"What about you?" Kari said.

"I'm about to kick the captain off his own ship." Davis said. He slammed the watch down with purple and white armor covering him and his feet became a tail and he was now Depthmon with the watch on his left shoulder pad.

"Get ready to make a few calls." Shaw said. Then Gesomon came up wanting the eggs. Shaw got in the robotic suit, but Depthmon jumped right on him.

"So you like to take eggs from a protective parent." Depthmon said. Shaw shook him off and it was a struggle for the eggs. Tai and the others were sneaking and noticed one of the guards. Tai was trying to use hand signs to tell them to sneak around, but the guard noticed them.

"Okay buddy, we can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Tai said. Then one of Gesomon's tentacles came up through the floor and Tai and the others grabbed hooks that were hanging and sliding. One guard was knocked into the water and they kicked down another guard that just came out.

"Is this the easy way, or the hard way?" T.K. said.

"A little of both." Tai said. Depthmon and Sahw continued fighting for the eggs.

"**Bubble Bombs**." Depthmon launched a bubble and it exploded when it made contact with Shaw it exploded. Depthmon slithered like a snake and got the eggs, but Gesomon pounded him and the eggs rolled to the edge.

"My eggs." Shaw said.

"They're not your eggs." Depthmon said and all three ran for the eggs. Depthmon got their first and dived down, but they went after him. Depthmon was looking for Gesomon's nest.

"Rescuing babies, how heroic, but not smart." Shaw said as he pounded him and Depthmon dropped the eggs. Gesomon got them, but Shaw went after him. Depthmon got himself together and swam after them. Shaw gave Gesomon a shock and grabbed the eggs.

"**Sargasso Drag**." Depthmon created a whirlpool to keep Shaw from moving. Depthmon got the eggs and headed for the nest. Gesomon was about to attack, but Depthmon placed the eggs down.

"It's okay I'm just returning these." Depthmon said. Shaw was about to attack, but.

"**Marine Knives**." Depthmon tossed a couple knives that took out the dome of the suit with Shaw swimming out. Gesomon was about to attack them, but Depthmon stopped him. Gesomon went back to his nest and Depthmon knocked out Shaw. He went back up to the surface and placed him on a plank.

"Hang here for a while until the police find a nice dry cell for you." Depthmon and dived down when the police arrived. Depthmon went back to the others and the watch timed out.

"Way to go Davis." Tai said.

"Did you see it, the kraken?" Sean said as he came up. "When I see that kraken it's sushi time."

"Yeah sorry about this." Tai said and knocked him down.

"We're still digidestine and we still protect digimon." T.K. said.


	4. Clowning Around

Tai was driving the R.V. through the streets and T.K. noticed something.

"Zomboe's circus, cool." T.K. said.

"I haven't been to the circus in a long time." Kari said.

"What do you say Davis?" Tai said.

"I don't think so, circus are for kids." Davis said.

"Davis what are we?" T.K. said.

"Sorry Davis, but it looks like you're out numbered three to one." Tai said. They made it to the circus and people were lining up for the big tent.

"Wow this place must be popular." Kari said.

"I'm telling you this is a waste of time." Davis said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen come and see the Freako Trio." A carney said. "Presenting the toughest in arms and head, Hard Skull." A big pale guy came up and bent a metal pole in a ring. "She knows how to deal with tangles with her hair, Freak Hair." A woman with long red hair grabbed the ring with her hair and expand it. "Finally his breath is worse than his bite, Toxic." A bald guy with an eye patch blew out toxic and melt the pole.

"Gross." Kari said. Davis snuck away and noticed a tent that had the main clown Zombo.

"It's time for some laughs, you're going to knock them dead." Zombo said in a mirror and Davis backed up.

"Hey." T.K. said. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing I just don't like being here." Davis said.

"Hey guys the shows about to start." Tai said and they went into the main tent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome the one with laughs, you'll die laughing, Zombo." The carney said and a mini car drove up and Zombo came out with people laughing.

"Hi there everyone. I love laughing, it feeds me." Zombo said.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Davis said and left.

"I'll be right back." Kari said and went after him. Kari followed him outside the tent. "Hey what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just don't like being here." Davis said, then heard a sound and saw the Freako Trio robbing a jewelry store. "Whoa the freaks are villains."

"The circus must be a distraction." Kari said.

"You take cover, I'm going to take care of these guys." Davis said and became Garurumon with Hard Skull seeing him.

"Good doggie, down boy." Hard Skull said.

"Who are you calling doggie?" Garurumon said and tackled him down. Toxic sprayed some acid, but Garurumon dodged it. "That's just plain gross."

"**Howling Blaster**." He blasted him right down. Freak Hair tried her hair, but Garurumon grabbed it and pulled her around.

"Get the boss." Toxic said to Hard Skull.

…

The Big Top

People continued to laugh as Zombo continued to clown around.

"Laughter is the best medicine for me." Zombo said.

"A boss we have a problem." Hard Skull said as he entered.

"How many times have I told you not to disturb me when I'm feeding?" Zombo said.

"I know boss, but there's a problem." Hard Skull said.

….

The Streets

"Okay start talking, what's going on?" Garurumon said with his paws over Toxic and Freak Hair.

"Well you seem to know a few tricks." Zombo said as he came in. "Let's see if you know how to play dead." He gave Garurumon a powerful kick.

"I've take it you don't like dogs." Garurumon said.

"You've been a bad dog." A secret boxing glove on a mechanic arm stretch out and punched him under a metal tower for electricity. "Bring the house down on this mutt." All three of them attacked the support beams and the tower came down over Garurumon. "Now let's pack it up." They headed back to the circus.

"Davis where are you?" Kari said. The watch timed out and he came out and blacked out with Kari placing his head on her lap.

…..

The Circus

The big top seems to have vanished and Tai was sitting and still laughing.

"Tai?" Kari said.

"Oh Davis, Kari where did you guys go?" Tai said still laughing.

"Where did the circus go?" Davis said.

"The circus, oh that was a laugh." Tai said and it looked like he was tired.

"Tai are you okay?" Kari said.

"Yeah I guess I'm just glum." Tai said and laughed again.

"Then why are you laughing?" Kari said.

"Wait a minute, where's T.K.?" Davis said.

….

Zombo

Zombo was driving through.

"Did you pack me a snack?" Zombo said and Hard Skull showed they had a few people including T.K. that were still laughing.

….

R.V.

Davis, Tai, and Kari were doing their best.

"Okay so the circus was for the freaks to rob everyone, but why kidnap T.K.?" Kari said.

"I don't know, but we'll find him." Tai said a bit tired.

"I told you the circus was a bad idea." Davis said.

"Davis what's been going on with you?" Tai said.

"I had a bad experience at the circus once. If it wasn't for a tranquilizing dart a lion would have took my face off, and people always say I end up working there." Davis said.

"Well those people are fools." Tai said and his vision began to become blurry.

"Tai?" Davis said.

"So sleepy." Tai said and collapsed on the wheel and they drove off the road.

"Tai!" Davis said and he and Kari grabbed the wheel. "Brake." Davis said, but the brake wasn't enough. "Kari try the emergency brake." Kari pulled on the brake and the R.V. stopped.

"Tai are you okay?" Kari said.

"So sleepy." Tai said.

"Tai what happened in the big top after Kari and I left?" Davis said. Tai remembered a machine and this strange blue fog. He also remembered all the stuff Zombo said about laughter.

"Guys I think Zombo steals people's happiness, until there's nothing left of that person." Tai said.

"And he's got T.K." Kari said.

"Kari you stay here with Tai, I'm going after Zombo myself." Davis said.

…

Zombo's Circus

Davis made it to Zombo's circus that was loading up. Davis saw the Freako Trio.

"I think I just my like the circus here." Davis said. He dialed up the digimon wants and slammed the watch down where his arms became tentacles and grew a horn.

"What's that sound?" Hard Skull said.

"Do you mean me?" They turned and saw Kurisarimon with the watch on his chest.

"What is that?" Freak Hair said.

"Who cares." Toxic said. All three of them attacked, but he avoided them.

"I'll show you something real freaky." Kurisarimon said and attached himself to a baseball shooter. "Play ball." He launched a ton of baseballs right on Hard Skull's gut and knocked him down. Freak Hair used her hair to deflect the baseballs.

"That all you got." Freak Hair said.

"How's this?" Kurisarimon said and after firing one baseball used the second one to knock her down since she was on one leg. Toxic started spitting some acid. "Didn't your mother ever tell you it's not nice to spit?"

"Who do you think raise me?" Toxic said. Before he could spit anymore Kurisarimon launched a baseball in the mouth he fired more at his head and got off the shooter.

"Three strikes and you're out." Kurisarimon as he headed to the entrance. "Alright after I save T.K. that clown is next." The watch however timed out.

"Who's side are you on?" Davis said.

"Say that was pretty impressive." Zombo's voice echoed. "Was that you as that dog too? Are you a freak?"

"I'm not a freak." Davis said.

"Can't you take a joke?" Zombo said.

"Where are you?" Davis said.

"Come on in." Zombo said and a long arm pulled Davis in the tent and right in front of Zombo in front of his machine that had everyone's happiness.

"What do you want?" Davis said.

"What all clown wants, to make people laugh." Zombo said.

"I want my friend T.K. back." Davis said.

"You're friend, didn't you hear he ran away with the circus." Zombo said and Davis saw T.K. was a little bonier. "You may be laughing now, but I'm going to get the last laugh." Davis said. He transformed with his arms and legs shrinking and became Bakemon with the watch on his chest.

"Nice try kid. I don't take jokes, I just sell them." Zombo said.

"How's this for a laugh, now you see me, now you don't." Bakemon said as he disappeared and Zombo had his guard up. "You know what I hate more than clowns, losing my friends. In other words." He gave him a punch in the rubber nose. "You're going down clown." He saw a plank and it hit him in the face.

"I'm not scared of you." Zombo said as Bakemon reappeared.

"You want to see something really scary." Bakemon said as he lifted his cloth and what Zombo said really scared him. He backed into the machine that caused all the happiness to be free.

"Please don't hurt me." Zombo said.

"Oh you don't want to be scared, Boo!" Bakemon said and Zombo blew up like a balloon. "Whoa now that was freaky." The watch timed out and Davis checked on T.K.

"Davis, what happened?" T.K. said as he got up. The other freaks were arrested and the others were on the road now.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Tai said.

"There might be another circus in town." Davis said.

"Anything, but a circus please." T.K. said.


	5. Zane Eleven

Tai was checking in for him and the others to stay in a hotel.

"Okay we're set and remember Kari is staying in the same bed as me." Tai said.

"This hotel seems to have anything." Kari said and Davis noticed something.

"Whoa the first ever soccer 3-D game is in there." Davis said, but a guard stopped him.

"Pass." He said.

"I think I left it in my other pants." Davis said.

"V.I.P. only." The guard said and Davis went back.

"I know what you're thinking so no sneaking in there." Tai said.

"I won't." Davis said and while the others weren't looking.

"But he will." Bakemon said as he passed the guard. "The first game for a ghost." Bakemon said. He was so busy he didn't notice the watch timed out and the guard came behind him.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" The guard said.

"Game over." Davis said and the guard threw their stuff out.

"And never come back." The guard said.

"I told you not to sneak in there." Tai said.

"Way to go Davis." T.K. said. In the R.V. Tai was giving a briefing.

"How do you expect me to trust you when you keep missing using the watch?" Tai said.

"I used it many times to save people, why can't I use just once for me." Davis said.

"It matters on how you use it Davis and I'm in charge, so no games, no soccer." Tai said.

"No fair." Davis said.

"Neither is being kicked out of a hotel I paid for." Tai said. "I'll be back in a little bit, I'm going to see if I can get some money back."

"Don't hurry." Davis said and Tai left and when he was gone Davis decided to leave.

"Hey where are you going?" Kari said.

"Anywhere, but here." Davis said.

"You stay here, I'll go get him." T.K. said and went after him to the arcade. "Next summer I'm staying home." Davis was playing some games.

"Hey you got some skills." He turned and saw a boy Davis's age in black clothing.

"Thanks." Davis said.

"He let me show you mine." The boy said and from electricity some tickets came out.

"Whoa how'd you do that?" Davis said.

"I got some skills myself." The boy said.

"The names Davis." Davis said.

"Zane." He then noticed a few goons. "I'll catch you later."

"He seems trouble." T.K. said.

"He seemed okay to me." Davis said and noticed the punks.

"Hey freak, where you going." Zane was surrounded by 5 guys.

"Need some help." Davis said.

"He's going need more than you." A guy said and shoved him. "Now beat it."

"I got skills too." Davis said.

"Don't do it." T.K. said. Davis snuck behind some games and became Rinkmon.

"So is your place still trashed like I left it?" Zane said.

"Yeah and now it's time to pay. You can't take all of us." A guy said.

"But I can." They all turned and saw Rinkmon.

"Little early for Halloween dude." A guy said. Rinkmon used his super speed to take those guys down.

"That was my trick and your treat." Rinkmon said and took off.

"I can't believe you went a digimon." T.K. said.

"I just helped him. You wouldn't get it and neither would Tai, that's the problem." Davis said.

"You saw what that speed guy did to those losers." Zane said.

"Yeah I know my digimon and his name is Rinkmon." Davis said.

"That's so cool. Hey you want a tour of the city." Zane said.

"You keep Tai waiting any longer and he's going to lose it. We got to go now Davis." T.K. said.

"Don't you mean you got to go." Davis said and went off with Zane. "So why were those guys after you?"

"I trash their hang out underneath the street bridge." Zane said. "Come on I want to show you something."

….

R.V.

T.K. had just got back to the R.V.

"Where's Davis?" He saw Tai and not too happy.

"Yeah about that." T.K. said.

…..

Subway

Davis and Zane went down to the subway where it looked like someone lived there.

"You live here!" Davis said.

"Yeah by myself." Zane said.

"What about your family or a digimon partner?" Davis said.

"They were gone for a long time ago and I don't mean dead and I never had a partner. Anyway what's with you, it sounds like this Tai is steamed." Zane said.

"Yeah and all I did was play that 3-D soccer game." Davis said.

"The one that won't be out until Christmas?" Zane said and when Davis said he was right Zane had an idea and they headed out to a warehouse.

"What are we doing here?" Davis said.

"Watch." Zane said. He used his powers to break the lock and opened up the door. He opened a crate and showed the soccer game.

"I don't know about this." Davis said. Then smoke bombs came through the windows. Security was trying to get in, but they took cover.

"Any ideas?" Zane said.

"Only one, but can you keep a secret." Davis said.

"Sure." Zane said. "What are you doing with your watch?" Davis slammed it down and became Flymon.

"Hold on for a ride." Flymon said. They flew right pass a copter, but two were following them.

"People call me a freak. How'd you do that?" Zane said.

"Talk later I got to lose them before I run out of time." Flymon said. They flew into the city to try and lose them. "I have an idea." He flew into a tunnel.

"We're catch them on the other side." A pilot said, but when they were on the other side Flymon never came up. Davis and Zane were really inn a car on a truck. When they made it into an alley it was clear.

"So that watch allows you to turn into that Flymon whenever you want?" Zane said.

"Not just him, it allows me to change up to 10 digimon." Davis said.

"10! So that speed guy at the arcade was you?" Zane said.

"Yeah." Davis said.

"You rule, show me what else you can do." Zane said.

"It's red, that means it's recharging." Davis said.

"Give me it, maybe I can make it work." Zane said,

"Can't, it's stuck on my wrist." Davis said and Zane had an idea.

"We should be partners with our powers we can do whatever we want. You in." Zane said and they shook hands.

….

Subway

"This will do the trick." Zane said as he used his powers to change the tracks.

"What are we doing?" Davis said.

"A money train will come down here any second and crash in a passenger train. You change into that Rinkmon and we're out of here with cash." Zane said.

"But hundreds of people will be killed." Davis said.

"So what?" Zane said.

"I'm not going to let you do this. I get you now, you only care for yourself." Davis said. He tried to reach the switch, but Zane pushed him back.

"You do not want to make me mad." Zane said.

"Me either, time for Machgaogamon." Davis said, but he changed into Meramon.

"Stupid watch." Meramon said. "Back off or you're going to get burn."

"Oh yeah." Zane said. He used his powers to explode the lights leaving only Meramon as a light. Zane jumped on him absorbing energy.

"**Magma Blast**." He launched fire from his back to knock Zane off, but got hit with some flames. Zane's head and arm was covered in flames

"Psych, I absorb energy." Zane said. He blasted him down with the trains coming. "Pay day." Meramon melted the tracks and created a new one so the trains wouldn't crash and he jumped on the train. "It's time I get what I really want." Meramon was hanging on the top of the train and the watch started to time out.

"Oh man I hate that sound." Meramon said and turned back. The R.V. was pulling up next to the tracks with Kari and T.K. coming out of the roof.

"Jump Davis we'll catch you." Kari said. Davis jumped down and they got him. When they pulled over Tai was giving another briefing.

"None of this would have happened if you would have listen to me, it's all about trust." Tai said.

"Then trust me, Zane is probably miss using Meramon's powers right now." Davis said.

"Tai he's right." T.K. said.

"Alright so where could he be?" Tai said.

"I think I know." Davis said.

….

The Street Bridge

Zane was using Meramon's powers wrecking those punks from the arcade hideout.

"Zane can't we talk this over." A guy said.

"I don't think so, nobody is calling me a freak ever again." Zane said.

….

R.V.

The R.V. was stuck in traffic.

"Come on move it." Tai said honking the horn.

"Going Flymon. I'll see you at the street bridge." Davis said, but became Machgaogamon.

"Great now I become Machgaogamon." Machgaogamon said. When he was able to get out he used his jet engine to get to the bridge.

…..

Street Bridge

Zane had the place trashed and the goons trapped under some rocks.

"I love this." Zane said, but turned back. "What's going on?"

"You're powers gone." He turned and saw Machgaogamon.

"Looks like you're about to give me some more." Zane said.

"No, this has gone on long enough." Machgaogamon said.

"I still have enough juice to fry these guys." Zane said. Machgaogamon grabbed him, but Zane had his arms free and stole some energy. He became covered in blue fur and got bigger and his hands turned to metal. He pounded Machgaogamon.

"This is going to rock." Zane said. They started fighting. "I'm taking all your powers." While they were fighting Tai and the others were getting the punks free.

"Moving day, get out." Tai said. Zane had Machgaogamon against the wall and the watch started beeping.

"No!" Machgaogamon said.

"**Howling Cannon**." He blasted Zane to get him off.

"**Winning Knuckle**." He pounded Zane in the wall before he turned back.

"Okay I give, lighten up." Zane said.

"I did by about 200 pounds." Davis said.

"I guess I got carried away with power." Zane said.

"We can still be partners only we be using our powers to help people." Davis said. He held out his hand, but Zane just lifted him and tried to get the watch.

"Davis!" Tai said.

"You are so dumb." Zane said. Tai tried to help, but was pushed away. "Now give me that watch.

"You're the dumb one. I told you I can't." Davis said. The watch launched a shockwave that turned Zane back.

"No!" Zane said and ran off. Back in the R.V. Davis was feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry Tai, for everything." Davis said.

"I know you are, but my trust is something you'll have to earn." Tai said.

…

Subway

"They thought I was a freak before, just wait." Zane said whit his hand on fire and laughing madly.


	6. Lucker And Casta

Davis and the others were taking a tour through a museum

"And this is the archive book of spells. It contains spells from the late 1800s." The tour guide said.

"Magic, yeah right." Davis said.

"Well I think it's pretty cool." Kari said. She was admiring the book. Then for some reason people were being lifted up to the ceiling.

"I don't think this is part of the tour." Tai said. Then in a red smoke a man in black and white paint, black and red clothing, and a staff came up melting the glass case that held the book.

"Time to go hero." Davis said. The man had people falling from the sealing. Davis dialed up the watch and transformed into Rinkmon. He used his super speed to grab a tarp from a band and people slid down it.

"Everyone out." Rinkmon said.

"Careful Davis there's no telling what he can do." Tai said and ran out the building.

"Dude you want the book, try the library." Rinkmon said. He used his super speed and knocked the book out of his hand and slid to Kari.

"I shall not be stopped, I am Curse." Curse said.

"**Amona Peru**." Curse launched a beam with gems in it, but Rinkmon used his speed to avoid him.

"**Gingja Beseam**." Curse created energy rings that blasted Rinkmon. Curse was hit in the back from trash cans from Tai, Kari, and T.K. Rinkmon struck Curse and knocked off one out of five charms on his chest and knocked him down.

"Nice job Davis." Tai said as he took the charm.

"Just doing what I do." Rinkmon said and people were focusing on Rinkmon. "Who's your hero!" T.K. didn't like it. After that Davis added another souvenir.

"All I'm saying is that you weren't there by yourself. I helped you, but no one noticed me." T.K. said.

"Look just because you threw some trash cans doesn't make you a hero, unlike me." Davis said.

"That's only because of that watch. If I found it instead of you then I be the one getting the credit." T.K. said. Then Davis decided to give the charm he took.

"Here you can have it." Davis said.

"Really?" T.K. said.

"Yeah I figure it's the lease I can do." Davis said and T.K. took it.

"Hey Kari isn't that the book from the museum?" Tai said.

"Yeah, I was going to return it, but I feel like I have some sort of connection. Besides that guy would have came after it again."" Kari said.

…

Curse

Curse was being taken to the hospital with police guarding until he woke up.

"My destiny shall be fore filled." Curse said and blew up the ambulance with him floating away.

….

The streets

Davis and the others were walking around with T.K. wearing the charm as a necklace.

"Well that was a good dinner, so what do you guys want to do now?" Tai said.

"Help, they stole my purse." A woman cried out with three guys running.

"Where are you going?" Tai said.

"You going to do something?" One of them said.

"Actually him and his close friend Andromon." Davis said as he tried to transform. When the guys was about to attack the charm glowed and T.K. unlock the brakes on a hot dog stand and pushed the cart into one of them.

"That's weird." T.K. said.

"T.K. get out of the way." Tai said. One of them was about to attack, but T.K. fell back and his leg hit him between his.

"Okay kid that does it." The leader said. Kari noticed a spell in the book that could help.

"**Odove Juma**." The chain around the guy's neck turned and the guy freaked out and Kari tripped him where he hit his head on a building.

"This little boy and girl are heroes officer." The woman said.

"Just lucky and magical." T.K. said. He noticed a costume store and filled Kari in the idea.

…

Curse

Curse was back in the museum looking for the book

"Where is the archive book of spells?" Curse said.

"We don't know." The officer said, then Curse noticed his charm was missing.

"One charm is missing. Of course the battle with that speed creature." Curse said.

…

Morning

Davis just woke up and saw Kari was up.

"Kari didn't you sleep last night?" Davis said.

"I can't put this book down, I feel like I need to know these spells." Kari said. Davis took the book and had Kari lie down.

"Just rest for a few minutes, wait where's T.K.?" Davis said, then noticed T.K. shooting baskets with his back turned. He shot the ball and, it missed the hoop, but it bounced off the R.V. and went in.

"Nothing, but the net again." T.K. said.

"Okay we're not playing horse." Davis said with the ball. "How on earth did you do that?"

"My lucky charm. Every time it glows, everything goes my way." T.K. said.

"Well that was a good night's rest." Tai said. Then they noticed two construction workers in need of help from the top of a building.

"Time for a real hero." Davis said.

"Yeah, come on Kari." T.K. said as he pulled her away. Davis just ignored that and turned into Garurumon.

"Don't worry I'm coming." Garurumon said.

"Help me." One construction worker was trapped in a cement vechicle. T.K. and Kari came back with T.K. wearing black clothing and a mask covering the top of his head and Kari wearing a mask around her eyes with a top hat and an outfit like Zantana's.

"Kari, T.K.?" Tai said.

"It's Lucker and Casta Tai." T.K. said.

"I hope you're sure about this." Kari said and they both ran in.

"Stay calm." T.K. said. He jumped on a plank that launched a bunch of smaller planks that opened the door for the worker to get out. Then some debris were falling.

"Guys move." Tai said.

"**Forcea Fiedelia**." Kari casted a force field that protect them.

"You got the magic." T.K. said and leaned on a button to the elevator. Garurumon almost got to the workers.

"I'm almost there." Garurumon said and got hit by the elevator. "Oh man." Garurumon said.

"Oh no." Kari said as she used telepathic powers to catch him, but she couldn't hold it and he fell into the cement machine. T.K. kicked a tube and the workers slid down it.

"How did you pull off this amazing rescue?" A reporter said with people gather around them.

"We just do what we do." Kari said.

"Who's your hero." T.K. said actually to Garurumon.

"They were just showing off." Garurumon said.

….

Curse

"And now our city has two protectors." The news reporter said on T.V. store Curse saw.

"Lucker." T.K. said.

"Casta." Kari said. He noticed they had his charm and the book.

…

R.V.

"I've done some research and it turns out the charms is a part of a set called the charms of bezel." T.K. said.

"Those were the charms that Curse guy had." Davis said.

"The book combined with those charms would bring them out at full power." Kari said.

"Well his lost is our game." T.K. said.

"I'm afraid was. We need to turn that book and charm into the museum." Tai said.

"No fair." All three of them said.

"I feel like this book belongs to me." Kari said.

"And not before I try it/use it again." Davis and T.K. said.

"This country needs Lucker." T.K. said.

"All that stuff you did is just that charm." Davis said.

"All the stuff you do is that watch." T.K. said.

"You're just jealous of me this time." Davis said.

"Am not." T.K. said.

"Are too, times 10." Davis said.

"And in recent news during a tour at the haunted mansion it seems the mansion came alive trapping people inside." The radio said.

"Tai!" All three of them said.

"I'm on it." Tai said as they head to the mansion.

"Back off we'll handle this." T.K. said as he and Kari went in as Casta and Lucker.

"I'm the hero here." Davis said and they all went in. The stands were shaking with people holding on to dear life and Curse was there.

"I knew you couldn't resist, Casta and Lucker." Curse said. T.K. started heading up the stairs, but he was tossed in the air. He hit a support beam to a stand with people sliding down to safety and he ended up hanging on a chandelier. Davis took cover to transform. One beam was tossed by Curse's magic, but Machgaogamon caught it.

"I got it." Machgaogamon said.

"But who's got them?" T.K. said with Kari searching for a spell.

"**Duha Misolo**." Kari said, but a block from the ceiling dropped launching a few people when it hit a stand, but T.K.'s charm had the chandelier drop and swing for people to grab on.

"I got a practice these spells." Kari said and Curse threw them around. When he came down a suit of armor came down.

"You should have said please." T.K. said. Then they headed down a hall with Curse following them. Kari and T.K. stopped when they were in a living room.

"Now where do we go?" Kari said. T.K. actually lifted a head of a statue and under it was a button that showed a passage way.

"Casta, this way." T.K. said and they went down. Curse wasn't far behind them.

"They must have went this way." Tai said as he and Machgaogamon went down the hall. Kari and T.K. continued to run down catacombs. Curse was on the other side of a wall. When T.K. leaned against the wall and had it tumbling down on Curse. He actually had a force field around him.

"Come on." T.K. said and they ended up in a cemetery.

"**Groono Cooc**." Curse said and had the roots of trees wrapped around them.

"My book." Kari said.

"My charm." T.K. said as the roots took both and gave them to Curse and were wrapped up. Machgaogamon and Tai showed up and got them out.

"Thanks." Kari said.

"Where is he?" Machgaogamon said. Curse was at the top of a mausoleum.

"Time to turn this city into an old memory." Curse said. He created a storm to destroy the city. Machgaogamon came down and slammed his fist.

"Stay back." Machgaogamon said with Curse getting back up.

"You dare defy me." Curse said.

"**Hoose Misofe**." He had red smoke entered three statues that came to life. Each one a different size attacking Machgaogamon. A small flying one was heading to the others, but Tai picked up a pipe with a rock on the end.

"Going, going, gone." Tai said as he smashed it.

"**Winning Knuckle**." Machgaogamon took out a medium size one. He then grabbed the big one in a head lock and cracked it's head with it going down.

"Kari you need to try a spell to stop Curse." T.K. said.

"But I haven't master any spell." Kari said.

"You got to try." T.K. said.

"**Amia Rocodo**." Kari had Curse launched from the ground flinging him.

"Time for the magician to disappear." Machgaogamon said and pounded him in a coffin with T.K. having the charms.

"I could be unstoppable with these, but then again, maybe not." T.K. said and banged a shovel against them except the one for luck. "Luck best suits me."

"I'll admit you guys make great heroes." Machgaogamon said.

"I think we do make a great team." Kari said.


	7. Mini Problems

"Going down at 25 miles." Davis said.

"At a 500ft. drop with incredible turns." T.K. said.

"With a few waves for joy." Davis said since they were at a water park.

"You've entered the Rip Tide Zone." They said and rushed in, but a worker stopped Davis.

"You're too short." He said.

"What are you talking about?" Davis said. He pointed to a requirement size to ride and Davis was just a half inch shorter.

"Sorry kid can't let anyone on that's even a half inch short." The guy said.

"Sorry Davis." T.K. said and went on ahead.

"They'll all feel short when Depthmon comes in." Davis said. He tried slamming down the watch, but it wouldn't go down. He slammed it against a pole, but became Datamon.

"What, no anything, but a mini guy." Datamon said. Some people were running in. "Uh oh. Hey watch it." Datamon tried not to get stomp on.

"In 1893 it is said that a U.F.O. landed here. If you call a few people and said Norman Halfin called." A man named Norman said.

"Next in line." The worker just said.

"Time to tie some lose ends." Datamon said. Norman then noticed him run off.

"Did you see that!? A robot probably from the U.F.O." Norman said, but the worker didn't see anything.

"Dude you've been out in the sun too long." The worker said, but he ran ahead. "Hey no cuts." He tripped however on his shoelaces tied up. Datamon got on the slide just as T.K. was about to go.

"Race you to the bottom." Datamon said and went down. He was moving from left to right with a few waves inside and hit the bottom. "That was awesome." Then he moved out of the way before T.K. landed on top of him.

"Tai is not going to like you becoming a digimon just to sneak on a ride." T.K. said.

"That's because in a few minutes I'll be back to normal and he'll never find out." Datamon said.

"It won't be my fault if you get caught." T.K. said as he got out. Then Norman came out of the pool and grabbed him.

"There you are my little alien ticket to fame." Norman said.

"T.K., T.K." Datamon said and T.K. saw Norman had him.

"Let him go." T.K. said, but Norman stuffed him in a cooler and took off. T.K. manage to get Tai and Kari. "Tai, Kari that guy has Datamon." They went after him. Norman got to his car and took off.

"Don't worry we'll find him." Tai said.

….

Norman

Norman made it to his home and there were mini robots vacuuming the water he left behind.

"Lights on and prepare dinner." Norman said. Everything in his house worked on his command.

…..

R.V.

Tai and the others were trying to find the guy that took Davis.

"Okay so if he's Datamon now he'll turn back and should be able to get away." T.K. said.

"But if what you said is true T.K., Davis should have turn back when he was caught." Tai said.

"Then there's something wrong with the watch. We need to find him fast." Kari said in an outburst and blushed from embarrassment with the guys looking at her. "Sorry I guess I'm just real worried."

"Well at least as Datamon he's smart." T.K. said.

…

Norman's House

Datamon was placed in a jar.

"Incredible a mini robot." Norman said.

"Who are you calling mini?" Datamon said.

"So what galaxy are you from?" Norman said.

"I'm not an alien, I'm a digimon." Datamon said.

"Oh a new species." Norman said.

"I've been a species for a while. Take a picture if you want." Datamon said.

"I do." Norman said and took one with his phone with Datamon looking sad. Norman made a call to a knight with a golden face.

"Mr. Halfin we are fed up with your fake sightings." The night said.

"I know Mr. Enoke, but I found this robot that seems to be about 5in. tall and seems to be a cyborg and says to be called a digimon." Norman said showing pictures.

"We'll send someone over." Enoke said. Datamon was sitting in the jar depressed.

"Great hundreds of people at the park and a U.F.O nerd spots me." Datamon said then spot his cat. "Here kitty, kitty." The cat jumped up and knocked the jar down to the floor. "Yes I'm free." He started made his way out.

"Fame and glory here I come." Norman said, but saw Datamon was gone. Datamon made it to the kitchen and saw a phone. Back at the R.V. the phone went off.

"Hello." Kari said.

"Kari, it's me." Datamon said.

"Davis, you're still Datamon." Kari said.

"Yeah the watch won't work." Datamon said.

"Where are you?" Kari said. He took the phone over to a window.

"There seems to me a mountain range 2.5 hectometers away and…." "Davis what about a street." Kari interrupted.

"Oh yeah it's Waver." Datamon said. When he leaned on the window metal blinds came down and when he jumped he knock the phone off.

"There you are." Norman said as he entered.

"I can't attack him." Datamon said.

"**Data Swarm**." He launched mini missiles at the air vent to get away.

….

R.V.

Kari was looking at the map for Waver.

"Waver avenue, Waver lane, Waver drive. We don't have time to check all of them." Kari said.

"Do we have a choice?" Tai said.

….

Datamon

"It could be a malfunction or affected from the chlorine from the water." Datamon said as he moved from the air vent. "So this is what it feels like to be smart." Then the air kicked up. Datamon grabbed a vent and opened it up.

"Got you." Norman said as he swing his broom.

"Think again." Datamon said as he jumped. Datamon extended his arms and started swinging. Datamon started heading up the chimney.

"I'll smoke you out if I have to." Norman said. Datamon started coughing from the smoke and when he fell Norman caught him. He then stuffed him in a case.

"Something tells me you don't have a lot of friends." Datamon said.

"Who needs friends when you're about to be as famous as me." Norman said. Then three knights came in. "There here, I've waited to meet you."

…

R.V.

Tai was driving down another street.

"Tai his car." T.K. said. They got out to get Davis.

"Allow me to knock." Tai said and kicked the door down.

…

"Where's the robot?" One knight said.

"Right here." Norman said. One night grabbed Datamon and placed him in an electric cage.

…

When Tai kicked the door down there was a mad dog and an old lady.

"Fido, sick them." The dog attacked Tai. Then Kari noticed Norman on the other side of the street.

"There's the guy." Kari said.

"Down boy." Tai said as he pinched the dog's head. "Always worked on Miko." The knights and Norman got in a black van and drove away with Norman dropping his phone.

"The old crag and the lunatic have the same taste in car." T.K. said. Kari picked up the phone and saw a picture of Davis.

"He looks so sad. If I see the guys they're asking for it." Kari said. Then noticed the last number he called.

"If we can get a trace on that number we should be able to find them." Tai said.

…..

Davis

Datamon was taken to Enoke and he was fascinated.

"Impressive." Enoke said.

"I know so how should we do this. Media, the internet." Norman said.

"We prefer to keep our discoveries secret." Enoke said.

"What do you mean we need to tell the world about this." Norman said.

"Most of the world already knows about digimon." Datamon said.

"Prepare to test on the subject and as for you Mr. Halfin you're services are no longer required." Enoke said and he was tossed down the stairs.

….

Outside

Tai and the others made it to where that number was.

"This isn't a house, it's a fortress." Kari said.

"What's with the knights?" T.K. said.

"They call themselves the Ever Knights. They're an organization that works with alien technology and plan to last forever." Tai said and T.K. and Kari were astonished. "What I know a few things."

…

Lab

Datamon was taken to a lab where they plan to dissect him.

"Hey I'm not that good with test." Datamon said.

"Let me assist you." A scientist was knocked out by Norman.

"What are you doing?" Datamon said.

"Getting you out of here." Norman said. He got him out of the cage, but a couple knights got Norman. Datamon kept running until he bumped into Kari.

"Davis!" Kari said.

"Kari!" Datamon said.

"You can hug him out later." Tai said as they tried to find a way out, but they made a wrong turn and ended in a room with alien technology.

"Look at all this alien tech. They don't know what they have here." Datamon said.

"Or maybe they do." T.K. said.

"We need to destroy everything." Datamon said. A group and Enoke entered the room.

"Spread out and find them." Enoke said. Tai and the others took cover behind a power core and Datamon got an idea.

"Tai grab that lunar sphere. T.K. the nitro compassider." Datamon said. They were confused. "It's not Davis talking its Datamon, do it." Datamon said and placed them on the power core. Then one of the nights found them.

"They're over here." The night said. T.K. pounded him and he fired his energy staff that blasted another knight down.

"You guys get out of here." Datamon said.

"What about you?" Kari said.

"If I can hook up the sphere and compassider to the power core it will implode the place. I'll meet you outside." Datamon said and they headed out. Datamon hoped in and hook the items up.

"Everyone out, except for you Norman, you have caused nothing, but trouble." Enoke said and the knights shoved him down. Datamon hopped out and the watch finally timed out.

"Finally you time out." Davis said.

"Where'd you come from?" Norman said.

"Later right now we need to get out of here." Davis said. They made it out before the fortress was destroyed and met up with Tai and the others.

"Anyone see where that little robot went?" Norman said. They all said no. "Well I am done with anything alien." He then walked away.

"I told him I was a digimon." Davis said and they were back on the road. "Feels good to be big again."

"You can say that again." Kari said as she hugged him and they both began to blush. Meanwhile Enoke took a look at the damage.

"Find out all there is about these people." Enoke said with a device that showed Tai, Kari, T.K., and Davis.


	8. Cold And Bug

A guy in a getaway car was driving with tons of money and Tai and the others were following him.

"There he is." T.K. said. Kurisarimon was on a motorcycle and driving after him.

"Move, one side, coming through." Kurisarimon said as he was passing through. The driver saw the motorcycle coming and started speeding up. "Oh I don't think so." He lifted the wheel up and struck the tire down on the trunk releasing the money. "And for the final tough." He took out one tentacle and popped o wheel.

"No way." The driver said because he thought the motorcycle was driving itself. Kurisarimon noticed an ice cream truck.

"Well I did just stop a bad guy." Kurisarimon said as he got off and opened the truck. The guy was arrested and the others were looking for Davis.

"Where's Davis?" Tai said.

"Long chase, hot day, I'm guessing there." T.K. said pointing to the ice cream truck and when they opened it they saw him shivering.

"Are you okay?" Kari said, but Davis just sneezed.

"I'll take that as a no." Tai said. When they got back Tai was taking his temperature. "101, well Davis has a cold."

"Maybe you'll think twice before having a snack in an ice cream truck." T.K. said. Davis grabbed T.K.'s hat and blew his nose in it. "Hey my hat."

"Maybe you'll think twice before saying something." Davis said.

"My mom use to give me a special mixture for a cold. There's a store down the block." Tai said. When they were down there, there was a festival going on. "It's so hard to get cherry flavored cough syrup."

"Tai are you sure about this since its Mom's cooking?" Kari said.

"Don't worry it will be worth it." Tai said.

"And I like to thank the economy for giving making me mayor of the city." A woman said and there was a swarm coming.

"Wasps!" T.K. said.

"Mayor Natasha." She turned and saw a man that was green with a brown coat on some bugs. "We will not allow you to wreck our home."

"You're the nut job that wouldn't leave." Mayor Natasha said.

"We better get ready." Davis said to Kari and T.K. Kari and T.K. changed into Lucker and Casta and Davis turned into Garurumon.

"Okay now to get that bug man." Garurumon said, but since his view was shorter he relied on smell, but he couldn't smell anything. "Hey I can't smell a thing." He tried to look around, but what he couldn't smell he kept bumping into things.

"What's wrong with him now?" T.K. said.

"Davis's cold must be affecting Garurumon's sense of smell. With his nose stuffed he can't tell what he's going to bump into." Tai said.

"Casta you help that woman I'll guide Garurumon." T.K. said.

"Right." Kari said.

"Why don't you come over for dinner, you're the main course." Some bugs started to lift Natasha.

"Hey just who are you?" Kari said.

"I am Clark and that's all you're knowing." The bug man name Clark said.

"**Wistina Nuna**." Kari said and created a twister, but some bugs covered them and were blown away instead.

"There he is." T.K. said.

"Thanks man." Garurumon said.

"**Howling Blaster**." He blasted his blue flames, but the bugs carried them away.

…

R.V.

Tai was giving Davis the medicine.

"Here this will fix you up." Tai said, but when Davis got a whiff he was grossed out.

"Oh that reeks." Davis said.

"Don't worry it smells worse than it taste, or is that the other way around." Tai said. "It's not just you I'm worried about. Seems you're cold is affecting your digimon." Davis tried out the medicine, but it he didn't like it.

"Oh I don't know what's worse, the cold or the cure." Davis said.

"I got it. Clark said something about demolishing a building, well the only building around for demolition is an apartment on Charles Street." T.K. said.

"What Tai doesn't know, won't hurt me." Davis said as he hid it.

…..

The Apartment

"Please don't hurt me." Natasha said with spiders all over her.

"Black widows, you shouldn't make any moves." Clark said. "My grandfather built this place and we've been here my whole life. Just me and my little friends and I won't let anyone destroy our home.

….

Charles Street

They arrived at the apartment and it looked ready to come down.

"Nice to place to visit, but I wouldn't want to live here." Kari said. They went in and trying to look for them. Davis went in a different direction without noticing it. Tai noticed a few articles about a nuclear explosion.

"They have to be here somewhere." Tai said. They were about to go through the door when they saw something big.

"Aw mega bug." Kari said, but a little light showed to be Machgaogamon.

"Ha, Ha very funny." T.K. said.

"I thought so." Machgaogamon said.

"Help!"

"That came from right above us." Tai said.

"I'm on it." Machgaogamon said as he busted through the door and got a hold of the others, but they plugged their noses.

"It's your pits, your cold rusted the metal." Tai said.

"And the sweat is coming through." T.K. said.

"I can't help it I'm sick." Machgaogamon said.

"You're telling me." Kari said and he busted through the the ceiling and saw Natasha.

"Stop, black widows." Natasha said.

"There has to be some way to help her." T.K. said. Machgaogamon sneezed and got the spiders off.

"Oops sorry." Machgaogamon said.

"You are trespassing." Clark said and ants came together and smacked away Machgaogamon.

"Don't just stand in one place." Tai said.

"You want to be king get ready to be crowned." Machgaogamon said as he was about to attack, but the ants came on his legs. "Ants in my pants." He started scratching and was accidently breaking the place apart.

"You are destroying our home." Clark said with some wasps covering him.

"The whole place is coming down." Kari said.

"He have to get out of here." Natasha said.

"No time." Tai said. The whole place came down, but Machgaogamon covered them and when everything settled the watch timed out.

"Oh now I got a headache." Davis said. Clark came up and saw his bugs were squished.

"You will pay for this, we will exterminate the entire city." Clark said and some bugs carried him away.

"This has been a weird day." Natasha said.

"Welcome to our world." T.K. said.

"Where did that metal wolf man go, I wanted to thank him." Natasha said.

"We'll let him know." Davis said and he left.

"So where do you think Bugsy went?" Kari said. Tai noticed a nuclear plant.

"Only one way to exterminate the whole city." Tai said. While they were driving up there Davis was shivering.

"Hey Tai turn on the A/C." Davis said.

"It's already on. Hey Kari get him some more of the medicine." Tai said and Davis didn't like that.

"No I already finished it." Davis lied.

"Wow insects have a lot of characteristics that give them strength." T.K. said.

"So what's your point?" Davis said.

"I'm saying that holding a bug barbeque is our best way to beat this guy." T.K. said.

"And I know just the chef." Davis said.

…

Nuclear Plant

They were walking through the plant trying to find Clark and then the alarm went off.

"Whoa what's happening? Is that bad?" Davis said.

"I'm sure an alarm is a good thing." Tai said sarcastically.

"Core temperature rising." A speaker said.

"He must be messing with the reactors controls." Tai said and when they made it to the control room.

"He smashed everything." T.K. said.

"There's a smaller control system down there we can use." Tai said.

"Is that one of the things you know?" Kari said. Then Clark entered with his bugs.

"You will not stop us." Clark said.

"If this place goes so will you." Davis said.

"We don't think so." Clark said and roaches covered him.

"Of course I saw an article he had that cock roaches will survive the blast." Tai said.

"So he's going to where a bug suit." Davis said. "Then time to turn up the heat." Davis slammed the watch down and became Meramon, but was a mixture of blue in him.

"Wait something's weird about you." T.K. said.

"We don't have time for us to argue. You guys take the reactor I'll take Bugs here." Meramon said and they took off.

"Get them." Clark said and a swarm of wasps went after them.

"Ever heard the expression mean as a hornet." Tai said as they saw the wasp coming after them.

"**Watada Druno**." Kari sprayed the wasps with water and knocked them to the ground. Meramon was busy dealing with Clark.

"You getting hot because I'm going to turn it up." Meramon said, but when he blasted him he was actually frozen. "Hey you should be burned not cold. My cold it froze my flames." Clark broke through and pounded him to the wall. Meramon then thought he could use the frozen flames. He froze his arm and started pounding him.

"**Wistina Nuna**." Kari created a twister blowing some bugs away.

"We can't hold these bugs off much longer." T.K. said. Meramon broke through the window and while Meramon was falling he created an ice pillar to freeze the bugs and to slide down.

"Someone called." Meramon said.

"Since when are you an ice maker?" T.K. said.

"I guess for some digimon a cold seems to be a good thing." Meramon said.

"I can't seem to stop the reactor." Tai said and Clark charged. "Davis look out." Meramon dodged him and froze him.

"Core temperature reaching critical." The speaker said.

"I got an idea." Meramon said as he started to freeze the reactor just before it blew up.

"Core temperature returning to normal."

"Nice job Davis." Tai said.

"Thanks, now can we get some hot chocolate." Meramon said. They left the plant and Davis was feeling much better.

"Ah I feel so much better." Davis said.

"Good because I wouldn't want to catch your cold." T.K. said and sneezed. "Oh no."

"Oh now T.K. has a cold." Kari said.

"I've got this." Davis said as he got out the medicine Tai gave him. "Drink up."

"OH NO!" T.K. shouted.


	9. Beating A Girl

Tai was filling up gas into the R.V.

"Alright tank is filled and ready to go." Tai said. Then the heard an explosion and saw an armor car being robbed by three goons.

"What are you looking at?" One of them said and blasted a laser from a high tech blaster.

"Guys move." Tai said as he moved them out of the way.

"I've got to get Tai out of there." Davis said and became Machgaogamon. HE jumped up and slammed his fist down. He took off two of their helmets.

"Wait you're all women. I don't want to hurt you here." Machgaogamon said and got blasted by the third.

"Well isn't that sweet." The third said.

"Clobber her." Kari said. Then two drones came down blasting everything.

"Hey this is my highest." The woman said.

"You can have it Juno." One of the women said and the other two ran off. The woman named Juno was about to blast Machgaogamon while he dealt with the drones, but Tai tossed a tire at her.

"Davis those drones must be after the watch." Tai said.

"You'll get yours junior." Juno said and blasted the roof of the gas station with ruble falling on Tai.

"Tai!" T.K. and Kari said.

"No!" Machgaogamon said. He slammed the two drones together and pushed Juno aside.

"We need to get him to a hospital." T.K. said.

"I'm on it." Kari said.

"**Teleportina**." Kari had them surrounded in a pink smoke that lifted them away.

"Who were you freaks?" Juno said as she examined the drones. One of launched a cable and merged itself with Juno where her skin became crimson and her shoulders and eyes had these crimson lens over them and blades on her arms. "Whoa this is going to be a blast."

….

Hospital

Tai was in the hospital and the others were hoping he's okay.

"I hope he's okay." Kari said.

"Couldn't you use a healing spell?" Davis said.

"I haven't learn any yet." Kari said.

'This is all my fault, is it?' Davis thought.

…..

Diaboromon's Ship

Diaboromon was the one who sent the drones and one was sending reports.

"The drones were defeated." The drone said.

"Send down more." Diaboromon said.

"We may not need to. It seems one of the drones merged with a being and that being is on the move." The drone said.

"Perhaps one is all I need because whoever wealds the omnitrix is a powerful one." Diaboromon said.

…

Jewelry Store

Juno was robbing a jewelry store.

"This is so much fun." Juno said. Then held her head in pain.

"Listen to me." Diaboromon said.

"Who are you, how did you get in my head?" Juno said.

"Silence, you work for me now." Diaboromon said.

"Guess again I work for only me." Juno said.

"You serve me now and I require a powerful item and if you achieve it I shall give you anything you could ever want." Diaboromon said.

…

Hospital

Davis was still worried about Tai.

"Davis don't worry the doctor said he be okay." Kari said.

"Maybe, but I'm a little concerned." Davis said.

"I'm concerned that Machgaogamon's butt got kicked by a girl." T.K. said.

"Heroes don't hit girls." Davis said. "Either way I'm not in the mood." He went out in the hall.

"You okay?" Kari said.

"Maybe if I become Kurisarimon I can tap into those machines to heal him faster." Davis said.

"Davis that won't work." T.K. said.

"Okay well what if I became Bakemon, I could meld with him. I just want to help." Davis said as he activated the watch. Juno was in the sky and got a fix on the watches signal and saw him in the hospital.

"There you are." Juno said.

"Davis just let things happen on his own." T.K. said. Then Juno came crashing through the window.

"Give me the omnitrix." Juno said.

"The what?" Davis said.

"I think she means the watch." Kari said. Then they started running with her after them.

"Stairs." Davis said as they all ran down.

"Davis that's the girl from the armor car robbery, I think she merged with those drones." T.K. said. Juno jumped down after them.

"Don't you think now would be time to become a digimon." Kari said.

"There's too many people around." Davis said as they made it outside and took cover behind some ambulances.

"We can do this the easy way, or the hard way." Juno said. She fired a laser and started a rockslide.

"Time to go Machgaogamon." Davis said, but became Meramon.

"Oh great I need muscle and I get a digital candle." Meramon said. "Go!" Kari and T.K. moved out of the way.

"**Magma Blast**." Meramon melted down the ambulances where the rocks went the other way.

"Hospital saved." Meramon said.

"But there are people at the bottom of the canyon." T.K. said and Meramon saw them.

"I hate it when you're right." Meramon said.

"**Roaring Fire**." Meramon breathed out fire when he was close enough and destroyed the bridge so the rocks would fall in the river. Juno flew in and grabbed Meramon and tossed him down.

"You want me I'm right here." Meramon said. Juno flew in, but Meramon ducked down and lit up an oil spill that blew up a truck and blew her away. After that Davis returned to the hospital.

"When I was playing with the watch I must have lead her here." Davis said.

"She wanted the watch, but she called it the omnitrix." T.K. said.

"That is weird, but we're safe for now." Tai said.

"This is my fault, if I didn't had this watch none of this stuff would be happening." Davis said.

"Yeah, but it won't come off so there's nothing we can do." Kari said.

"Maybe, maybe not." Davis said.

…

Juno

Juno just got up and her head started to hurt again.

"Where is the omnitrix?" Diaboromon said.

"I couldn't get it. You didn't tell me I be fighting a super hero. I'm through." Juno said and her head hurt even worst.

"You will do as I say, this time make him come to you." Diaboromon said.

…

Hospital

While the others were asleep Davis left a note.

"I'm doing this for you guys." Davis said and left. A few hours later Kari woke up.

"Davis?" Kari said and saw the note.

"Dear Tai, Kari, and T.K.

I care about you guys too much to let you get hurt. It's better this way.

Love Davis"

"Kari what's going on?" T.K. said as he and Tai woke up.

"In other news the police academy is under attack." A reporter said on the news.

"Davis is gone, but I think I know where he went. T.K. make sure Tai doesn't go anywhere." Kari said.

"You can't go alone." Tai said.

"I'll be alright." Kari said and left.

…

Police Academy

Juno was attacking the academy to draw out Davis. Rinkmon came and was attacking her from all directions.

"Looks like you got this party started without me." Rinkmon said. Juno grabbed his leg and tossed him.

"He wants his omnitrix he can have it, this is fun." Juno said.

"Who's he?" Rinkmon said and ran at her.

"**Spinning Cutter**." He slashed at her left and right. She then fired a laser at him and the ambulance came in.

"Who needs help?" A doctor said, but they kept fighting and the doctors moved out of the way. Then Kari came out from the back.

"Kari!" Rinkmon said and grabbed her at extreme speed. "What are you doing here?"

"It's better this way, sound familiar." Kari said.

"So does that beeping." Rinkmon said and turned back. They started running and took cover in a gym.

"Davis you can't run away from us." Kari said.

"I had to for your own safety. I don't want you or the others get hurt." Davis said.

"Yeah, but we're your friends. I don't want you hurt either." Kari said. Then her phone went off. "Hello. It's for you."

"Hello." Davis said and it was Tai on the other side.

"Davis what's the big idea running away from us." Tai said.

"Tai can we talk later. None of my digimon can take out this robot woman." Davis said.

"Davis if you can't take it down from the outside, take it down from the inside." Tai said.

"That's it, thanks." Davis said and hang up. Juno busted through the gym door and Davis became Kurisarimon. While Juno was looking for them Kurisarimon came down and attached himself to her.

….

Juno's Head

"Listen to me whoever you are." Diaboromon said to Kurisairmon. "I do not know who you are, but I will find you and when I do I will achieve what's mine. You should be afraid."

…

The Gym

Juno pulled Kurisarimon off and started blasting him.

"Time to get a work out." Kurisarimon said. He talked her onto a tread mill and attached himself to it and used it to toss her. "Now this won't hurt a bit."

"**Data Crusher**." He struck her with his tentacles and she felt pain.

"Okay it hurt a lot." Kurisarimon said and she turned to normal.

"I'm normal." Juno said.

"Abnormal is more like it." Kurisarimon said.

"Listen you got to help me I don't know what came over me." Juno said and saw her blaster. "I'm just a girl." She kicked the blaster up and aimed at him.

"So am I." Kari said.

"**Ubuna Gudoko**." Kari said and launched a force attack that had Juno hit the wall.

….

Hospital

Tai was being removed from the hospital and all he had were clutches.

"It feels good to be out and about." Tai said.

"So Davis what happened back in the gym?" Kari said.

"It's weird I saw this Diaboromon, but it wasn't the same one we fought before. He said I should be afraid." Davis said and saw a look on Tai's face. "Tai you look afraid."

"I'm fine and so will you as long as we stay together." Tai said and he understood. While they got in the R.V. Tai looked up to the sky knowing Diaboromon was up there.


	10. Enemy Has Arrived

One of Diaboromon's drones was discussing the next move.

"Sir we have drones ready to depart to the planet below and achieve the omnitrix." The drone said.

"No I will see to it myself." Diaboromon said.

…

Davis

Davis woke up from a sleep and was covered in sweat.

"Davis take it easy." Tai said.

"It was that Diaboromon again." Davis said.

"It was just a dream." T.K. said.

"T.K.'s right go back to sleep." Tai said.

"It felt real, he said I'm coming for you now." Davis said and that startled Tai.

"Change of plans we're hitting the room." Tai said.

"Tai it's three in the morning." Kari said.

"Best way to beat traffic." Tai said.

….

Diaboromon's Ship

"Sir how do you plan to find the omnitrix?" A drone said. Diaboromon was looking at pictures of Davis's digimon.

"I know away to lure this being to me." Diaboromon said as his ship landed.

…

Earth

"Oh man I am so bored." Davis said. Then heard an explosion. "What was that?"

"I'm sure local security could handle it." Tai said. Then there was a massive explosion.

"Looks like they could use some help." Davis said.

"Davis wait." Tai said, but Davis jumped out and turned into Meramon and flew to the city. When Meramon got there he saw drones attacking.

"**Fireball**." Meramon said as he threw a fireball and destroyed a couple.

"Okay who's next?" Meramon and was surrounded by more. "I had to ask. Why do I feel like you were expecting me?" The drones started firing lasers, but Meramon wasn't going to give up.

"**Magma Blast**." He launched his magma and it rained down on the drones.

"That was a bit too easy." Meramon said. Then this giant sphere came rolling in and opened up to be Diaboromon. "You're the Diaboromon that has been in my dreams."

"I have come for the omnitrix." Diaboromon said.

"Does he mean the watch?" Meramon said. Diaboromon swing his arm and knocked away Meramon. Meramon tried some of his fire, but it didn't even slow him down. "That's right Diaboromon is a mega." Then he had an idea. He melted the road where Diaboromon started to sink. Tai was driving and saw him.

"It can't be." Tai said.

"You want some more." Meramon said and The R.V. came in front of him.

"Davis Tai says to get in the R.V. now." T.K. said.

"What are you talking about?" Meramon said and the watch timed out.

"Davis get in now." Tai said and when Davis did he drove off. "Believe me you don't want to pick a fight with this Diaboromon."

"Uh how do you seem to know this guy?" Davis said.

"Tai is there something you're not telling us?" T.K. said. Then two drones came flying in.

"We've got company." Kari said.

"Well I'm not going without a fight." Davis said and changed into Flymon.

"Davis no." Tai said, but Flymon flew out.

"**Deadly Sting**." Flymon said as he launched his stinger and took out the drones. Diaboromon jumoed and got a hold of Flymon.

"Give me the omnitrix." Diaboromon said, but Flymon managed to shake him off.

"Who is this guy?" Flymon said. Tai was driving the R.V. away from the fight.

"Where are we going we have to help Davis?" Kari said.

"We will once we get to Mount Fuji." Tai said.

"Why what's at Mount Fuji?" T.K. said. They kept driving off while Flymon was dealing with Diaboromon.

"How am I going to take this guy out?" Flymon said.

"**Cable Crusher**." Diaboromon launched his arm and got a hold of Flymon. When he tapped the watch he changed back to Davis.

"Hey how'd you do that?" Davis said.

"A child, the omnitrix is in the hands of a mere child." Diaboromon said. He tried hacking it to get it off, but it wouldn't go. "It seems it has already merged with your DNA."

"I don't suppose that means you're going to let me go." Davis said.

"Hardly." Diaboromon said. His sphere came up and he hopped in with Davis.

…

Mount Fuji

Tai had just arrived at Mount Fuji.

"I don't think tourist are allowed on this road." T.K. said.

"We're not tourist." Tai said. When they came at a stop Tai hit a hidden button and a platform came down with the R.V. on it. They were now in some sort of hidden base. Tai was going through drawers and seemed to be looking for something.

"That's it I'm not taking another step until you tell us what's going on." T.K. said.

"Tai what is this place and how do you seem to know this Diaboromon?" Kari said.

"It's complicated, let's just say a digidestine wasn't the only thing I was." Tai said with a high tech cannon. "Come on let's find Davis."

…

Diaboromon's Ship

Davis was being held on a restraint.

"I should have known the omnitrix be used as a play toy." Diaboromon said.

"Hey I saved a lot of people by becoming a digimon." Davis said.

"You hold the key to controlling worlds, ruling galaxies." Diaboromon said. "It will soon be mine." Some blades came up. Just outside the R.V. was heading towards the ship.

"You guys might want to hold on to something." Tai said. He pressed a button and the front of the R.V. came out and lit up. It jumped off a cliff and was heading straight towards it. Diaboromon had a blade ready to slice Davis's arm off.

"You sure we can't talk this over." Davis said. The R.V. came busting through and Tai came out with the cannon. "Tai!"

"Claws off my friend Diaboromon." Tai said.

"Kamiya." Diaboromon said and got blasted.

"He knows you Tai." Davis said.

"It's a long story." Tai said. Static started coming into the restraint.

"Hey…..what's going…on?" Davis said as he went from Rinkmon to Andromon to Garurumon.

"Power surge must be affecting the watch." Tai said and Davis became Machgaogamon and broke free.

"Look out." T.K. said as drones came and attacked. Machgaogamon was about to punch them, but went through them when he became Bakemon. Then became Datamon.

"A little digimon know how and the toaster is toast." Datamon said and after that one got fried he jumped to the next one. One was about to blast at T.K.

"Try picking on someone your own size." Davis said as Kurisarimon attached to the drone and sliced the other one. Tai was hacking into the computer, but Diaboromon pushed him a side and held him by the hole.

"Tai!" The others said.

"You are finished Kamiya." Diaboromon said.

"NO!" Kurisarimon said and tackled him down.

"Davis!" The others said. While they were falling Kurisarimon got separated and headed towards the mountain, but turned into Depthmon and held on.

"Oh sometimes I hate this watch." Depthmon said. He was trying to climb, but was hard without any feet. Then Diaboromon jumped down.

"I am through playing around." Diaboromon said as he slammed his claw down, but missed when Davis became Rinkmon.

"I can still give you a run for your money." Rinkmon said and took off.

"You can't run from me forever." Diaboromon said, but Rinkmon was coming from the other side.

"Wasn't planning on it, peek a boo." Rinkmon said and tackled him, but he got hurt. "Oh I'll be feeling that tomorrow."

"For you there is no tomorrow." Diaboromon said and tossed him.

"Special delivery." Davis said as Andromon.

"**Lightning Blade**." He launched his attack, but it didn't do much on him. Andromon started throwing punches, but that didn't do a thing. "Oh man." Diaboromon grabbed him and slammed him to the ground. He was about to strike with his claw, but Andromon changed into Bakemon.

"Yes, sometimes I love this watch." Bakemon said and went through the ground. Diaboromon saw his ship go down. Tai was driving the R.V. to get out.

"Hold on you guys." Tai said and crashed out side. Bakemon was coming out of the mountain.

"Don't switch on me now." Bakemon said and saw the ship. "No."

"You guys okay?" Tai said.

"At times like this, going back to school doesn't seem so bad." T.K. said and heard a noise.

"Davis!" They all said. Bakemon made it to the R.V. and saw it a wreck.

"Kari, T.K., Tai." Bakemon said and when he got outside Diaboromon had them knocked out. "No." He then turned into Garurumon.

"It's your choice. You or them." Diaboromon said. Garurumon stood down. Diaboromon let them go and turned him back to Davis. "How noble." He then grabbed him and went back to his ship.

"Diaboromon no don't go back in there." Tai said as they woke up, but Diaboromon went in.

"Foolish humans." Diaboromon said, but the alarm went off. "The auto self-destruct has been activated. He tried to turn it off, but it wouldn't go. "Kamiya you are a thorn in my side." Then he got blasted.

"I'm an even worse one." Davis said with the cannon and turned into Meramon for a getaway.

"Self-destruction in 10 seconds." The speaker said.

"No!" Diaboromon said and the ship blew up. Tai, Kari and T.K. got to a crater where Davis was.

"Way to go Davis." Kari said.

"And there are times like this going back to school is a drag." T.K. said.

"Tai we need to talk." Davis said.


	11. Tai's Story

Tai was driving the R.V. telling his story about how he knew Diaboromon.

"It was my first job after my adventure in the digital world. Diaboromon was trying to hack in to nuclear missiles and take them for his ship and like I already said this wasn't the same the same Diaboromon we fought before." Tai said. "Me and my partner had to stop him. I used my weapon to stick him to the missile and boom, no more Diaboromon or so I thought."

"Whoa you were a hero." Davis said.

"I was just a guy with a job." Tai said.

"Exactly what was that job?" T.K. said.

"We called ourselves the plumbers. We dealt with anything alien and they thought Diaboromon was one." Tai said "I was the youngest plumber to there was for humans."

"You were?" Kari said.

"When you dealt with evil digimon and hang with Izzy it was kind of easy." Tai said.

"And you knew about the watch the whole time." T.K. said.

"Well since it has digimon the plumbers didn't know about that." Tai said.

"You always told me I could tell you anything Tai, I guess you didn't feel the same." Kari said. then some fire trucks with sirens went by.

"Alright a chance for the plumbers to be back in action." Davis said.

"Sorry Davis, but my plumber days are over." Tai said.

"Well mine are just getting started. Time for Rinkmon." Davis said, but when he transformed.

"Depthmon, this thing must be death when I talk to it." Depthmon said. He hitched a ride on a truck and was at a millionaire's house.

"There's some kind of creature in there." The owner said.

"I got this." Depthmon said as he went in. "Okay who's the bad creature giving us a bad name." Then there was this small red creature and Depthmon just laughed. The creature grabbed a rock and it hit Depthmon hard. "Okay skirt you're asking for it."

"**Power Pulse**." He launched an energy fist that knocked the creature into a fountain. The creature sprayed some water, but nothing.

"Nice try, but I live in that stuff." Depthmon said. The creature jumped off his head and Depthmon already lost sight of it. Depthmon backed into a guy that looked in his 50s.

"Aw who are you? Who am I? Who are you?" They said at the same time. Then the guy blasted Depthmon. "

"Looks like it's my lucky day. I even get a new kind of fish stick alien." The man said. He spotted the creature and tried to blast him, but the creature had a book shelf came down on him. Then Depthmon sneak up on the creature and slammed a box down on him.

"Not bad for a fish stick." Depthmon said and the watch timed out.

"Got to go." Davis disguised his voice as the guy got up.

"Davis are you okay?" Tai said as the others made it.

"Barely some guy in a jump suit nearly roasted me." Davis said as they saw the guy.

"Tai!" The guy said.

"Phillip!" Tai said and they came in a bear hug.

"You know this guy." Davis said.

"Phillip use to be my mentor." Tai said. Phillip use to be Tai's partner and mentor in the plumbers. He bagged the creature and got his money in his car.

"Yeah I can afford stuff like this when I get these aliens." Phillip said.

"You got it, it was….." "It's great to see you again." Tai said interrupting Davis.

"Yeah it has been a while since you took down that Diaboromon." Phillip said. "You ever thought about getting back in the plumber game."

"You know I was done with the plumbers when there was no more aliens on earth." Tai said.

"Yeah anyway I figure you're a part of this digidestine thing you told me about after what happened last December." Phillip said then noticed the omnitrix. "Nice watch there kid."

"Yeah it's called the…." "We've got to get going." Tai interrupted Davis and drove off.

"I don't get it why not tell Phillip about the omnitrix." Davis said.

"He barely knows about digimon." Tai said.

"He did think Depthmon was an alien." Kari said.

"Hey we could start the plumbers again. You, me, and Phillip." Davis said.

"Davis I know you look up to me, but the plumbers are no longer around on earth." Tai said.

"Tai can you hear me." Phillip said on a monitor that came up. "Two vulpamancers are in a meat processing plant."

"Vulpamancers!" Tai said.

"Alright the plumbers are back in action." Davis said. When they made it at the meat processing plant Phillip was knocked down.

"Phillip are you okay?" Tai said.

"Yeah I'm glad you're here. We could sure use those plumber skills of yours." Phillip said.

"Don't worry we're on it." Davis said. Then two vulpamancers came out.

"You were saying." T.K. said.

"They look like wild dogs, maybe I can talk to them." Davis said.

"Davis wait." Tai said, but Davis became Garurumon.

"What kind of watch it that?" Phillip said.

"It's called the omnitrix. It allows Davis to become the digimon I told you about." Tai said.

"Okay boys let's talk this over." Garurumon said.

"Davis I don't think they speak human." T.K. said.

"Then how come I can understand them." Garurumon said and one slammed him away.

"Davis didn't say anything." Kari said.

"Vulpamancers aren't big fans of small talk." Tai said. They both followed Garurumon to a conveyer belt. Garurumon used a meat that was hanging to knock one away.

"I thought dogs liked meat." Garurumon said. The other one tackled him down. "Whoa and I thought my dog breath smelled bad."

"**Howling Blaster**." Garurumon blasted the alien dog off him. Then he was surrounded by two, but held their heads.

"This little device sends out a frequency to tame these beast." Phillip said and the watch timed out. "That's amazing, so this is what a digimon is like."

"You should see the real thing." Davis said.

"Phillip look out." Tai said and one of those dogs knocked the device and smashed it. "You could really go on a diet." Tai used a fork lift and shoved both of them in another room and closed the garage door.

…

Phillip's Place

"Yeah this place is pretty nice." Phillip said.

"Wow I don't even get a dollar for my heroic deeds." Davis said.

"What do you say Tai, we become a team again. With your courage, Davis's power, and my instincts we be a great team." Phillip said.

"I think it's rather weird how those beast came out of nowhere." Tai said.

"Aliens huh." Phillip said.

"I need to check something out." Tai said and stepped out.

"Hey kids order anything you want for room service." Phillip said and left.

"Alright." Davis said.

"There's something Tai's not telling us." Kari said.

"We better check it out." T.K. said.

"I'm staying here for free room service." Davis said.

"You're right it's probably plumber business." T.K. said and that convinced him. When they made it outside and both cars were gone.

"No Tai or Phillip." Kari said.

"Where would they go?" Davis said.

"There's only one place to go if Tai thinks those creatures are connected." T.K. said and Davis became Rinkmon and they took off.

….

Mount Fuji

Tai was inside the old plumber's base inside the mountain.

"It's gone." Tai said.

"Looking for this." He turned and saw Phillip.

"The null void projector, I thought those things looked familiar. You stole the null void projector and using it to release the aliens we caught to make a quick buck." Tai said.

"You're smarter than I remember." Phillip said. "What do you say we can become a team again."

"Not happening." Tai said.

"That's a shame." Phillip said and used it to bring out a giant green creature. "Oh and I'll tell Davis how you wanted him to follow in your footsteps." When the creature was about to attack Tai Rinkmon got him out of the way and T.K. kicked it in the head.

"You're no plumber." Rinkmon said.

"Davis we don't need Tai." Phillip said.

"You attacked my friend so you can forget about me joining you." Rinkmon said.

"Too bad." Phillip said and left leaving them with the creature.

"Leave him we need to deal with this thing." T.K. said. While he and Rinkmon dealt with the creature Tai was looking for something.

"Where is it?" Tai said.

"Tai can you pick up the pace." Rinkmon said and got hit by a plank as the watch timed out.

"Because I can't." Davis said. T.K. was thrown at a drawer and it opened up to what Tai needed.

"Thanks T.K." Tai said as he tossed a sphere and released a gas that knocked the creature out. They helped up Davis and realized.

"Where's Kari?" They all said. Kari was by Phillip's car and she heard the elevator com up.

"**Invisibledina**." Kari said and became invisible and hoped in the car. Phillip got in and started driving off not knowing Kari was in there. When Tai and the others got to the R.V. Tai went full throttle with rocket boosters.

"So how many aliens are in that thing?" Davis said.

"It's actually a portal to another dimension, there could be over a thousand inside." Tai said. When Phillip wasn't looking Kari tried to reach for the projector, but her spell wore off and he saw her. He reached and grabbed it. The car shook a little so he had to get a hold of the wheel.

"Better start looking for a new job because this thing is going bye bye." Kari said. Phillip pressed an auto pilot in his car and grabbed the projector before Kari could get rid of it and accidently used it. Phillip saw Tai coming.

"Good idea we could use a distraction." Phillip said and a grey creature with tentacles and wings came flying out.

"That doesn't look like a friendly pigeon." Davis said and the creature attacked him.

"We need muscle to stop this thing, Mach muscle." Davis said, but became Datamon.

"Datamon, I said muscle not mini." Datamon said and hopped on it. "A little nervous system jolt should have me control it. Sure wish I knew what I was talking about." He pinched the creature and had it land on Phillip's car and had it crashed on a bridge and he fell out with Datamon acrossed from him.

"Back off or I'll release every alien in here." Phillip said.

"Then you'll be out of a job." Datamon said.

"So will you, you're going to be real busy." Phillip said.

"Sorry I'm on summer vacation." Datamon said and Phillip fired the projector.

"**Refletado**." Kari said and the blast was reflected and Phillip got hit.

"See ya." Kari said.

"And I definitely wouldn't want to be ya." Datamon said. They returned all the other aliens to the null void.

"I'm sorry I kept my pass a secret guys." Tai said.

"It's okay we went through the same about our digimon." T.K. said.

"And you guys would have made great plumbers." Tai said.

"What about Phillip?" Kari said.

"I'm afraid we may never know." Tai said.


	12. Big Guy

Davis and the others were at a forest and camping out.

"Wow it's nice to enjoy some peace and quiet." Tai said.

"Man I hate this thing." Davis said.

"Well most of it." T.K. said.

"Davis what are you doing?" Kari said.

"I figure I go Rinkmon and pick up a double cheeseburger at that burger stand we passed a few miles back." Davis said. Then when Davis transformed he tripped and got a good look at himself.

"Whoa what am I?"

"I've seen this digimon before back at Paris." Tai said.

"Yeah that's Bigmamemon." T.K. said with Bigmamemon having the watch on his forehead and they helped him up.

"Wow a new digimon." Bigmamemon said.

"And if there's one more there could be a hundred more." Tai said.

"So what can this thing do?" Bigmamemon said.

"Well he is an ultimate level digimon." Tai said. Then Kari saw a meteor.

"Duck." Kari said and they moved a side and the meteor crashed down.

"Whoa guys help." Bigmamemon said and started to roll away.

"Look at the bright side you're heading in the same direction as the meteor." T.K. said and they followed him. When they made it the Meteor was huge and it started to hatch into what look like a giant tick.

"What is that thing?" Kari said. Then a ship came down with three guys on hover disk coming down.

"Who are you?" Tai said.

"Do not threat we come in peace." A blue one said.

"That's what they all say." T.K. said.

"Silence everyone the great one is speaking to me." A small yellow one said. "He says he's now feeding and enjoys this one."

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Tai said.

"We are humble servants to the great one." A big one with an axe said.

"Allow me to explain." The blue one said as he showed an image of the tick and a planet. "You see the great one feeds on the planet with his greatness being spread throughout the planet until the planet is obliterated."

"And that's what he's going to do here." Kari said.

"No way I'm letting that happen." Bigmamemon said as he tried to run in, but the one with the axe bounced him off.

"Davis!" Tai said as they went after him. Davis bounced from tree to tree and knocked the others down a hill until he timed out.

"Oh man I get a new digimon and it's nothing, but a big bloat." Davis said.

"Oh yeah don't worry about a giant tick destroying the earth." T.K. said. Then they saw the trees being turned to purple and bloating.

"That tick's poison is affecting the planet." Kari said.

"We need to get up there and destroy that thing before it destroys us." Tai said.

"I'm already in the green so let's go." Davis said as he became Flymon and took off holding onto the others.

"Time to tick off a tick." Flymon said. Back at the tick the three servants were enjoying the view.

"The great one says he wants us to go and observe his work." The yellow one said. They flew off looking at the new landscape.

"I've spotted the human males and female, but what are they riding on?" The blue one said.

"A ton of fury." Flymon said.

"**Deadly Sting**." Stingmon launched his stingers, but those three dodged them and went after them.

"**Wistina Nuna**." Kari said creating a twister to shake them. Flymon set the others down.

"What are you doing?" Tai said.

"Letting you off, this fly is flying solo." Flymon said and took off. The servants started blasting at Flymon and Flymon headed up and headed down at them.

"Oh yeah who's bad, oh yeah, oh no." Flymon said as the watch timed out.

"Davis!" T.K. said. Davis got a hold of one of the hover disk and sent the yellow one flying.

"Oh man how do you work this thing?" Davis said as he started trying to fly on it with the other two following them and trying to blast him. "Coming in for a landing." Davis said as he headed down with the others following him then pulled up. "Beep, beep." The other two crashed down into the ground and got stuck

"He's got the moves." Tai said and Davis came down.

"Anyone need a lift." Davis said as they all headed back to the tick and it was bigger.

"It's getting bigger as it feeds." Tai said.

"Then let's see how it likes a taste of Machgaogamon." Davis said. He did become Machgaogamon, but nothing he tried worked. "Okay one down nine to go." He tried all his digimon, but nothing was working. "Okay this thing is indestructible." The three servants appeared.

"Activate dome prison." The blue one said to the big one and fired a beam putting them in a dome. "It is time for the finally feeding and the destruction of your planet and you four with it."

"I never thought I get blown up by a tick." Kari said. The dome was deactivated and they were given sponges.

"What are these for?" T.K. said.

"Before the great one can finish feeding he must be bathed." The blue one said referring to the ooze coming off.

"No way I am not scrubbing that thing's feet." Davis said.

"Davis just do what they say for now." Tai said and they started scrubbing while the planet started to dry up.

"It is glorious." The blue one said.

"This is the grossest thing ever." Kari said and a few lice came.

"Yuck, space lice." T.K. said.

"We need to do something, we're running out of time." Tai said.

"And digimon I went everyone." Davis said.

"Not exactly everyone." T.K. said.

"No way, I'm not becoming Bigmamemon plus I don't think I could." Davis said.

"Don't try and earth becomes a cesspool." T.K. said as Davis look around.

"I hate it when you're right." Davis said. "Here goes nothing." Davis slammed the watch down and his body expanded and became Bigmamemon.

"Yeah, now what do I do?" Bigmamemon said. The three servants noticed them.

"Destroy all adversaries." The blue one said as they started blasting them.

"Davis destroy that tick, we'll handle these guys." Tai said.

"The bigger they are the harder they fall." Bigmamemon said.

"**Big Smirk Bomb**." Bigmamemon launched an energy blast from his fist, but it bounced off him. The others were busy taking care of the servants. T.K. stepped on a lose scale and kicked it at one of them. Davis jumped off an edge and kicked one down. The tick started inhaling.

"That's it." Bigmamemon said and jumped inside.

"No!" All three servants shouted. Bigmamemon was bouncing around breaking organs and bones inside. The tick then exploded with ooze going everywhere. Kari used her force field spell to keep her and the others dried.

"Gross it's raining tick goop." Kari said. Bigmamemon came up with goop all over him.

"Okay for the first time I desperately need a shower." Bigmamemon said.

"The great one has been silenced forever." The yellow one said.

"You destroyed him." The blue one said. "Hail to the new great one."

"Hail, hail." The yellow one said.

"Whatever." The big one said.

"Not too loyal." T.K. said.

"I could get use to this." Bigmamemon said. Then the watch timed out.

"That's right you're just a mere human." The blue one said. "You may keep the flotation stand."

"Enjoy the rest of your day." The yellow one said and they left.

"Actually it looks like there are many days to come." Tai said as everything returned to normal.

"It looks like everything is going back to normal." T.K. said.

"Hello T.F. nothing we ever do is normal." Davis said as he shook the goop off.

"Way to go Davis." Tai said.

"Yeah I'm the kid that saved the earth. My work is done." Davis said, but was cleaning the R.V. "Me and my big mouth."

"Uh Davis you missed some tick goop over there." Kari said.

"Oh man." Davis said as there was goop all over the R.V.


	13. Plant Power

"Give me that thing." Davis said.

"No way." T.K. said. They were fighting over the remote to the T.V.

"I called dibs." Davis said.

"Just like you called dibs on Kari." T.K. whispered with Davis blushing and started scratching his foot.

"Okay come on guys you need to learn to share." Tai said.

"Oh man I think I got athlete's foot." Davis said.

"Here this should help." Kari said as she tossed some powder. Then a kid stepped in front of the R.V.

"Their coming, help me!" The kid said and Tai tried to put on the break and the kid hanging on a cliff when he moved out of the way.

"Flymon clear for takeoff." Davis said, but became Bigmamemon.

"Oh man can't this thing ever get it right." Bigmamemon said. The kid slipped off the branch and Bigmamemon jumped and managed to get a hold of him while bouncing off the cliff and some trees. "You okay?" The kid just fainted at the sight of him. "I'll take that as a no." The watch timed out and Davis took him to the R.V.

"Just a few scrapes and bruises, but he's out cold." Tai said.

"His name is Gabe." Kari said.

"How'd you know that?" Davis said.

"Women's intuition." Kari said.

"That and he's wearing a name tag." Tai said.

"He must go to camp oak." T.K. said.

"That is one nasty rash." Davis said referring to the red mark on his arm.

"I saw the camp sign a few miles back. They have to have a nurse." Tai said. They drove up to the camp, but it looked abandoned. When they entered the kitchen no one was around. "Food's still warm, must have just left." Then the sound of thunder turned the power out. When Tai used a flashlight he saw Davis eating.

"What I'm hungry." Davis said.

"Here I got a spare you guys can share." Tai said.

"Like T.L. and me don't share enough." Davis said. They went back into the kitchen they saw two kids hiding.

"Is it safe to come out?" They said.

"Yeah, who are you?" Kari said.

"I'm Time." The boy said.

"And I'm Kim." The girl said.

"We're twins." They both said.

"Where's the nurse?" Tai said.

"Gone." Time said.

"With all the others." Kim said. Tai tried the phone, but it didn't work.

"Storm must have blown the phone signal. Let's get back to Gabe." Tai said. They hurried through the rain. "Sorry I only got three clean ones." He said tossing them towels.

"That's okay." Tim said.

"We'll share." Kim said, but Davis and T.K. weren't doing so well.

"A couple people I know could learn a few things from you." Kari said.

"Who?" Both T.K. and Davis said. Tai tried to start the R.V., but it wouldn't work. When he checked the engine it was covered in something.

"The engine is covered in some kind of fungus. We're going to have to stay here for the night." Tai said. They carried Gabe into a cabin and Davis was using the foot powder.

"Athlete's foot?" Kim said.

"Everyone gets those here." Tim said.

"I'm going to see if I can fix something up in the kitchen." Tai said and left.

"Hey I think I found a stash." T.K. said.

"Oh give it here." Davis said and they fought over it.

"Can't you guys just share?" The twins said.

"Davis and T.K. don't share all that much." Kari said.

"Their here." Gabe said as he got up then they heard Tai scream.

"That sounded like Tai." Davis said, but Gabe stopped him from leaving.

"Don't go out there. They'll find you." Gabe said.

"No worries I got animal instinct." Davis said and became Garurumon looking through for Tai through the forest and came across what seemed to be a giant hole.

"What's down there?" Garurumon said. Then roots came out and dragged him down. "Let me go."

"**Howling Blaster**." Garurumon said and blasted himself free and spotted Tai.

"Davis!" Tai said and was dragged away from the roots. Then the watch timed out.

"Oh man not now." Davis said. Then human sized mushrooms came up. "Whoa now that's weird." Davis managed to climb out and head back to the cabin. "You won't believe this."

"Killer mushrooms everywhere." Gabe said.

"And they're taking over the camp." T.K. said.

"Right, and they got Tai." Davis said.

"There must be a dormant species that awoke when this camp was built. We got to get out of here." Gabe said.

"I'm not going anywhere without Tai." Kari said.

"That makes all three of us." Davis said as they went out. Then giant spores grew out of the ground. "Okay they stopped."

"Actually those are puff spores containing billions of mushroom spores. If those spores are released." Gabe said.

"They could spread over the whole country at least." T.K. said.

"That's it I'm going Rinkmon to rescue Tai and start chomping them down." Davis said.

"The only way to destroy a mushroom is to destroy it's brain." Gabe said.

"Thanks for the tip." Davis said, but T.K. stopped him.

"I'm coming with you, he's my brother." Kari said

"No I'm coming with you, Tai was always there for me when I needed him." T.K. said.

"We might share a bunch of stuff T.K., but I need you to stay behind to protect Kari and those kids. Besides we don't share this." Davis said and T.K. knew he was right.

"Be careful." T.K. said and Davis became Rinkmon and started heading for the hole and saw giant mushrooms growing.

"This doesn't look good." Rinkmon said and headed down. The others were trying to find a place to take cover.

"If we make it to the mess hall we can barricade ourselves in the kitchen." Gabe said.

"And fight these things off with what a spatula?" Tim said.

"We are so dead meat." Kim said. Then the ground started shaking.

"We need to get to higher ground." T.K. said.

"But the rock wall is only for the older campers." Kim said.

"Well right now is for camp rules to be broken." Kari said.

….

Tai

Tai was being held by roots and when he woke up he saw Rinkmon.

"Tai." Rinkmon said.

"Davis." Tai said.

"Save your strength." Rinkmon said as he was pulling roots off, but the watch timed out.

"No not now." Davis said.

"Davis look out." Tai said and the roots wrapped around him.

…..

Camp

The kids made it up to the top of the rock wall.

"We need to keep moving." T.K. said.

"We can use this zip line." Kari said and Tim and Kim grabbed a t bar.

"Me first." Tim said.

"No me." Kim said.

"Does it really matter?" T.K. said and headed down. One mushroom cut the rope and they took cover inside a shed when the mushrooms came after them.

"We wouldn't be here if you didn't make us hide in the kitchen." Tim said.

"Me it was your idea in the first place." Kim said.

"Well you didn't had to listen to me." Tim said.

"Stop it!" Kari said.

"He/She started it." They said.

"It doesn't matter who started what's important that you stick together because we're gonna have to fight our way out." T.K. said.

….

Tai And Davis

Tai and Davis were being held against the wall.

"Davis can you reach the watch?" Tai said.

"Yeah, but I think it still needs to recharge." Davis said and when the dial went down Davis was covered in vines and blades came on and he became Shurimon with the watch on his chest.

"What the heck!?" Tai said.

"I'm Shurimon." Shurimon said and sliced the vines with his shuriken. "I got to give Hawkmon more respect." He sliced Tai free. "Let's get out of here Tai."

"You're not going anywhere."

"Did you hear that Tai?" Shurimon said.

"Hear what?" Tai said and vines dragged them through the ground and at some sort of brain.

…

The Camp

T.K., Kari, and the campers charged in and used the sports equipment to fight off the mushrooms.

"Come on we need to head to the kitchen." T.K. said. They made it inside and were safe for a while.

…

Tai And Davis

"You must be the big brain." Shurimon said.

"I prefer mycelium." The brain said.

"Davis who are you talking to?" Tai said.

"Mushroom head must be because Shurimon is a plant digimon." Shurimon said and the brain opened its mouth. "Oh why can't you be a vegetarian?" Shurimon sliced himself free and stretched out his arm and freed Tai.

"Surely as a plant you must understand and share our belief." The brain said.

"I'm not good at sharing anything, just ask T.K." Shurimon said and started slicing rods that connected it to the tunnel.

"**Double Star**." Shurimon stretched out and spin his arms.

….

Mess Hall

The kids had the door barricaded and they thought they were safe.

"Okay that should hold them." T.K. said.

"Uh T.K." Kari said and saw another door and the mushrooms came in.

….

Tai And Davis

Shurimon continued to slice at the brain.

"Resistance is futile. Even if you stop me you cannot stop the spores I am about to release." The brain said.

"I'll worried about them next." Shurimon said, but the watch timed out, Then the brain got a hold of them again.

"Tai, I'm sorry." Davis said.

"If I'm going down I'm at least going to kick the fun out of this fungus." Tai said.

"That's it. The foot powder said it kills all kinds of fungus." Davis said as he tossed his shoe and the foot powder in and the brain threw up.

…..

Mess Hall

The mushrooms started to shrivel up.

"What just happened?" Gabe said.

"Davis just happened?" T.K. said and they all head out.

"This camp rock." Tim and Kim said, but then they saw Tai and Davis covered in ooze.

"You did it." Kari said.

"Almost we still got to stop those spores." Davis said. Then remember everyone gets athlete's foot. They were in the nurse and found the foot powder. "Any ideas on how we're going to let this go?"

"Actually." T.K. said. He was flying on Flymon and sprayed all the powder that killed all the spores.

…..

Pizza Parlor

"Nice work T.K." Davis said.

"You too." T.K. said.

"It seems now you guys learned to share anything." Kari said and their pizza came in.

"Mushrooms gross." Davis and T.K. said.

"like she said, anything." Tai said.


	14. Zane Eleven Returns

Davis in the others were waiting in a line for a video game Davis wanted.

"We've been in this line for hours and it hasn't move." T.K. said.

"That new soccer game is in there." Davis said.

"Don't you already have this game?" Kari said.

"This game allows you to use special powers." Davis said.

"You know there was an air condition book store a block down." Tai said.

"You guys go on ahead I'm staying here." Davis said and they went on ahead.

"So you think Davis went crazy in that line?" T.K. said as they exit and then saw Machgaogamon go on a rampage. "He must have lost it. All this for a video game." Then special forces arrived.

"Get ready the Mega Blaster." The leader said.

"Yes Officer Max." A soldier said getting out a cannon attached to the body.

"That doesn't look good." Tai said and T.K. went to talk to Machgaogamon.

"Davis what are you doing?" T.K. said. Then he got blasted into an incinerator inside a building.

"Davis!" All three of them shouted. Machgaogamon came out and took off.

"There must be a logical explanation." Tai said.

….

R.V.

They came in and Davis was playing his game.

"Are you whack going digimon just to get a video game." T.K. said.

"What are you talking about?" Davis said.

"You going Machgaogamon and wrecking the whole block." T.K. said.

"T.K. I'm sure Davis was a good explanation." Tai said.

"Yeah I don't know what you're talking about." Davis said.

"Oh so you're claiming you never do anything wrong." T.K. said.

"Sounds about right besides you have no evidence I did anything wrong." Davis said.

"Oh yeah." T.K. said showing the news that Machgaogamon attacking.

"That's not me." Davis said.

"Oh yeah I'm sure it was another Machgaogamon." T.K. said sarcastically.

"T.K." Tai said.

"It's possible I mean all the digimon live somewhere in the digital world and are in the real world, like that Gesomon at the lake." Davis said.

"I believe Davis, if he said he didn't do it, then he didn't do it." Kari said.

"Besides Davis would never miss use his powers like that." Tai said.

"Tai please." T.K. said.

"Okay you got a point." Tai said.

"No one's going to ruin my digimon's reputation." Davis said and headed out. Davis headed back to the store to look for clues.

"Criminals always return to the scene of the crime." T.K. said.

"Will you give it a rest." Davis said.

"What do you expect to find?" Tai said. Then Davis noticed the Machgaogamon.

"There he is." Davis said as he went after him and the others followed down an alley. He followed it to a building that makes money. (AN: I don't know if they have one in Japan and if they do what it's called.) The others followed inside and saw Meramon attacking innocent people.

"Okay I was going to give him one, but two of Davis's digimon terrorizing, that can't be a coincidence." T.K. said.

"T.K. I'm telling you Davis wouldn't do this." Kari said.

"Either way I'm stopping this right now." T.K. said as he ran up to him. "Hey hot head back off the fireworks before someone gets hurt. Now if you just take responsibility for once we can work something out."

"T.K." Davis said.

"Not now Davis." T.K. said and realized. "Davis so who are you?"

"Me, I'm a hottie, can't you tell." Meramon said as he launched his attack, but Davis became Andromon and shielded him.

"Now do you believe me?" Andromon said. "You guys get everyone out of here. I'll take the imposter." Andromon went in and attacked him, but he jumped over him and was out of sight. "I don't know who you are, but you're giving us digimon a bad name."

"So why don't you go and tell on me to those friends of yours." Meramon said then blasted a carrier that had money fall over him. "Hey look it's raining money."

"Who are you?" Andromon said.

"You still haven't figure it out." Meramon said and his head turned into Zane's.

"Zane!" Andromon said. "How, I thought you were drained of my powers when I last saw you."

"Yeah well that watch infused your powers into me allowing me to become the same digimon as you. If I just concentrate hard enough." Zane said. "Problem is I can only stay human for a short time. You made me into this freak."

"Like this is my fault, who's idea was it to drain the watches power, not mine." Andromon said.

"I don't care and now I'll do the crime and you'll do the time partner." Zane said and became Flymon.

"Got to fly." Flymon said and flown through the sky roof. Then those special police forces came in thinking Andromon was the bad guy.

"No sudden moves or we'll turn you to scrap metal." General Max said.

"You don't understand, I'm the good digimon, the bad one got away." Andromon said.

"He's telling the truth officer, there was another monster." Kari said.

"I just catch them kid. I don't care what you say all you monsters are bad. I've been after your friends for the past few weeks, but you're not getting away this time." Officer Max said.

"This time?" Andromon said and thought of what Zane has done. They started firing at him, but he jumped up and grabbed a ladder to a cat walk.

"Don't let him get away." Officer Max said. While Andromon was up there the watch started to beep. He was surrounded by soldiers so he jumped down. When one soldier was about to attack he saw Davis.

"Aw don't hurt me. Oh he's gone." Davis said. They brought him back to the others.

"There you are, you have no idea how worried I was." Kari said as she embraced him as an act. Officer Max noticed the omnitrix.

"Nice watch, never seen anything like it." Officer Max said.

"Yeah it's from the U.S." Davis said and they left.

"Keep an eye on those kids." Officer Max said.

….

R.V.

"It was both Zane as Machgaogamon and Meramon." Davis said.

"Now this is making sense." Tai said.

"But why does that special officer think all digimon are bad? Is it from Myotismon?" Davis said.

"Actually more like experience." T.K. said on his computer "Zane has been busy all over the country, Depthmon, Garurumon."

"I'm going to get blame for everything and I didn't do it." Davis said then noticed a runaway bus with a Kurisarimon on it. "Zane."

"He must have went Kurisarimon to high jack that bus." Tai said.

"Anything his Kurisarimon can do mine can do better." Davis said and became Garurumon.

"Garurumon, nice choice fido." T.K. said.

"Can it." Garurumon said and went after him with a couple soldiers watching.

"The monster dog just emerged from and R.V." The soldier said. The driver trued to stop the bus with the emergency brake.

"Now why are you doing that, we're just having fun." Kurisarimon said and took out the brake with one of his tentacles. Garurumon chased him and hopped on. "Sorry Davis no pets allowed." He tried using his tentacles to push him off and he was hanging by the edge. "Okay hero's stuck brakes are out and everyone is about to go for a dip in the lake." Kurisarimon changed into Flymon and took off.

"Davis attached this line to the bottom of the bus." Tai said as he tossed a line and Garurumon attached it to the bottom where Tai hit the brake and everyone was safe. Davis took cover behind a dumpster where he changed back.

"Not bad for a digimon with no thumbs." T.K. said.

"Freeze." They saw officer Max and his men.

"One move and you're all Swiss cheese." Officer Max said. "You kids seem to know about these monsters appearing. It has something to with this watch doesn't it? Is it a signal to call them?"

"Sir the robot monster is attacking the bridge and it could bring the whole thing down." A soldier said.

"We're not done." Officer Max said and took off in copters.

"Those guys don't have a chance against Zane, I have to stop him." Davis said.

…..

The Bridge

Zane was Andromon attacking a bridge at the top and taking down the support beams. Then Officer Max jumped down.

"Officer Max." Andromon said.

"This is going to end." Officer Max said. Andromon attacked him and officer Max was getting beat.

"Let him go Zane." He turned and saw Machgaogamon.

"This is between you and me." Machgaogamon said.

"Gladly." Andromon said as he tossed him to the side and he was holding on. "Let me guess you just want to help me."

"You had your chance for help now I need to stop you." Machgaogamon said.

"Oh does this mean we're not best buddies anymore." Zane said and they started fighting. Down on the ground the soldiers had the cannon ready.

"You can't do this, one is trying to help." Kari said.

"We're ready to fire sir." A soldier said through a walky talky.

"Fire on my command only." Officer Max said. Machgaogamon got a hold of Andromon and tossed him down. Andromon turned into Meramon and blasted him in fire. Then he changed into Flymon and started flying and attacking him. Then he changed back into his normal self since he lost power. Machgaogamon was about to slam his fist down, but missed on purpose and walked away.

"Get back here Motomiya, I'm not done with you." Zane said.

"But I am with you. You're not worth it, you never were." Machgaogamon said. Zane got angry and began to mutate. His head, legs, and chest were the same when he absorbed Machgaogamon's powers with Datamon's human eye. His arms were Meramon, Andromon, and Garurumon. He grew Depthmon's tail with Rinkmon's lightning on his arms. "He had Kurisarimon's back and Flymon's wings. He tried to change back, but couldn't.

"I can't change back. I'm stuck like this, look at what you've done." Zane said.

"Oh man is there anything I'm not going to get blame for today." Machgaogamon said.

"**Howling Cannon**." Zane was pushed back, but he flew up and tackled him. Zane grabbed him and tossed him over, but Machgaogamon got a hold of the railing.

"You know why you're a loser Motomiya, because nice guys like you finish last with guys like me." Zane said.

"Luckily I'm not so nice. Fire at the ugly one." Officer Max said and Zane got blasted and went over the bridge. Machgaogamon managed to grab Max before he fell.

"You still looking for me?" Machgaogamon said.

"Got the second monster in sight." A soldier said.

"Hold your fire we got our monster." Officer Max said.

"By the way we're called digimon." Machgaogamon said took off.

"Well what are you waiting for, pretty please, get me down." Officer Max said to his soldiers

"Not even Zane could survive that blast and that fall." Kari said.

"You're asking the wrong guy I thought he was gone the last time." Davis said. Then they stopped by officer Max.

"Why is it you kids are around wherever these monsters called digimon are around?" Officer Max said.

"Is that so, I guess we didn't noticed." Tai said.

"Yeah guess it's just a coincidence, drive safely." Officer Max said and they left.

"By the way Kari here." Davis said giving her a serving of noodles.

"What's this for?" Kari said.

"For being the only one that believed me." Davis said and she smiled.


	15. Gladiator Space Fight

The R.V. was knocked over with Tai, T.K. and Kari were knocked out and Andromon fighting.

"You're real oathetic Androdork."

"That's Andromon." Andromon said to Zane.

"It's payback time for turning me into this freak." Zane said.

"You were always a freak Zane only now the ugly is on the outside." Andromon said.

"You can't possibly beat me. I got all your powers plus my own, I'm Zane Eleven." Zane said throwing his Andromon fist, but Andromon blocked it.

"Yeah, but those powers are a tenth of mine." Andromon said. They charged into each other but, a beam took them away.

…

Davis

Andromon reappeared in a dark room and with some light it turned out to be a ring.

"Where am I?" Andromon said. Then this robot appeared and started fighting him with aliens watching. The robot started fighting Andromon with blades, but he was able to block them.

"Strong in endurance and powerful." One man said as he was watching. In another ring Zane was dealing with the same kind of robot.

"Don't mess with me here." Zane said. He used Machgaogamon's howling cannon attack and had the robot explode.

"Aggressive, capable of so much an excellent gladiator." The man said. Andromon was still fighting the robot.

"**Gatling Attack**." Andromon launched his missiles and one blade fell off. Andromon grabbed it and struck it through it. Then the watch timed out.

"A human, yet he's full of surprises and resourceful." The man said. The walls closed down and they saw each other.

"You." Davis said.

"What's the deal sending me here?" Zane said.

"You think this is my fault." Davis said and they were teleported into a cabin. "Where are we?" Then he saw they were in space. "Sorry I asked, we got a find a way back to home."

"This is your home now." They turned and saw a few aliens.

"We've all been taken from our homes and ended up here." An alien with a slug head said. Zane pinned Davis to the wall.

"This is your fault." Zane said.

"How is it my fault?" Davis said.

"I don't know it just is." Zane said. Two samurai robots separated them and placed pins on them that shocked them. Then this strange sound went off.

"Meal time." An alien with an eel face in a tube said. Then purple slime fell down on treys.

"I'm not hungry." Davis said.

"You might want to eat before Technav gets here." The alien with the slug head said.

"Who's Technav?" Zane said. Then a giant orange guy with a mace for an arm came and people bowed to him.

"You be wise to show respect." Eel face said. Davis got down as well and Technav was eating everyone's food. Zane used his tail and tossed the trey by Davis at his face.

"Major disrespect, you going to take that from him." Zane said pointing to Davis. Technav grabbed him and tossed him down the table.

"I don't want to fight you, but it seems I have no choice." Davis said as he became Machgaogamon.

"**Winning Knuckle**." Machgaogamon pounded him at Zane.

"Okay that's it." Zane said and they were teleported again to a robot with them brought down.

"Welcome fighters I am Slav." The robot said.

"You brought us here, why?" Machgaogamon said.

"I take the strongest fighters from worlds to take part in my arenas. These eyes see all and these hands control everything. I've decided here to have you two partnered up." Slav said and ankle braces locked them together.

"No, I'm not going anywhere tied to this loser." Zane said.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Machgaogamon said. Then they got shocked.

"You're fates are now linked. Now you're next opponent awaits." Slav said and they were teleported to the ring where Technav was.

"Great you just had to go and pick a fight with him." Zane said.

"You were the one that tossed the goop in his face." Machgaogamon said. They tried running in different directions, but fell and got tackled. "Nice work." The watch started to beep and he was turned back.

"Great now I got carry this dead wait around. Not for long." Zane said and was about to attacked him, but got shocked.

"Remember the whole your fates are now linked." Davis said. Technav was about to attack, but Zane moved dragging Davis around until he stopped.

"Oh gee I'm sorry did that hurt." Zane said in a mocking tone. Davis used the connecter on the braces to trip Technav on top of Zane. "Hey you did that on purpose."

"Duh." Davis said.

"You are so dead." Zane said, but Technav grabbed the connecter and tossed them. "Okay after I'm done with him I'm going for you." Zane tried every attack he could, but nothing was working. Then Davis got an idea.

"Fire Garurumon's howling blaster with Meramon's fire." Davis said.

"What for?" Zane said.

"Just do it." Davis said and when he did they made a red and blue spiral of fire and blasted him.

"Cool." Zane said.

"You use you powers in combinations they make up for not being up for full power. Take Rinkmon's speed plus Machgaogamon's strength plus Andromon's invulnerability equals." Davis said.

"One mean punch." Zane said and did what he was told with Davis holding onto his back and broke the mace knocked Technav down with everyone cheering. "Oh yeah I'm bad, who's number one."

"You are so pathetic." Davis said. Then Slav as a hologram came up.

"Now finish him." Slav said.

"With pleasure." Zane said.

"Zane no." Davis said. He tried pulling on the braces to stop him.

"That's it, it's go time again." Zane said, but they got shocked again and held by the robots.

"Such spunk, prepare the ship for hyper jump launch." Slav said. Zane and Davis were taken back to the cabin where everyone bowed to them.

"Nice to get a little respect." Zane said. Technav came in front of them and bowed to them offering his food.

"You spared me, you are my master." Technav said and Zane took his grub.

"Actually it was all my idea." Zane said.

"I don't want to be your master; I just want to get back to earth." Davis said.

"Even if you do free yourself from your shocker the ship will jump to a new galaxy." Technav said.

"There must be some way out." Davis said.

"We all have tried, none of us are powerful enough." Technav said and Davis got an idea.

"Maybe not alone, but if we all work together." Davis said. They all act natural, but each gave a signal.

"Aw I can't take it anymore. I got to get off of this ship." Zane said and started attacking.

"He's out of control stop him." Technav said. The robots were going to break it up, but one stopped the robots. Then it disabled the shockers.

"The shockers are disabled, but how." Slug head said. Datamon was in the robot.

"All it takes is a little know how and a little Datamon." Datamon said.

"Get over yourself pipsqueak, a monkey could have done what you did." Zane said.

"Then why didn't you." Datamon said. "Come on."

"Things were just getting fun." Zane said and headed to Slav's room.

"The controls to the ship should be here." Datamon said. Then Slav came up on monators.

"Actually I said these hands control everything including them." Slav said with more Samurai robots coming in. "And unlike them they have no trouble finishing off their opponents."

"If we're going down." Datamon said.

"We're going down fighting." Zane said. He tackled one down and tossed Datamon at another one that he reprogrammed. It wasn't long until they took them all out.

"Nice teamwork." Datamon said.

"You try to hug me and I'm going to crush you." Zane said and the watch timed out.

…

Slav

Slav was at the ring ready to feed the other aliens to his pets. Zane then jumped down and got ready to toss him.

"Let's see how you like this." Zane said.

"Ease up we still need him to release the escape pods." Davis said.

"I am done listening to you." Zane said and tossed him.

"I command you to stop, stop." Slick said and was short circuiting with the robots stopping.

"That's it." Davis said and Zane jumped down. "Zane wait." Zane was about to finish him, until he saw Kurisarimon.

"I said wait." Kurisarimon said.

"How did you?" Zane said and saw he was free from the brace.

"This guy doesn't control the control conceal, he is the control conceal and now I control everything on this ship." Kurisarimon said.

"Goody for you so long as I'm not tied to your ugly butt anymore." Zane said and took off. Kurisarimon got on the platform.

"Beginning international hyper jump." The ship said.

"Whoa I didn't do that and I can't override it." Kurisarimon said.

"We need to get to the escape pods." Technav said and Kurisarimon teleported everyone at the escape pods where Zane was banging the doors.

"Need a hand or six." Kurisarimon said and stretched out tentacles that opened the pods. "All of you take the escape pods back to your home planet." Everyone except Technav left. "You too."

"No my life belongs to you." Technav said.

"And I'm giving it back." Kurisarimon said as he shoved him in. He jumped off Slav as the watch timed out.

"Not now." Davis said and Slav got him.

"You little, no one controls Slav, no one." Slav said and Zane tore him apart.

"Zane you saved me!" Davis said.

"Sure why do you think I helped all these other losers. I just wanted the privileged of hurting you myself." Zane said. He threw Depthmon's marine knives and Davis was against the wall trying to use the watch. "This time your lap dog Technav isn't here to save you. Oh and thanks for telling me about the combos I can use."

"Please work just this once." Davis said using the watch.

"Don't bother dialing up a digimon, I know all of yours inside and out." Zane said. When he was about to hit him Davis changed into Bigmamemon.

"Oh yeah I don't think you were introduce to Bigmamemon." Bigmamemon said and bouncing against the walls.

"Stay still." Zane said.

"New game, it's called dodged ball." Bigmamemon said banging against him.

"**Big Smirk Bomb**." He blasted him and got in the escape pod, but Zane kept it from closing, but Technav grabbed him and tossed him.

"Technav I thought you left." Bigmamemon said.

"I told you my life belongs to you." Technav said and had the pod left.

"You're a real pal." Bigmamemon said before the door closed and he left.

"So I'm a lap dog." Technav said and Zane was in trouble as the ship took off. The pod landed down where Tai and the others were.

"Davis there you are we were worried." Kari said.

"Where've you been?" Tai said.

"Long story, you okay?" Davis said.

"We'll live, what happened to Zane?" T.K. said.

"He found somebody knew to play with." Davis said.


	16. Alive All Along

A young boy climbed up to a tree and got a Frisbee, but when he looked down he got a hold of the tree.

"Help I can't get down." He cried out.

"Don't worry we'll come up and get you." T.K. said with him and Davis at the bottom.

"We" Davis said.

"Hey if you want to get him yourself go ahead." T.K. said. Davis turned into Garurumon and climbed up. "Oh turned into a snarling attack dog to get the scared kid out of the tree."

"Shut up." Garurumon said. When the kid saw him he got scared "It's okay I'm here to get you down."

"I don't want down I want out." The tree and the kid started to turn into Bakemon.

"Leave me alone." Garurumon said and was pushed into his hand.

"You want to be a hero then get me out." Bakemon said. Davis fell out of his bed and realized it was a dream. The next morning they were on the road and Davis had his mind somewhere else.

"Davis are you okay?" Kari said.

"I can't forget about that nightmare." Davis said.

"That's what happens when you have a triple loaded sundae before bed." T.K. said.

"Will you two try and get along today." Kari said.

"Why are you trying to get into this school?" Davis said.

"Odaiba Academy will be a stepping stone for me. it will help me get in good classes for college to be a teacher." Kari said.

"Kari you're only 12 and you're already thinking about college." Davis said.

"It's all I'm thinking about when we got here." Kari said.

….

Odaiba Academy

"Odaiba Academy is not just any school you can get into. You need to have good qualities." A girl said showing them around with other kids around. "It's sad for those who don't make it."

"Well that doesn't add pressure." Kari said a little nervous.

"Davis." Davis looked around to see who called his name.

"Do you have a question?" The girl said.

"Sorry I was just hearing things." Davis said. They made it to the laboratory where Davis was looking at the chemicals.

"Get me out." Bakemon said with his eye in a beaker.

"Leave me alone!" Davis said and swiped the chemical away with it smashing the ground. The girl didn't look happy. Then all the Bunsen burners lit up.

"Davis what are you doing?" Tai said.

"I didn't do it, it was Bakemon." Davis said and the sprinkles went off.

"This is not going to look good on your application." The girl said.

….

Gymnasium

"What did I tell you." The Freako Trio were at the school and were planning to steal the trophies.

"Hey you're not suppose to be here." A security guard said, but those three smirked.

…..

Outside

"I am so sorry about Davis." Kari said to the girl.

"Odaiba Academy is place not for freaks and it depends on who their family is." The girl said and walked away.

"But we're not even related." Kari said. Then there was a smash sound.

"I better check that out." Davis said. Back at the gymnasium the Freako Trio had the guard tied up and Davis came in. "You three again."

"It's that kid that took down Zombo." Hard Skull said.

"It was a sweet gig working for that clown and you ruined it. Now it's payback time." Freak Hair said.

"Meramon says otherwise." Davis said, but became Bakemon.

"Bakemon, I didn't choose you." Bakemon said.

"Nice trick kid." Toxic said. Hard Skull through some bleachers on top of him and Toxic sprayed some acid. "But we're not scared of ghost." Then Bakemon came up.

"You should be." Bakemon said and the others arrived.

"It's the Freako Trio." Tai said.

"**Dark Hand**." Bakemon put his hands in Hard Skulls brain and that send a shock through his body. Then he tossed Toxic at a wall and used a matt to smash on him. Freak Hair got her hair around him, but he went through the ground and banged her head against it.

"Something's wrong." Tai said.

"Davis has never been so vicious." T.K. said.

"You're trashing the whole gym, are you actually trying to ruin my chances of getting in? Davis say something." Kari said.

"Davis's not here. Boo!" Bakemon said and the Freako Trio ran off. "Guess they haven't learn their lesson." He went after him, but the watch started beeping. "No I'm not going back." Then he was back as Davis.

"Never thought I be glad to get rid of that freak." Davis said.

"Oh and I thought we were close." He saw Bakemon. "So nice to finally meet you face to face."

"You-You can't be you, I'm you." Davis said.

"I was never you. My data with my powers of darkness allowed me to be reconfigured." Bakemon said.

"What do you mean?" Davis said.

"I was reverted into my champion form, but you knew me as Malomyotismon. Now I can achieve my full form." Bakemon said.

"Bakemon digivolve to." Bakemon tore up his cloth and became. "Myotismon!"

"Much better." Myotismon said.

"What do you want?" Davis said.

"I need the powers of the omnitrix. I am not whole, but I will be. Now let's see how you like being trapped in someone's body." Myotismon said, but when he reached for him he got burned and disappeared in the wall. Davis then bumped into Tai.

"Davis calm down, you look like you saw a ghost." Tai said. One kid was playing the tuba and Myotismon came at him and possessed him.

"I guess these humans are good for something after all." Myotismon said in the kid and was on the move. Davis was looking for him.

"Myotismon has to be around here somewhere." Davis said.

"Mytoismon?" Kari said.

"He said he was in the watch the whole time as Bakemon trying to get out. No wonder I felt weird things when I was Bakemon." Davis said.

"Look Davis whatever's going on we'll help." Tai said.

"Even if you've completely lost it." T.K. said.

"I'm not a whacko, Myotismon is loose." Davis said.

"But how do you plan on taking him down he's an ultimate and powerful?" Kari said.

"Sunlight, he couldn't go in the sun, he had to stay in the shadows." Davis said.

"He is a vampire." Tai said.

"But you never had that problem as Bakemon." T.K. said.

"That's exactly why he needs me. Somehow if we're joined he'll be whole again. Which means we better find him before sunset." Davis said.

"I got a couple things from my plumber days that could help." Tai said.

…

Freako Trio

"How tough could it be to rob a school it will be easy money." Freak Hair said mocking Toxic. Then the door opened.

"It's that kid with the watch, let's get out of here." Toxic said.

"Attention freaks you serve me, obey me or face my wrath." Myotismon said and they all laughed. "You don't seem to understand who're you're dealing with." Myotismon came out and the kid ran off. "I am not that boy, but help me and I promise you'll never see him again.

"What if we don't want to help you?" Hard Skull said. Myotismon entered his body and tossed him around.

"Any other questions?" Mytosimon said.

"When do we start?" Toxic said. It got later and Davis and the others were still looking for Myotismon.

"We've been at this for hours if Myotismon trashes the campus I'll never get in." Kari said and they all gave her a serious look. "Not like it's important as saving all these people." A device Tai had went off.

"I'm picking up some spectrum activity over there." Tai said.

"Let me get ready." Davis said and became Machgaogamon.

"Hey I meant to do that, I think I'm getting the hang of this." Machgaogamon said. Then they saw the Freako Trio causing trouble. "I don't have time for you freaks now so buzz off."

"You got it all wrong." Freak Hair said holding the girl.

"It's a surprise party." Toxic said and Myotismon came out of him.

"Hello Davis, have you been working out." Myotismon said.

"Myotismon." Machgaogamon said.

"Oh and Tai, T.K., and Kari it's great to see you too, but I'm more happy Davis is here." Myotismon said and he tried to take over him, but Machgaogamon threw him off. "It seems I cannot merge with you in your digimon forms, no matter time is on my side."

"But we have a surprise at you." Tai said and fired a blaster at him that burned him.

"Daylight at night?" Myotismon said.

"Sun gun projects a beam as bright as sunlight." Tai said.

"Clever, but not clever enough." Myotismon said as he got in Hard Skull. "As long as I'm in a host body you're little toy will have no effect." Myotismon pounded Machgaogamon and it was a fight of strength. Toxic jumped on Hard Skull's back to join in the fight.

"**Howling Cannon**." Machgaogamon said and blasted them down. Myotismon then took control of Freak Hair and tossed the girl, but Kari caught her.

"So do I give my application to you or the main office?" Kari said. Myotismon used the hair to tie him up, but he spins him/her around.

"**Winning Knuckle**." He pounded him/her to the ground.

"Go ahead and play musical freaks all you want I'll just keep knocking them down." Machgaogamon said.

"You're right perhaps I need a new partner." Myotismon said and headed to Kari.

"Kari look out." Machgaogamon said, but he got to her.

"Too late, let's have some fun." Myotismon said. He couldn't access her spells so he was doing what he could. Machgaogamon was trying not to hurt Kari so he threw him/her to the wall. She snapped out of it for a second.

"Davis what are you doing?" Kari said, but Myotismon gained control and headed up to the roof with Machgaogamon heading up and Tai and T.K. followed them from the ladder. When they made it to the top the watch started beeping.

"Ah music to my ears." Myotismon said and Davis was changed back.

"Davis!" Tai said and tossed him the gun.

"Get out of Kari right now so I can fry your butt." Davis said.

"I have a better idea, drop the weapon so I can merge with you and take over the world." Myotismon said.

"No way." Davis said and Myotismon jumped to the edge.

"Then you better hope Kari knows how to fly." Myotismon said then the Freako Trio came up. Davis couldn't see Kari get hurt so he dropped the gun. Myotismon came out and Tai and T.K. grabbed Kari. "Eliminate all three of them."

"We had a deal you Halloween reject." Davis said.

"You had a deal with me, not them." Myotismon said and the freaks grabbed the others. Davis tried to grab the gun, but Myotismon grabbed him and started merging with him. Davis tried the watch and there was a flash. "Together again." Myotismon said, but coughed up Datamon.

"That's enough to make me gag too." Datamon said.

"**Digital Bomb**." He blasted the freaks and got the others free. He then went through a crack in the wall.

"Get them." Myotismon said as the others headed down.

…..

Kitchen

The Freako Trio were looking for Tai and the others inside the mess hall. They were sneaking past Hard Skull who was eating, but spotted T.K. He tackled him down, but t.K. was able to kick him into the freezer and shut the door. Toxic found Kari.

"It's just you and me princess." Toxic said about to spray.

"**Waterna Spryadonave**." Kari sprayed water right in his mouth and slammed his head with a frying pan. Freak Hair whipped her, but Tai slammed a barrel of grease on top of her.

…..

Clock Tower

Myotismon was looking for Davis in the clock tower, but the watch timed out and Datamon turned to Davis.

"No not now." Davis said, but Myotismon grabbed him and tossed him near the bell.

"There's nowhere left to run Davis." Myotismon said and Davis noticed some light and pulled the curtains down.

"Time you saw the light freak." Davis said. Myotismon couldn't get away and burst into flames and Davis was relieved. The Freako Trio was arrested.

"Something tells me I'm not getting in." Kari said and Davis noticed how sad she was.

"You don't need this stupid school. You think any of these egg heads could bring down those freaks." Davis said and Kari gave him a hug.

"That's the sweetest thing you ever said." Kari said and gave him a peck.

AN:Anyone know what digimon I can use for Dr. Victor let me know


	17. Werewolf Love

Davis and the others were in India this time.

"Dream catchers are used to keep the bad dreams away and you sleep peacefully." An old man said. They were having a walk through a town.

"I know Tai knows Mr. Balgo, but could this trip getting anymore…." Davis said and saw the Indian digidestine Mina. "Cooler."

"Hey that's Mina, Izzy and I met her when we came to Hong Kong." Kari said.

"She's my granddaughter; she's performing a ceremonial dance." Mr. Balgo said. When she finished Davis was trying to look nice. Then storm clouds started coming in.

"You sure you're not doing a rain dance." T.K. said.

"Positive, why?" Mina said and red lightning was coming down with rain.

"That's why?" T.K. said.

"Take cover." Tai said, but Davis was just in a daze. Then in another strike of lightning was some kind of werewolf.

"Anyone want to ask that thing for an umbrella." Davis said. Then there was a sound and water came rushing in.

"Flash flood." Mr. Balgo said. The boys climbed up, but Mina and Kari were being washed away.

"Going Depthmon." Davis said, but the watch wouldn't work. "Okay I'm going in myself." He jumped on a barrel heading towards them. "Grab on." Davis said. Mina and Kari managed to grab on and they jumped up to safety.

"Thanks Davis." Kari said.

"It was nothing." Davis said.

"Thank you, but could you get off my hand." Mina said and he pulled his hand off hers. The werewolf disappeared with a receiver. When it got safer they were all in a museum.

"What was that thing?" Tai said.

"It was werewolf unlike any I've known about. I must find it and tranquilize it." Mr. Balgo said.

"I'll go with you." Tai said.

"Me too." Davis said.

"Me too grandpa." Mina said.

"You know only brave can go Mina." Mr. Balgo said.

"Hey you'll have company with Kari and T.K." Tai said. Mina looked upset and Kari went to talk to her.

"Mina looks upset, maybe I can cheer her up." Davis said.

"Since when do you care what girls care about?" T.K. said and realized. "Unless you like her."

"What!?" Davis said.

"That's it you like, like her. Wait I thought you had a crush on Kari." T.K. said.

"That's the thing I still do." Davis said.

"Oh so you have to choose just like Kari might between us." T.K. said.

…

The Desert

They were tracking the werewolf at night.

"This reminds me of that space yeti we were tracking." Tai said.

"You're a plumber." Davis said.

"Was, it seems to have went this way." Mr. Balgo said. They followed the wolf to where he was ripping up some metal. He heard the tranquilizer and dodged it. A better look at it was that the wolf was black with white stripes and green pants. He attacked and knocked them down.

"Flymon to the rescue." Davis said, but became Shurimon.

"Oh man." Shurimon said. He grabbed Mr. Balgo and Tai and went back up with his legs on the cliff. He found the wolf and came up from the ground and got him. "Tag and you're it fang face." Then he got bitten. "So you want to play dirty." He ran the werewolf through the ground and tossed him. Then the watch timed out and the wolf didn't look happy.

"That fang face I meant it in a nice way." Davis said he went in and scratched the watch.

"Davis!" Tai and Mr. Balgo arrived, but the wolf retreated. What they didn't see was the watch glowing yellow.

…..

R.V.

"Where are those people going?" Kari said.

"They're scared about the werewolf's return." Mr. Balgo said.

"Well after I went Shurimon he shouldn't be a problem." Davis said.

"My grandpa told me what you did." Mina said.

"Yeah I'm this hero thing 24/7." Davis said and he begins to scratch himself.

"Are you okay?" Mina said.

"Fine I just can't stop scratching." Davis said and he slowly transformed.

"Uh Davis your face looks pale and hairy." Kari said.

"Davis what's going on?" T.K. said as he grew pointy ears and became black and white.

"I don't know." Davis said.

"So this isn't one of your digimon." Mina said.

"No!" Davis howled.

"Were you bitten by the werewolf?" Mr. Balgo said.

"When I was Shurimon." Davis said.

"This isn't good, if you're bitten by a werewolf and live you'll become one yourself." Mr. Balgo said.

"So how does Davis become normal?" Tai said.

"The only way to do that is to destroy the werewolf." Mr. Balgo said.

"With a sliver bullet." Davis said.

"That's only in the movies; we need to dip a pendent in an aldodepentrio cactus (Cactus used in Ben 10) and we need to do it before the transformation is complete. I will get the pendent." Mr. Balgo said.

"Hey is anyone else hungry?" Davis said. In the R.V. Davis used his face and chowed down on some eggs.

"Hey take it easy Davis." T.K. said.

"Sorry." Davis said and went to the fridge where he became more wolf like.

"You're looking more like a werewolf." Mina said.

"Well I still feel like just me." Davis said.

"A werewolf nearly ripped apart the guards that were guarding some satellite equipment." Mr. Balgo said.

"It also took that receiver you had here, what does it want?" Davis said.

"It must be angry with technology changing our old ways." Mr. Balgo said.

"You won't be able to look for the cactus and the werewolf." Mina said.

"So us look for the cactus." Kari said.

"Once we found it we'll let you know." T.K. said and Mr. Balgo agreed.

"Be careful." Mina and Davis said.

"What's with that talking at the same time?" Kari said and T.K. was confused by that.

…..

The Desert

Tai and Mr. Balgo was looking for the werewolf.

"It's around here somewhere." Mr. Balgo said.

"There!" Tai said and Mr. Balgo was ready to shoot.

"No it's me Davis." Davis said with him completely a wolf.

"The transformation's complete, we need the cactus." Mr. Balgo said, but there was no phone signal. "We're have to signal them another way."

…

Cactus Field

"The cactus has to be here somewhere." Mina said.

"There are cactuses everywhere." T.K. said and sat on the one they were looking for.

"Nice going T.K." Kari said.

"No phone signal." Mina said and saw a flash in the sky.

"They must be sending us a signal." Kari said.

…

Desert

"I hope they found the cactus." Tai said. Then the werewolf jumped down.

"What are you looking at ugly?" Davis said.

"Davis we need the cactus." Mr. Balgo said.

"**Shadow Claw**." The werewolf launched a slash blast.

"But it doesn't need anything to take us out." Davis said. The wolf tackled Davis down and had him pinned against the ground.

"Back off." Tai said and hit it with a branch. The wolf went in to attack them.

"Going Wererinkmon." Davis said, but the omnitrix wasn't on his wrist. "Where is it?" He just tossed a rock at him and those two started fighting. T.K. and the others got back.

"Here." Mina said giving Mr. Balgo the cactus and put the liquid on the pendent.

"**Chainagy**." Kari said and used a magic chain to hold the wolf and Mr. Balgo placed it on the wolf's heart, but nothing. The wolf broke free and headed for a cave.

"I don't understand that should have worked." Mr. Balgo said.

"It didn't work because maybe we're not dealing with a normal werewolf." Mina said.

"But then why am I like this?" Davis said and changed into an exact image of the wolf with the watch on his waist like a belt.

"Mina's right, maybe your some kind of digital wolf." Kari said.

"I thought that thing looked like Weregarurumon." Tai said.

"That would explain that attack." Mr. Balgo said.

"And why the omnitrix isn't on my wrist. I can also tell who this is, Shadowweregarurumon,, but how did I become a digimon?" Davis/Shadoweregarurumon said.

"Did that thing touch the watch?" T.K. said.

"Right when we were fighting, he scratched it with his claws and it glowed yellow." Shadoweregarurumon said. "Oh man."

"What?" Tai said.

"Well if I knew I could become other digimon if I let them touch the watch, then I could be an awesome Diaboromon." Shadoweregarurumon said.

"Well right now I'm just worried about you being Davis." Kari said. Then there was a shake in the ground. They decided to head in the cave. "What's that smell?"

"This was a volcano, but it's inactive." Mr. Balgo said.

"So then that's not real lava." Shadoweregarurumon said. Lava came out of the wall and they were running until they reached a gap with lava at the bottom. "Time to see how far this wolf can jump." He took two people at a time and went back and forth getting them to safety.

"Great work." Tai said. Then a rock gave out under Kari and she fell.

"Kari NO!" Shadoweregarurmon said and grabbed her and the rocks just as the watch timed out. Tai manage to pull them up.

"That's twice you saved me today." Kari said.

"Not only that, but the omnitrix finally timed out and check this out." Davis said showing Shadoweregarurumon's icon.

"The watch absorbed his data." T.K. said.

"Welcome to the club." Davis said and they moved on until they reached an exit.

"Look away out." Kari said.

"So I wonder where all the satellite equipment is." Tai said. Then the Shadoweregarurumon jumped out.

"Doesn't this dog ever take a nap?" T.K. said.

"Well I'll teach him how to play dead." Davis said and became Bigmamemon.

"Alright." Bigmamemon said. Shadoweregarurumon jumped at him, but bounced off.

"**Shadow Claw**." Shadowweregarurumon launched his attack and when Bigmamemon hit the wall lava started coming out.

"We can't let this lava go down the mountain." Mr. Balgo said.

"I'll seal it up, go." Bigmamemon said and Shadoweregarurumon tackled him and rocks started falling.

"Davis!" Kari said.

"Just go." Bigmamemon said. They all made it out and were worried Davis didn't make it until he popped up. "Oh yeah." They made it back at the village.

"Some people are returning." Mr. Balgo said.

"What do you think he wanted?" Mina said.

"Since we never found any of that satellite equipment I can't say." Tai said.

"Well we kicked his butt and maybe I can collect digimon data." Davis said.

"Come in I'll give you some souvenirs." Mr. Balgo said.

"Maybe I'll see you again Mina." Davis said.

"Davis you're a nice guy, but you're just not my type." Mina said and Davis was shocked.

"I thought you liked me." Davis said.

"Well that was before you turned into you." Mina said.

"What's wrong with me?" Davis said.

"Nothing and the whole digimon stuff is cool I just figure I train you tame you." Mina said.

"Train him, tame him, he's a person not a pet. You can't talk to Davis that way. You made a mistake." Kari said.

"Whatever." Mina said and walked off.

"The thing about a crush is sometimes you get crush." Kari said. "There are other girls are out there."

"Well how do I impress them as me?" Davis said and Kari grabbed his hand.

"Just be yourself." Kari said and they walked hand in hand.

AN: I need a digimon for Victor that is a champion or utlimate


	18. Farm Mummy Work

Davis, T.K., and Kari were chilling out in the R.V.

"You got to love summer vacation." Davis said. Then Tai came with a robe and wet.

"Davis I ran out of water in the shower again, it's your job to keep the tank full." Tai said.

"I will just later." Davis said.

"Oh just like you're 'going' to make your bed or take out the trash." T.K. said.

"You're wanting to talk T.K. you think those dishes are going to wash themselves and Kari it's your job to keep a few spots clean." Tai said.

"But it's summer vacation Tai." Kari said.

"Yeah if we wanted to do chores we would just stay at home." Davis said.

"Howdy out there yawl." A woman said on the radio. "Do you want to spend some time on a farm or teach someone some good old fashion work then come down to Jenna's Farm." Tai had a look like he had an idea.

"I do not like that look in his eyes." Davis said.

…..

Jenna's Farm

Tai was driving down to a farm so Tai could teach them hard work.

"Welcome I'm Jenna and this is my son Tommy." A woman in her 40s said.

"Hi I'm Tai, this is Davis, T.K., and my sister Kari." Tai said.

"Hi." Tommy said.

"Hey." They said not so excited.

"Well you're here to work, you can start by unloading that truck." Jenna said and Tai gave each of them a sack.

"There must be hundreds looks like a job for…" "Davis." Tai interrupted.

"I'm too lazy to fill a tank as Motomiya, if you know what I mean." Tai said and Davis understood he doesn't want him to transform. They placed the last in the farm. "Well that wasn't so hard." He saw the others were breathing hard and Jenna used a triangle.

"Supper time." Jenna said and they were all having dinner.

"This looks good Jenna." Tai said.

"So no T.V., video games, or mall." Davis said.

"What do you guys do for excitement?" T.K. said.

"Well you won't believe what I saw." Tommy said.

"None of that. No one interested in your tall tales." Jenna said. "Time to hit they hay."

"What!?" Davis said.

"It's still light out." T.K. said. Tommy was going to show them where they sleep.

"So what did you see?" Davis said.

"You wouldn't believe me." Tommy said.

"Try us." Kari said.

"We've seen some weird things." T.K. said.

"Well just the other day I saw, a mummy." Tommy said. "A walking Egyptian dead mummy." Tommy then showed them their room.

"What's that smell?" Davis said.

"Oh this is the chicken coop too." Tommy said. While the others were sleeping Davis snuck out.

"Where are you going?" T.K. said with him and Kari waiting.

"Same place as you two." Davis said.

"Mummy hunt." They all said and made it to an open field that had a crater and glowing footprints.

"You think that's where his tomb was." Davis said.

"An Egyptian tomb in Japan." T.K. said. Then two purple monstrous cows.

"I know I'm a city girl, but cows don't look like that." Kari said. They charged in and Davis became Rinkmon to get Kari and T.K. to safety.

"Taro, Taro." Rinkmon said and moved out of the way. "Olay." He then used the wires on the fence to tie them up.

"First a mummy now mutant cows, what's happening on this farm?" Kari said.

"One way to find out, follow the glow trail." Rinkmon said.

"Go on ahead we'll catch up." T.K. said.

"You just better not get too comforting of Kari here." Rinkmon whispered and took off. Back at the farm a mummy was digging through the ground and something was glowing. "Whoa Tommy was right, but why would a mummy try to get back in the ground." The mummy saw him and Rinkmon got a better look at him. "Mummymon!" Mummymon started blasting him, but he moved out of the way and jumped at the roof. He saw he was gone and was blasted in the back. Then the watch timed out.

"I hate it when that happens." Davis said. Mummymon jumped down.

"**Snake Bandages**." He wrapped around the legs of the tower and pulled that brought it down until Kari and T.K. pushed him out of the way.

"You okay?" T.K. said.

"Yeah, where is he? This is weird, that was no ordinary mummy it was Mummymon, but not the same one we fought. He was digging for something at the bottom of the crater, but it's gone now." Davis said.

…..

Chicken Coop

"Oh man I'm beat, I could sleep for a week." Davis said.

"Rise and shine sleepy heads." Jenna said.

"You've got to be kidding its 5 AM." Kari said. Tai got up.

"Aren't you glad you went to bed early?" Tai said.

"I feel like he's doing this to punish us." T.K. said. Tommy showed them to the cows.

"Just squeeze and pull squeeze and pull." Tommy said.

"Don't they have machines for that?" Davis said.

"Mom says it spooks the cows. If you don't like this the manure needs shoveling." Tommy said.

"Milking!" Davis, Kari, and T.K. said and Tommy and Tai left.

"This is gonna take forever, unless we get some help." Davis said.

"Davis Tai said not to become a digimon." T.K. said.

"I guess you're right, you guys wouldn't want to miss out on milking all these cow." Davis said.

"So what are you waiting for, change." Kari said. Davis became Machgaogamon and Kari and T.K were relaxing.

"Stand still I don't like this any better than you do." Machgaogamon said. Then a bucket was kicked. "Hey that one was almost filled."

"Here let me help you." Kari said.

"How's it going in there?" Jenna said and Machgaogamon took cover. When she came in she saw T.K. and Kari milking. "Hey where's Davis?"

"He went to get more buckets." T.K. said.

"Well when you're done here find Tommy and he'll show you your other chores." Jenna said. Tommy showed them the other stuff they need to do, but Davis took the shortcut and used his digimon.

"Is it always like this?" Davis said.

"You should see it during the harvest season. It is pretty boring around here, it's not every day a mummy comes at you in a flash of red lightning." Tommy said.

"Red lightning!" All three said.

"Red lightning?" Tai said as he was shoveling manure and was told what they just heard.

"Just like when we crossed paths with Shadoweregarurumon." Davis said.

"No way is it just a coincidence." Kari said.

"That is rather weird. Come on you can fill me in on the rest while I get a few things." Tai said. They brought Tai to the mutated cows. "Well this would explain those mutated cows. I'm picking up traces of kerodium. It's a powerful mineral not found on earth. My guess is a meteor crashed here years ago."

"Mummymon is a rock collector." Davis said.

"It's not good for us. It's highly unstable to humans and animals and will cause us to be turned into that." Tai said.

"So if he gets his hands on more of this stuff." Davis said.

"He could change every living thing into the same kind of monster." Tai said.

…

Ice Cream Factory

"I'm picking up high traces of kerodium in there." Tai said.

"An ice cream factory, think we could get free samples." Davis said. They snuck pass the guard looking for the kerodium.

"I say there's a chunk of kerodium under the concrete." Tai said.

"I'm on it." Davis said and became Andromon.

"Davis wait." Tai said, but he started smashing the ground until he found it.

"Nice job hero you just did Mummymon's work for him." T.K. said. Then there was a sound.

"We've got company." Tai said and Mummymon appeared and grabbed the kerodium and had his chest bandages opened up. "He's trying to expose us to the kerodium."

"Hey what's going on?" The security guard came in.

"No get back." Tai said, but Mummymon grabbed him and he changed into a purple mutant. Tai placed disk on himself, Kari, and T.K. that turned into suits. "Level 10 hazmac suits. Don't think our parents would like it if we came back mutated."

"Hey what about me?" Andromon said.

"As long as you're a digimon you should be safe." Tai said.

"Should be?" Andromon said and Mummymon got him while the others deal with the mutant.

"**Wistina Nuna**." Kari said, but her suit bloated up and bounced around until she flatten out. "Okay do not use a spell inside a suit."

"Don't make me hurt you." Tai said, but the pipe he was going to use as a weapon got sliced and he was pushed over a railing. The mutant went after Kari, but T.K. used a hook and knocked him down.

"Let's wrap this up." T.K. said and pressed a button that had the mutant in package wrap. Andromon and Mummymon were still fighting. Andromon punched him into the wall.

"Now that's gotta hurt." Andromon said. Mummymon came back up and blasted him.

"**Lightning Blade**." Andromon said and blasted him. He then grabbed Mummymon and tossed him, but then the watch timed out. Davis then ran after him with Mummymon after him. Davis took cover with Tai coming up and placing a suit on him.

"Not exactly my style." Davis said. Then Mummymon tossed Tai out of the way and went after Davis.

"Davis slob the hogs." Kari said and Davis spilled some ice cream that Mummymon slipped on.

"Tai was right farm stuff can help." Davis said. T.K. pressed the right button on a control panel. "Eat marshmallow Mummymon." Davis said and blasted him in marshmallow goop.

"Or maybe you prefer peanuts." Kari said and peanuts fell on him and he fell in a chopper and they high fived. However Mummymon came back up and grabbed Davis.

"Tai!" Davis shouted and Mummymon began ripping his suit.

"His suit is ripping, he'll be exposed to the kerodium." T.K. said. The watch then popped up.

"The omnitrix, it's absorbing Mummymon's data. Davis become a digimon before you're exposed." Tai said

"Time to fight Mummymon with Mummymon." Davis said, but became Kurisarimon.

"Kurisarimon, really." Kurisarimon said and Mummymon tossed him at some barrels.

"Careful Davis that stuff is liquid nitrogen, it could freeze you solid." Tai said and that gave him an idea. He jumped right on them.

"Time to chill out." Kurisarimon said and launched a light that froze him. "Anyone order an extra case of Mummymon ripple." Kurisairmon hopped off a cement maker.

"Great work Davis, by the time the concrete hardens no one will know a Mummymoncicle is buried under here." Tai said and the watch timed out.

"Thank goodness you're not a mutant." Kari said.

"Speaking of mutants what about the cows and the security guards?" Davis said.

"Don't worry they won't exposed long enough for it to be permanent." Tai said. "Well we should head back, Jenna must have more chores for us."

"Yeah Tai about that we like to say." Davis said.

"Don't make us go back there, we'll do our chores from now on Tai promise." All three said.

"Oh good I only brought us there to teach you guys a lesson. I hated that place. Now let's get out of here before I get stuck on manure duty again." Tai said.


	19. Red Lightning

"Hey T.K. could you get me some pretzels?" Davis said.

"No, just get up and get them." T.K. said.

"Come on I'm a hero here." Davis said.

"Yeah so, I'm a hero too." T.K. said.

"Oh please I'm the hero and you and the others follow." Davis said.

"Are you saying you're better off handling things yourself?" T.K. said.

"Guys be quiet." Kari said.

"You might want to see this." Tai said watching the news.

"I'm at the space station and in all my years I've never seen this red lightning." The newsman said.

"But we have." Davis said.

"In the desert with Shadoweregarurumon." Tai said.

"And on that farm with Mummymon." Kari said.

"We better check this out." T.K. said.

…

Space Station

They arrived at the Space Station to look around and Tai saw someone who could help.

"Mr. Sitoe." Tai said.

"Ah Tai Kamiya it's good to see you." Mr. Sitoe said.

"Tai you know him?" Kari said.

"My class took a field trip here one time and this guy got Matt interested in astrology." Tai said.

"What brings you here Tai?" Mr. Sitoe said.

"I figure I give my friends here a tour while we're in town." Tai said and Davis bumped into someone.

"Sorry." Davis said and he noticed the omnitrix.

"This is Dr. Vinnie." Mr. Sitoe said.

"You bring unauthorized personal here, get rid of them." Vinnie said and walked away.

"I'm sorry Tai maybe some other time." Mr. Sitoe said and they went the other way. They entered the room with monitors and videos.

"Let's see what we can find out about the red lightning." Tai said.

…..

Dr. Victor

"Dr. Victor we need to talk." Mr. Sitoe said.

"Not now." Vinnie said..

"Dr. Vinnie I am your superior." Mr. Sitoe said.

"You have no idea how wrong you are." Vinnie said and Mr. Sitoe was wrapped up, by Mummymon who was free by Shadoweregarurumon. "Take care of the omnitrix." Vinnie told Shadoweregarurumon.

…..

Davis And The Others

"Who knew T.V. could be boring." Davis said while they were still checking things out.

"There has to be something here." Tai said and Davis snuck off.

"You guys have your way of checking things out and I got mine." Davis said and ended up in the room that spins an astronaut around. "Whoa a mega merry go round." Then Shadoweregarurumon came down. "Shadoweregarurumon." He was attacking Davis now. "Meramon/s going to singe that fur coat." Davis slammed the watch down, but became his new Mummymon with the watch on his arm.

"Mummymon?" Mummymon said.

…

Tai And The others

They were still trying to find out about the red lightning.

"Hey guys look here on the launch pad." Kari said and they saw Dr. Vinnie when the red lightning was around.

"Dr. Vinnie?" T.K. said.

"Quite a coincidence huh Davis?" Tai said, but noticed he was gone.

….

Davis

Mummymon was having a tough time fighting Shadoweregarurumon.

"I better figure out how to use this thing before I become wolfy's chew toy." Mummymon said. He tried firing the blaster and machine was activated. Mummymon was jumping and trying to fight Shadoweregarurumon at the same time. "Time to take a ride." He hopped on the machine with Shadoweregarurumon.

"**Snake Bandages**." Mummymon wrapped him up and blasted him through the wall so he jumped down.

"Where'd he go?" Mummymon and saw a shadow. "Got you." He was pulled in to what was really Tai.

"I don't think so." Tai said. Kari noticed the watch.

"Davis, is that you?" Kari said.

"Unfortunately." Mummymon said.

"Oh sorry Davis I thought you were Mummymon." Tai said and the watch timed out.

"Shadoweregarurumon attacked me. He has to still be here." Davis said.

"First Dr. Vinnie shows up at that red lightning, then Shadoweregarurumon. What's next?" Tai said.

"That." T.K. said and they saw more of the red lightning.

"I better check this out." Davis said and went ahead.

"Oh great more of follow the goggle head." Tai said.

"Wait what does that make of me?" Tai said. They went to a place that had rocket parts and other things.

"What is this place? Kari said..

"They call it the graveyard it hold everything from Apollo and all other projects." Tai said and Shadoweregarurumon came down.

"Something tells me he wants us to join this place." Davis said.

"**Shadow Claw**." He blasted them down.

"I hate it when he does that." Tai said and T.K. got grabbed by a bandage. He look to see Mummymon.

"Shadoweregarurumon and Mummymon." T.K. said Davis moved , but got grabbed and became Bigmamemon.

"Oh man what do you have against Machgaogamon?" Bigmamemon said and Mummymon pulled them in, but Bigmamemon knocked him down, but his chest was opening.

"T.K. get back, he's going to release the kerodium." Tai said. Bigmamemon pushed Mummymon back and got back with Kari and Tai.

"Nice job Davis." Kari said, but he got blasted in the back. They turned to see Dr. Vinnie.

"I was told of the omnitrix, but you are not the only one who can transform." Dr. Vinnie said and became Skullmeramon.

"We could be in trouble." Bigmamemon said with Tai nodding in agreement.

"I will not allow you to interfere." Skullmeramon said.

"**Flame Chain**." He launched one of his chains and it was caught on fire.

"**Forca Fidelia**." Kari brought up a force field around them.

"**Metal Fireball**." He launched a fireball at a tower that had it come down on top of them.

"Now we can continue, prepare for the launch and the kerodium." Skullmeramon said. When they were gone Bigmamemon came up with the others and the watch timed out.

"What are they up to with a launch?" Tai said.

"Okay I'll go Rinkmon, stop the launch, find the kerodium, and save the day." Davis said.

"Hello the watch timed out, who knows when it will let you become a digimon again." T.K. said.

"You can't do everything by yourself Davis. We'll stop the launch, you see what Skullmeramon is up too." Tai said.

"Okay, but don't worry if you guys need help, I'll be there when I can." Davis said. When they were gone Davis headed down a pathway inside an old space door. He spotted Skullmeramon and Shadoweregarurumon.

"You know your job." Skullmeramon said and when some wires were attached to his body he opened a portal that brought Shadoweregarurumon to India.

"Talk about your express flight." Davis said. The watch recharged and he had it set to Rinkmon and he became that.

"Finally I get what I want. That hot head won't know what hit him." Rinkmon said and charged at him, but Skullmeramon repelled him.

"I just had enough of you boy." Skullmeramon said as he blasted him. Then a platform went up with him on it. "Now let it begin." The rocket was getting ready. Inside were the others.

"What's going on?" T.K. said.

"Looks like we're taking off." Tai said.

"Take off, what about a countdown?" Kari said. Tai handed them hazmac suits and they were taking off unknowing Mummymon was with them.

"Tai, Kari, T.K." Rinkmon said and Skullmeramon started building electricity combined with his flames. "I don't know what you're up too, but it ends Dr. Freak."

"Oh it's not my plan, it's the master's it always was." Skullmeramon said.

"The master who's the, wait a minute I know this place." Rinkmon said.

"Yes it was where you believed where you destroyed my master. You were wrong." Skullmeramon said and some grey slime entered the static and formed Myotismon.

"I live." Myotismon said.

"Myotismon!" Rinkmon said.

"Master all is set." Skullmeramon said.

"How can this be, I saw him fry with my own eyes." Rinkmon said and the watch timed out.

"You and I have a score to settle, Davis Motomiya." Myotismon said.


	20. Vampire Live Forever

Davis was running for his life when Myotismon was brought back to life.

"Find him Skullmeramon, but he must be alive if I'm going to merge with him." Myotismon said and Skullmeramon understood. Myotismon was able to catch up to Davis. "What's the matter Davis aren't you glad to see me?"

"No, not even." Davis said as he transformed to Datamon.

"Datamon!" Datamon said surprised. Skullmeramon jumped down, but Datamon fell through an opening in the floor.

"Find him, I cannot merge with him in his digimon forms." Myotismon said.

…..

Rocket

Tai, Kari, and T.K. were moving through the rocket in zero gravity.

"We'll be able to control the rocket in the pilot's seat." Tai said.

"You sure you know how to fly this thing?" Kari said.

"Like riding a bicycle, that's high tech and weigh a thousand tons." Tai said.

…

Earth

"Why are we busy looking for this pest when the master plan is so close to completion." Skullmeramon said. Then Myotismon came at him. "Master wait." He was just tossed.

"He is the only thing that could stop us." Myotismon said.

"Master plan I don't like the sound with that." Datamon said as he saw a computer. "I like the looks of it even less." He figured out how to use the communicator. "Earth to Tai."

"Davis?" Tai said.

"If you're calling to check on us don't bother we're doing fine without you." T.K. said.

"Wrong, when you hear what I have to say you're going to wish you had my digimon muscle." Davis said.

"Since when is Datamon muscle." T.K. said.

"Knock it off guys, what is it?" Kari said.

"I figure out what hot head is up to. He's going to launch a kerodium beam from a satellite to a receiver in India." Datamon said.

"Which will spread over the whole earth." Tai said.

"India, you mean where we took on Shadoweregarurumon?" Kari said.

"That's why he was stealing that satellite equipment." Datamon said.

"A kerodium beam will mutate all human and animal." Tai said.

"I think that's just a side effect to what's really going on." Datamon said. "With the sun blocked out Myotismon would be at full power all the time."

"Myotismon!" All three said.

"Yeah, Dr. Monster brought Myotismon back to life. He's behind all this, Shadoweregarurumon, Mummymon, all of it." Datamon said.

"Hold up Davis." Tai said as he took out a device. "The kerodium seems to be moving."

"How could it be moving?" Kari said.

"Unless." T.K. said and they got wrapped up.

"It's inside Mummymon." Tai said and they were pulled in.

"Guys!" Datamon said and Skullmeramon started coming down. Datamon took cover in the machine. "There has to be something. That's it." He took a few things from the computer until the watch timed out at the wrong time.

…

Space

Mummymon was trying to pull the others down.

"Can't hold on." Tai said.

"Hang on guys." Kari said.

"Kari you're spells won't work in your suit." T.K. said.

"It's our only chance." Kari said.

"**Ecoja Amajya**." Kari's suit got bloated up and she bounced up and down on Mummymon and bounced her and the boys in another room.

"At least I got us to regroup in this closet." Kari said.

"Who needs Davis and his digimon?" T.K. said.

"Guys this isn't a closet, it's an air lock." Tai said and Mummymon had iit open and they were sent flying out before the rocket attached to the satellite. Tai and the others were sticking to the satellite.

"Not stylish, but these plumber suits are handy." Kari said.

"Yeah, but they won't last long in zero atmosphere. We need to find a way inside." Tai said.

…

Earth

Davis was stuck inside the computer until Skullmeramon lifted it up.

"I don't suppose you consider being a good guy." Davis said, but Skullmeramon grabbed the watch and tossed him with Myotismon coming up.

"Now I have you." Myotismon said.

"And I have this." Davis said with a little device that shot a small beam that burned Myotismon. "Sun gun from my little friend Datamon." Myotismon went through the wall.

"Master! You will pay for your insolence child." SkullMeramon said as he broke the floor open and Davis fell in, but seems to be gone. Davis had a hook swing around and knocked him away.

"Hotter than him, now I just need a way to get up into space to help the others." Davis said and spotted some rocket parts. "Please give me what I need." He turned into Kurisarimon.

"Now that's what I'm talking about." Kurisarimon said and attached himself to it and took off with Skullmeramon jumping on it. "Why can't you grounded like your master?"

…..

Satellite

Mummymon placed the Kerodium inside that satellite and was preparing the beam.

"Targeting system, firing in 5…..4…3" The computer said.

"Yo, toilet breath." He turned to have T.K. knock him away from the controls.

….

Davis

Skullgreymon was trying to burn Kurisarimon off while Kurisarimon was trying to knock him off with his tentacles until they reached the satellite.

"Well this is my stop." Kurisarimon said as he hopped off. "Thank you for flying air Kurisarimon, bye."

"NO!" Skullmeramon shouted as he floated away. Kurisarimon made it inside with the others tied up.

"Davis?" They all said.

"Who else." Kurisarimon said and knocked Mummymon with his tentacles. "Someone open the door." Tai got the door open.

"**Data Crusher**." Kurisarimon hit Mummymon inside another room and locked.

"Told you, you guys needed me." Kurisarimon said as the watch timed out.

"Oh man I think I'm gonna hurl." Davis said.

"Real heroic." T.K. said.

"I did just save your butts." Davis said.

"You know what your problem is." T.K. said.

"Besides you." Davis said.

"You can't accept the fact we can handle ourselves without you." T.K. said.

"Hold up something's wrong." Tai said and they saw Mytoismon appear at the controls.

"Myotismon, but how?" Davis said.

"You're not the only one that can hitch a ride on a rocket." Myotismon said.

"I've stopped you before and I will again." Davis said.

"Too late." Myotismon said and the satellite launched a beam. Down in India Shadoweregarurumon had the receiver ready and the beam spread over the earth mutating all humans and animals. "Darkness falls, earth is at last mine."

"We've got to stop that beam." Tai said meanwhile Myotismon got Mummymon out and got a hold of them.

"Now how should I dispose of you?" Myotismon said.

"Oh whatever you do, don't throw us out into space." Kari said.

"Not a bad idea. Remove the suits." Myotismon said and Mummymon took off the suits.

"Kari what are you doing?" Davis said.

"I got this." Kari said.

"**Ecoja Amajya**." Sparks started coming on Mummymon like fireworks.

"You've learned some new tricks child." Myotismon said.

"She's not the only one." Davis said and became his new Skullmeramon with the watch oh him like a belt buckle and either the heat or something was allowing him to stick to the ground.

"Nice I can stay on the ground like a magnet." Skullmeramon said.

"**Metal Fireball**." He blasted Myotismon.

"I can't shut down the kerodium beam." Tai said.

"No problem, a little fire should handle it." Skullmeramon said, but Myotismon got him. "Okay its go time." He was pulled through the floor and was outside.

"We are in the darkness of space, I am at my full power." Myotismon said. His eyes became sharper, his fangs grew longer and his muscles got bigger causing a few rips on his clothes. Davis noticed the beam. "Stay away from that transmitter boy."

"**Crimson Lightning**."

"**Flame Chain**." They clashed their whip attacks back and forth.

"Every second brings you closer to returning human. It's only a matter of time until I enjoy seeing you suffocate." Myotismon said. The rocket detached with Tai and Kari in it.

"I still got the right stuff." Tai said.

"What do you mean still? Scratch that." Kari said as they saw evil Skullmeramon on the rocket heading their way. Inside T.K. was trying to deactivate the beam.

"Come on how do you work this thing?" T.K. said. Mummymon shoved him out of the way. T.K. kicked off from the wall and kicked him into a bathroom and the toilet pulled him in. Myotismon and Davis/Skullmeramon continued whipping at each other and Mummymon got him.

"Now you're mine." Myotismon said. Evil Skullmeramon was pushing the rocket back and Skullmeramon was heating up.

"Don't know what you're doing, but I don't like the looks of it" Tai said. He turned the rocket and stopped the engine having it ram into the transmitter.

"NO!" Myotismon said. The beam was shut down and the receiver was destroyed with Shadoweregarurumon. All human and animals were turned back to normal. "You shall pay for this boy." Evil Skullmeramon was on the satellite as well.

"**Porta Dimenshia**." Kari opened up a portal.

"Davis throw them in." Kari said. He used his chains and tossed both Mummymon and evil Skullmeramon in.

"Two freaks down, one to, wait where'd he go?" Skullmeramon said and the satellite began to fall apart. "T.K.!" He headed inside. "T.K. are you alright?" Then the watch timed out.

"No worries we just need the watch to recharge." Davis said.

"There's no time, this place is about to blow." T.K. said and grabbed a disk for a hazmac suit.

"What are you doing?" Davis said.

"Saving your life, don't complain." T.K. said and they were in the same suit and were blown out into space.

"Ah great now I get to float around space this close to you." Davis said.

"I said don't complain. When was the last time you showered." T.K. said.

"You guys need a ride?" Kari said as she and Tai came and got them.

"Mission accomplished." Tai said.

"I still think things would have gone smoother if you guys would have let me handle this by myself." Davis said.

"Why can't you accept that we're better as a team than the omnitrix?" T.K. said.

"Nothing is better than the omnitrix." Davis said.

"I couldn't agree more." Myotismon said as he came though the floor and grabbed the watch pulling him back. "You may have stopped me this time boy, but with the omnitrix I shall be unstoppable."

"Davis sunny side up." T.K. said and Davis smiled.

"Smiling at the face of your demise I actually admire that." Myotismon said.

"Oh I'm not smiling at my demise, I'm smiling at yours." Davis said. T.K. opened up the roof and the rocket tilted at the sun.

"What the!?" Myotismon noticed the sun and burst into flames.

"So now do you admit we're a good team." T.K. said. Then the ship got shook up.

"We took too much damage when I ran the transmitter, the ship's breaking up." Tai said. Davis became Bigmamemon after it blew and came down like a meteor with the others safe and the watch timed out.

"Alright I'll admit we are better as a team. I thought with these powers I could do anything alone. Team." Davis said with his hand out and they all placed theirs in.

"Team." All three said.

"And we've seen the last of Myotismon." Davis said, but the watch popped up. "Myotismon! Oh man."

AN: I need a digimon for Ditto, so let me know who I can use.


	21. Zena And Tai

Davis and the others were chilling out at a park.

"Finally a chance to relax." T.K. said.

"Hey where's Tai?" Davis said.

"He just wanted some time to himself." Kari said, then they heard children scream and saw what looked like a lizard woman. She used telekinetic powers to lift Davis.

"The omnitrix, where did you get it." The woman said.

"That's a long story." Davis said as he transformed to Meramon.

"It doesn't matter because you're not getting it." Meramon said.

"**Magma Blast**." Meramon said and blasted her, but she was gone.

"Where'd she go?" Meramon said. She was flying and blasted him with water from a fountain.

"Davis are you okay?" Kari said.

"I'm soaked here." Meramon said. The lizard woman got blasted and they saw Tai in a plumber suit.

"That was your only warning shot." Tai said.

"That voice, Tai." The lizard woman said.

"Zena!" Tai said.

"They seem to know each other." T.K. said.

….

Camp Site

Tai brought his mystery friend Zena back to camp with the others and having dinner.

"She's been here for a few hours and hasn't said a thing to us." Davis said.

"They're just getting reacquainted." Kari said.

"So how do you guys know each other?" T.K. said.

"Zena and I were in the same class back when I was a plumber." Tai said.

"You even told me all about those digimon." Zena said.

"So what brings you back to earth?" Tai said.

"That." Zena said pointing to the omnitrix.

"I knew she's just like the rest, she's only interested in the omnitrix." Davis said.

"Zena that's not true." Tai said.

"Well why wouldn't I be interested, I'm the one who sent it to earth." Zena said and that had them interested. "I was transporting the omnitrix when I was attacked by our old friend Diaboromon. Knowing I couldn't keep it safe I placed it in a pod and transported it down to earth and my escape pod when another direction and I was put in a hibernated state."

"Well Diaboromon's no longer a problem thanks to Davis." Tai said.

"Oh Tai you're too modest for your work." Zena said.

"So since Diaboromon's no longer around you don't need to stay here." Davis said.

"Davis that's not nice." Tai said. Zena got out a device that sent a sonic wave.

"My transportation will be here soon." Zena said.

"Would guys clean up Zena and I like to talk." Tai said and they walked off.

"I don't like her." Davis said.

"Really." T.K. said sarcastically.

"Remember what happened with Phillip, I think I'm going to check it out." Davis said and took off. Tai and Zena were walking remembering the good times.

"I have to say it's nice to see you again." Tai said.

"Yes it has been so long." Zena said Davis was Shurimon and cloaking himself.

"Anymore of this and I'm gonna hurl." Shurimon said.

"With Diaboromon gone there's nothing keeping you here. What do you say you come with me." Zena said.

"Another tempting offer." Tai said.

"No way." Shurimon said and went back with the others.

"What's going on with Zena and Tai?" Kari said.

"Should have kicked her butt back into outer space." Davis said.

"Tai seems to like her, why not give her a chance." T.K. said.

"No way." Davis and a robot that looked like it belong to Diaboromon.

"Isn't that one of Diaboromon's robots." Kari said.

"I know what it wants." Davis said and ran at him. "You want this." Referring to the omnitrix. The robot fired missiles and out came Machgaogamon.

"You have to take it from me." Machgaogamon said. He started bashing the robot left and right with Tai and Zena arrived.

"**Howling Cannon**." Machgaogamon blasted the robot back to the R.V. Cables started coming out and it was taking pieces off.

"It's taking over the R.V." T.K. said.

"Zena removed the fuel tank." Tai said. Zena used her telekinetic powers to remove the fuel tank blasted it with it exploding. "We still make a great team." Machgaogamon got back in and started beating the robot down and had it skyrocket from an uppercut.

"Sorry about the R.V. Tai." Machgaogamon said.

"I just hope my parents can afford a wreck rental." Tai said. They were trying to repair the R.V.

"So that thing has been around this whole time." Kari said.

"It must have came down along with me and this one can take other mechanical pieces and add it to its self. You are sure the mega droid was destroyed." Zena said to Andromon.

"Yes I'm sure the mega droid was destroyed." Andromon said.

"Davis I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but maybe Kurisarimon would have been better for this." Tai said.

"A child such as him wouldn't even know how to use that form in this case." Zena said.

"I heard that. If I'm such a screw up then why did you send the watch to me in the first place?" Andromon said.

"I didn't send it to you. You found the omnitrix before it could reach the real owner." Zena said.

"What!?" Andromon said.

"The pod malfunction and you were around where it did crash." Zena said.

"I got the watch by mistake." Andromon said and the watch timed out with Kari placingher hand on his shoulder.

"Of course, you didn't think I was sending the most powerful device in the universe to any mere human. I was sending it to Tai." Zena said.

"Guess that would make sense with Tai being a plumber." T.K. said.

"Oh fine, take it back and you two can cruise around the universe." Davis said and ran off. "See if I care."

"Davis! T.K., Kari could you get him." Tai said and they went after him.

"Did I say something wrong?" Zena said. Davis was moping by a cliff and Kari and T.K. showed up.

"Leave me alone." Davis said.

"So the watch wasn't for you, you seem to do better with it than Tai could have." Kari said.

"It's not just that." Davis said.

"Then what is it?" T.K. said.

"Don't you get it? She wants Tai to go away with her just like before only this time there's nothing keeping him here." Davis said. Tai and Zena were still on repairs.

"Zena you need to understand Davis loves the omnitrix and telling him it wasn't meant for him hurt him. It wasn't really what you said it was how you said it and it was harsh. It was like you were trying to hurt his feelings." Tai said.

"I'm sorry Tai. I must admit these earth customs are strange to me. On my planet once you hatch you're on your own." Zena said. Then the robot attacked and it was bigger with parts that looked like a jeep. "The mega droid." It used a tire to knock away Zena and was knocked out. He launched his cables and got a hold of Tai. When the others got back they saw it had Tai.

"No!" Davis shouted and it got away. "Tai!" They made it to Zena and she was waking up.

"You said you trashed that thing." T.K. said.

"We all thought it was destroy." Zena said.

"Wait if that thing wants the omnitrix, why did it kidnapped Tai?" Kari said.

"Because it knows I'll come rescue him, it's a trap." Davis said.

"Indeed which is why we need to move fast. It's collecting more parts for a final battle. Where would the mega droid have the most access for artillery?" Zena said.

"The docks." Davis said.

…..

The Docks

Davis was riding on the hover disk he had from those three with the giant tick. The droid was gathering pieces from a tank and Davis saw Tai.

"Davis stay back, this thing has control of the nanotech in my suit." Tai said with lasers being fired. "You have to take this thing down, even if that means taking me with it."

"Sorry Tai, not an option. Is this what you want, I'll give it to you for Tai." Davis said.

"Davis don't." Tai said.

"We know what we're doing." Davis said.

"We?" Tai said. Zena threw some things at the robot and Kari fired an energy beam. T.K. removed a crate and a bunch fell on top." The robot started firing at all of them. Kari and T.K. were keeping it busy while Zena regrouped with Davis.

"We need to destroy the original mega droid." Zena said.

"Sounds like a job for Kurisarimon." Davis said.

"I have a better idea, but you must trust me." Zena said. She had him transformed into Kiwimon with the watch on his left side.

"What's this thing suppose to do?" Kiwimon said.

"You're going to spit at it literally, that's your power." Zena said.

"Well I do feel something in my throat." Kiwimon said and shot out a Chibikiwimon. Kiwimon jumped on top of the droid.

"**Nose Mattock**." Kiwimon said and pluck his beak at all the pieces and had them fall off.

"I'll get Tai. Let go of him." Zena said. Kiwimon shot the top part off.

"Now to really dig in." Kiwimon said.

"**Pummel Peck**." He shot chibikiwimon inside the robot and it fell apart.

"Way to go Davis." Tai said.

…

The Camp

"I want to apologize for how I acted. I guess I didn't know if I could really trust you." Davis said.

"And I'm sorry for saying you weren't suppose to have the omnitrix, you've done good with it." Zena said with her ship coming down.

"Guess we should let Tai say goodbye." T.K. said.

"But to who?" Davis said.

"You're not coming are you Tai." Zena said.

"It's a big universe, but right now those guys, my other friends, my family needs me." Tai said. Zena then kissed him with the others grossed out and she left.

"We thought we were going to lose you Tai." Davis said.

"You can't get rid of me that easily. Let's hit the road." Tai said with Davis and T.K. running in.

"I thought you had a thing for Mimi after Sora chose to date Matt." Kari said.

"Zena's nice and all, but I don't see myself with a lizard and we're from two different worlds." Tai said with a chuckle and Kari gave him a hug for him staying.


	22. Double Davis Trouble

Tai and the others were at the beach, with T.K. tanning, Kari reading her spell book, and Tai was working on a jet pack.

"It's too quiet, where's Davis?" T.K. said.

"I think he said something about going for a swim." Tai said. People were running scared, but that's because of Depthmon that was really just surfing and landed on shore.

"Hey where's everyone going, surfs up dudes." Depthmon said. The others didn't look too happy and the watch timed out.

"What?" Davis said and was having another lecture. "Come on I was just having some fun."

"So were we, but our fun didn't involve scaring people." Tai said.

"Well if I wanted to read books and work on science projects I would have signed up for summer school." Davis said as he walked off. "Man doesn't anyone know how to have fun?" Then a mutant seagull came down. "Alright time for a fry chicken cooked by Meramon." Davis said, but became Kumbhiramon with the watch on his head.

"Another new digimon, so let's see what you can do." Kumbhiramon said as he went into attack, but the seagull repelled him. The gull got a grip on one of his legs, but he was holding onto a rock. "Guess you're not strong in arm or leg strength. Let go of, us? Cool." He split into a double and the bird got a hold of the clone. People were running and screaming.

"What's Davis up to now?" Tai said and saw the fight.

"Is that Davis and Davis?" Kari said.

"What digimon has he turned into now?" T.K. said.

"Hey come on let me go." Kumbhiramon the bird held onto said. "Ow you just pinched my ankle."

"Ow I felt it too." Kumbhiramon said and pulled a feather off causing the bird to let go. The clone pulled off two.

"Missing something." He said. They both started running in the same direction.

"You thinking what I'm thinking." They both said and ran under a volleyball net and the bird tripped into it.

"That's right bird brain." Kumbhiramon said.

"Nobody messes with." The other said.

"Kumbhiramon, weird how we know the name." They said and the bird got free and took off.

"Nice going heroes now we won't know where that thing came from." T.K. said.

"I have a hunch it's from our old friend Dr. Animal." Tai said.

"So much for our fun day at the beach." Kari said.

"Maybe your fun." Kumbhiramon said.

"But my fun is just getting started." The other said as the watch timed out and they became one.

"As soon as the watch recharges." Davis said. When the watch did he became Kumbhiramon again and passing a soccer ball back and forth and annoying T.K.

"The only thing worse than one Davis is two of them." T.K. said.

"Depends on how you look at it." Kari said.

"Wait you like it, does that mean you like him." T.K. said with Kari blushing. One Kumbhiramon bump into Tai.

"Davis Motomiyas." Tai said.

"Okay we're sorry." Kumbhiramon said.

"Yeah we won't bother T.G. anymore." The other said. Then one kicked a water balloon at T.K. "But we didn't say anything about him." The third one split into another.

"Or him." The third said.

"You guys want some two on two." One said and game on. They were playing some soccer until one kicked it into the water.

"Nice shot." One said sarcastically.

"You tackled me dipstick." Another said.

"Say that again." The other said and they started fighting.

"Okay break it up." The third said.

"Fine I'll get the ball." The fourth said. When he got it Animal came out of the water on a tentacle. "Animal." Another tentacle grabbed him.

"Davis Motomiya, it seems that watch has a variety of species." Animal said as Kumbhiramon was placed in a pod on his back. "And I can't wait to extract the genetic DNA as painfully as possible." The other three were still fighting.

"Liar." One said.

"I know you are, but what am I." The other said. The third stubbed his toe and they all felt it with T.K. laughing.

"It's not funny." They all said.

"You're right it's three times funny." T.K. said.

"Wait weren't there four of them." Kari said and Tai noticed Animal.

"We got trouble, with a capital A for Animal and unless I'm mistaken he's got the missing Kumbhiramon in that pod." Tai said as Animal got away.

"This is your fault." All three Kumbhiramon said and when the watch timed out nothing happened.

"Shouldn't you be turning back into Davis?" T.K. said.

"Maybe all the Kumbhiramon have to be together before you can become human." Kari said.

"We got to get back the other me." All Kumbhiramon said.

…..

Dr. Animal

Dr. Animal brought the fourth Kumbhiramon to a laboratory inside an off shore boat that was anchored down.

"Careful my pets." Animal said as Kumbhiramon was set down and the seagull got angry.

"What's the matter buzzer beak, afraid I'll pluck more feathers." Kumbhiramon said.

"No we need the specimen alive." Dr. Animal said. Kumbhiramon was placed in a holding tube and was getting shock.

….

The Ocean

The others got a boat to try and find Dr. Animal and the other Kumbhiramon felt the shock.

"You guys felt that zap." They all said.

"The other me is in trouble." One said.

"But if something happens to him." The second said.

"What happens to us?" The third said and they tried getting the ship to move faster.

….

Dr. Animal

"Impressive, there is so many genetic DNA, think of all the mutations I can make." Dr. Animal said.

"Well while you're doing that, I'm getting out of here." Kumbhiramon said.

"**Bao Chu**." He used the pestle on his back and broke free.

"Get him." Dr. Animal said as the mutations try to catch him.

…..

The Ocean

The others were still sailing and Tai noticed the boat.

"Good thing we got a few extra hands on deck. Head to that abandon ship, it's the only thing off shore." Tai said and they were on the move and two Kumbhiramon bumped into each other.

"Watch it dweeb." One said.

"You're the dweeb." The other said.

"What is with those two, they're making me nuts." Kumbhiramon said.

"That's because they're all you." Kari said.

"Wait, he's close I can feel it." All three said and the watch started beeping and the three were taken into the air. The other Kumbhiramon made it to the end of the boat and the same thing started happening until they became one and was Davis.

"I'm me again." Davis said and the seagull grabbed him. "As soon as my watch recharges you're fried." Tai flew on that jet pack and tackled the bird that let Davis go.

"I've got you." T.K. said as he caught him.

"Anyone want a ride." Kari said. While Tai was keeping the bird busy the others were riding on a sail and Kari was having it fly like a hang glider. The bird got caught in the tornado that had them fly and was blown down.

"Nice job guys." Tai said as they all landed. Then ten tentacles came out of the water.

"Looks like we need multiple help." Davis said as he transformed to Kurisarimon.

"Kurisarimon, I wanted Kumbhiramon." Kurisarimon said. Two of the tentacles grabbed his and started pulling him. "Okay this is starting to hurt." Davis tackled the tentacles and Kurisarimon was let go.

"Pull yourself together and help us." Tai said.

"Working on it." Kurisarimon said.

"Work faster." T.K. said and Kurisarimon got up.

"**Data Crusher**." Kurisarimon said and shocked the creature with the tentacles and the watch timed out.

"That was fast, guess going Kumbhiramon took a lot out of the watch." Davis said.

"He's not the only one that took a lot out of your watch." Animal said as he was on a Flymon mutant and it started making copies. He then took off.

"We need to stop him before he gets to the coast line." Tai said.

"There's too many." Kari said.

"Then let's make more of us." Davis said as he transformed into Kumbhiramon.

"Haven't you done enough?" T.K. said.

"No way." Kumbhiramon said as he copied himself and were hoisted into the air and more more copies.

"It's all for one and one for all." They all said, but they were hit down into the water and rejoin until there was two. They got a hold of the sail and they all were heading for Animal.

"I got an idea, remember when one of you stubbed your toe you all felt the same thing." T.K. said.

"We still do." Both Kumbhiramon said.

"So if we destroy just one of those Flymon copies." Tai said.

"Then we will destroy them all. Now which Flymon do we attack?" Kumbhiramon said.

"Doesn't matter just pick one." Kari said and they both jumped to the one Animal was on.

"What's going on, you." Animal said to the Kumbhiramon holding the wings.

"You rides over." Kumbhiramon said and fell on a fisherman's boat that destroyed the Flymon and all of them were destroyed. Animal was arrested back on shore.

"If he does escape all the DNA he took has been destroyed so no more copies." Tai said.

"Same here with me for now." Davis said.

"Good because one Davis is trouble enough." T.K. said.

"I don't think it was that bad." Kari said.

"Sure because you really liked having more Davis around." T.K. said with her blushing.


	23. Lucker's Lucky Charm

"I'm so bored." Davis said.

"Yeah I'm getting a little tired of driving around, is there anything you guys want to do." Tai said.

"Hey check this out, there's a magic convention going on." T.K. said.

"A magic convention, cool." Kari said. "Can we check it out Tai pretty please?"

"Beats just driving around." Tai said. They made it to the next town and found the building where the convention was being held.

"Magician of the year expo, I didn't think it was going to be cheesy magic." T.K. said.

"Well as long as we're here might as well check it out." Kari said. T.K. went over to a stand and had a wrist band that had a red stone in it.

"This actually looks cool." T.K. said as he put it on.

"You found something you liked." Tai said. Then they heard people screaming outside and a man in a restrain jacket hanging from a helicopter was in trouble. "I don't think this is part of his act."

"I'm on it." Davis said as he went for cover and became Flymon. Kari became Casta and T.K. became Lucker.

"I'll get people to safety." T.K. said.

"Flymon try to hold the helicopter in place." Kari said. Flymon got a hold of the bottom of the helicopter and tried his best to hold it in place.

"I don't know how long I can hold it." Flymon said.

"**Webado Stickunodie**." Kari created a web to help the helicopter stay still, but the back blade broke loose. T.K. cleared the area, but the blade was going to hit Tai.

"Tai look out." T.K. said. He shoved him out of the way. It looked like the blade hit T.K., but he didn't had a scratch.

"Lucker are you okay?" Kari said as she and Flymon came down.

"Not even a single scratch. I know you have that charm of luck, but even you can't be that lucky." Flymon said. T.K. thought it had something to do with the wrist band he had. They made it back to the R.V. and T.K. was doing research.

"Looks like it's one of the charms of bezel." T.K. said.

"But you destroyed the rest of them in that cemetery when we fought that Curse guy." Davis said.

"Well this is the lost keystone and since I still have the charm of luck it seems to be amplifying its power." T.K. said.

"Wow so you're even luckier than you have been before." Kari said.

…..

Convention

They decided to head back to the convention with a magic show going on.

"Don't forget the magician of the year will be announced at the eclipse. Next Up is the magnificent Milo." An announcer said and another magician came up.

"For my first trick I will need a volunteer." Milo said.

"Davis Motomiya here." Davis said as he came up.

"What's he up to?" Tai said.

"And boy goes in and you shall be surprised for what comes out." Milo said. He place Davis in a box and closed it, but Garurumon came jumping out.

"Tada." Garurumon said and everyone applauded. Then in a red smoke Curse and a girl in purple came in.

"Curse!" T.K. said.

"Hey wait your turn buddy." Milo said, but Curse just launched a wave that pushed him and Garurumon back.

"Give me the keystone." Curse said.

"Looks like Curse is up to his old tricks." Kari said.

"Come on we need to stop him." T.K. said.

"Give me the keystone at once." Curse said.

"You forgot to say please." T.K. said as he and Kari became Lucker and Casta.

"Curse look." The girl said.

"The keystone with Lucker and Casta, good eye Chamster." Curse said.

"**Howling Blaster**." Garurumon launched his attack, but Curse and Casta moved out of the way.

"I have a few things for you." Casta said as she tossed some pebbles and they exploded at Garurumon. T.K. kicked her in the back.

"If you're paling around Curse, your no friend of mine." T.K. said and Curse grabbed him.

"There are two kinds of luck child, let me show you the bad kind." Curse said.

"Guess what I'm also much stronger." T.K. said as he tossed him.

"**Lightina Boltodo**." Kari launched a bolt of lightning at Curse.

"It seems you've improved on your magic, but even so and your new found powers you can't beat me. Now give me the keystone." Curse said. T.K. kicked a speaker at him.

"Finders keepers." T.K. said.

"And losers weepers." Charmster said as she tossed a few pebbles at them and they grew into stone creatures. Garurumon tackled her down. "Get off me dog breath." Charmster launched a statue from her sleeves and knocked Garurumon off. T.K. and Kari smashed the rock creatures.

"You guys okay?" Tai said.

"Enough!" Curse said and tossed them outside into a hedge maze. Then more pebbles rolled their way and they started running.

"This way." Tai said, but T.K. went the opposite direction. Tai and Kari reached a dead end and thought they were toast until Garurumon came down and smashed the creatures with the watch timing out.

"Davis are you okay?" Kari said.

"Yeah where's Lucker?" Davis said. T.K. was walking somewhere through the maze and heard something.

"Okay Curse time for a surprise." T.K. said and jumped over the wall and landed on Chamster. "Not so tough are you."

"I…I didn't mean to hurt anyone, Curse made me." Charmster said.

"Why should we believe you?" T.K. said.

"My name is Charmster, I'm Curse's sister. He's after the charm around your neck and the keystone in your wrist band." Charmster said.

"Making new friends Charmster." Curse said as he came through the wall and the others were floating above him. "Give me the keystone or they will suffer."

"I won't let you do this brother." Charmster said. She launched some bats that carried him away.

"Charmster how dare you betray me." Curse said as the others were placed down he was dropped into a pool.

"Nice now let's finish this." T.K. said.

"My brother's going to be real mad at me." Charmster said.

"Then go with Tai and Casta, Davis and I will take care of Curse." T.K. said.

"Oh thank you I'll never forget this." Charmster said as she hugged him and he was blushing. Davis and T.K. went for Curse.

"Okay that was weird." T.K. said.

"You're a superhero, people act weird around us." Davis said and they arrived with Curse coming up. "My watch is still in the red."

"We can't wait." T.K. said, but he fell when he jumped.

"Give me the keystone." Curse said, but had a surprise work. "We'll meet again." He then disappeared.

"Now that's weird." Davis said.

"My charm and the keystone, it's gone. Charmster." T.K. said.

….

Charmster

"Playing innocent was genius Charmster, though you should have formed me first." Curse said.

"Yes brother, I was wrong not to, but I had to think fast when Lucker surprised me." Charmster said giving him the keystone and the charm.

"No matter soon I shall have the power to crush all my enemies." Curse said.

….

R.V.

Tai and Kari were being carried by T.K. and Davis because they looked hurt.

"Talk about a head rush." Tai said.

"When we woke up Charmster was gone." Kari said.

"All that my brother made me do it stuff was an act. She needed to get close enough to get the keystone and my charm. Some hero I am." T.K. said.

"Right now all you need to do is figure how to stop those two from recreating those other charms." Davis said.

"She said that the ritual would be held at the highest point at the eclipse." Tai said.

"And the highest point around here is?" Kari said and they noticed it was a tower. Chamster and Curse jumped to the top.

"I want no distractions." Curse said. The eclipse started to form.

"Baluba Hestita Zairda." Curse chanted that again and again with the keystone and the charm floating to the top. Davis and the others arrived.

"We need to move fast, the eclipse is in a few minutes." Tai said.

"Guess it's all up to you and Kari Davis." T.K. said.

"We are going to need some help." Davis said.

"What can I do without my powers?" T.K. said.

"You never needed powers before." Kari said and they saw security.

"Elevators out, how are we gonna get up there?" T.K. said.

"Easy for Flymon." Davis aid, but the watch wasn't working yet.

"Look we can use that window washer's platform." Tai said.

"And I have an idea for my own ride." Davis said.

"Soon I shall have full power." Curse said.

"You forgot about something." They turned and saw T.K.

"Now give me back my charm and they keystone." T.K. said.

"What can he do, he doesn't have any powers." Charmster said. Curse used his powers and lifted him with Tai and Kari that were holding him up.

"Your luck has ran out." Curse said.

"You should luck is about perspective." T.K. said. Then Davis riding on the hover disk and hit Curse.

"Woo I forgot how much this thing is." Davis said and saw Tai waving at him. "Hey Tai.

"Davis, Curse is." Tai said, but Curse kicked him down with Davis holding on.

"I will not be denied my destiny as ruler of this world." Curse said.

"That's not gonna happen." Davis said and Curse tried to knock him off.

"Hey Charmster told any good stories lately." T.K. said. She used her pebbles to knock him and Tai into a cart and messed with the controls having them going and blew a piece of the tracks while Kari dealt with her. Davis was still holding on when his watch recharged and the dial popped up for Machgaogamon.

"Yes time for Machgaogamon fun." Davis said and was knocked down. He slammed the watch down and turned into Shurimon.

"Shurimon?" Shurimon said. He stretched out his arm and knocked Curse down when he swing backed up. He then saw T.K. and Tai.

"We're not going to make it." T.K. said. The cart reached the end.

"Guys." Shuirmon said as he stretched out and got a hold of them. Charmster gave Kari another blast and knocked her back.

"I will take over from here Charmster." Curse said.

"That would be a no brother. Change in plans I get all the power and you get squat." Charmster said and blew him back. "I just needed a master magician and now that that's done." She saw that the charms were reforming. "The powers of bezel will soon be mine."

"Forgetting something." She turned and Kari blasted her down. Shurimon stretched out his arms and the charms were destroyed with magic streams coming out of Charmster.

"Do you know what you've done?" Curse said.

"Save the day." Shurimon said and the same thing happened to Curse as the eclipse ended and the watch timed out.

"Sorry T.K., but your charm's gone." Davis said.

"As well as Lucker." T.K. said and Davis found the keystone.

"You still have this." Davis said as T.K. placed it back in and he still had his lucky powers.

"It still works." T.K. said.

"You are so lucky." Davis said.


	24. Young Days

Davis and the others were at a carnival looking for a little fun in the summer heat.

"Oh man it's so hot out." Tai said.

"Well maybe if you shaved that hair you be cooler." Kari said

"It took me years to get it this long." Tai said.

"When was the last time he got a haircut?" Davis said.

"I don't know if there was a last time." T.K. said and Tai noticed a dunk me booth.

"I see another way to cool down." Tai said.

"Sorry this booth is out of order." The owner said.

"It looks fine, just let my friends here give a toss." Tai said as he pay for it and got on.

"Just one toss each." The owner said as he gave each a ball. Kari and Davis gave a toss, but nothing.

"Is that all?" Tai said.

"You're forgetting who's turn it is now." T.K. said as he toss the ball and Tai got dunk.

"No, no." The owner said.

"Dude calm down." Davis said and heard people running and saw Curse.

"Curse!" They all said.

"He looks older." Davis said.

"Didn't we drain him and Charmster of their power." T.K. said.

"Doesn't matter we stopped him before and we will this time." Davis said.

"I don't think so." Curse said as he pushed them back. He then went to the owner. "Tell me where is the water."

"I swore to keep it a secret." The owner said.

"It's not nice to keep secrets." Curse said.

"Haven't anyone told you not to bother people with a secret." Davis said.

"**Konasu**." Curse used his powers to break the booth and Davis and Tai got splashed in the water. Davis got up and became Bigmamemon. He tried attacking, but Curse repelled him. Kari and Lucker held him off while Tai got the owner.

"What does he want from you?" Tai said.

"Something so powerful that if it was revealed, the world will never be the same." The owner said.

"I don't have time for you children." Curse said.

"**Gyro Mynocko**." Curse launched two beams that grabbed Kari and T.K. and slammed them down. He went looking for the owner and found him behind the teacups, but Tai got in the way.

"You'll have to go through me first." Tai said.

"With pleasure." Curse said as he launched a diamond beam that knocked him under a teacup. Bigmamemon and the other surround him, but he disappeared and they crash into each other with the watch timing out.

"Davis, T.K., Kari." Tai said under the teacup and they lifted it up.

"You okay Tai?" Davis said.

"You know I kind of feel younger." Tai said, but looked smaller. "Hey did you guys get taller?"

"More like you got smaller." Kari said.

"You look like you got younger, like you're the age from when we went to the digital world." T.K. said and Tai noticed his clothes were baggier.

"What did Curse do to you?" Kari said.

"I don't know, but I kind of like it." Tai said.

"We have to turn you back and go after Curse." Kari said and went back to the R.V. Kari tried looking for a spell, but nothing. "I'm starting to think Curse has nothing to do with what happened to Tai."

"Well if he didn't who did?" Davis said.

"That booth owner was acting weird, maybe there was something in the water." T.K. said.

"I got something that can help us." Tai said as he got out a giant scanner with a rubber tube. "A little help this thing is heavy." They went back to the booth and scanning the water. "That's weird."

"What is it?" Kari said.

"Put it this way it seems more like HO12 with small traces of carbon." Tai said. T.K. picked up a piece of cardboard that had an address.

"2689 Jackal Lane." T.K. read.

"This is a crime scene, drop the weapon and come with us." The police said.

"Time he had extra help." Davis said and transformed into Gaogamon.

"A new digimon." Gaogamon said as he used his hand/scarf to grab the device and they head back to the R.V. "Nice I get a new digimon now."

"I don't think so. The water went over you when the booth smashed. I think your digimon went back a level and that's really Machgaogamon." T.K. said as they made it back.

"Tai we need to get to that address." Kari said.

"You might want this." Gaogamon said giving a phone book for Tai to sit on and they drove off with the watch timing out and Davis was younger.

"This is not funny." Davis said.

"Well Yolei thought we were more mature than him." T.K. said. They made it to the address which was a farm and they were looking for the owner.

"My feet hurt, I don't want to walk anymore." Davis said.

"I got you." Kari said as she carried him.

"Davis probably thought that would be the other way around." Tai said. "Something tells me we're too late." They saw the owner tied up.

"I warned you about the water." The owner said.

"Where's Curse?" Davis said.

"Heading for the water now." The owner said. Curse knew they showed up and stay back and so he turned a tractor into a monster and the others scatter.

"Time to go hero." Davis said and became Gabumon.

"Great Gabumon, you gonna lick it." T.K. said. Gabumon tried his best to fight it, but he was too small. While that was going on Tai got the owner free.

"**Blue Blaster**." Gabumon shot his blaster into the mouth of the machine causing it to explode. After that they tried to catch up to Curse.

"So there's water that makes you younger." Kari said.

"IS it the fountain of youth?" T.K. said.

"Not exactly, but it does resemble it. My name is Emilio Santugo and I was put in charge of keeping the water safe." Emilio said.

"You're a decedent of the Spanish soldier Ponce Deleon." Tai said.

"Yes from a hundred years." Emilio said.

"So you're about 400 years old." Kari said.

"Yes I came to Japan from South America during the 1700s and discovered the water that allowed me to stay young." Emilio said.

"Staying young forever, that's a dream come true." Tai said.

"More like a nightmare." Emilio said. "I haven't been able to fall in love and have a family, knowing they grow old while I would not. Time is your friend, not your enemy appreciate what you have." Tai look at the others and Davis was the watch timed out.

"I do." Tai said and Davis was scratching.

"Yuck fleas." Davis said and Tai got him over his shoulders.

"But now that magician knows the water's whereabouts." Emilio said.

"We can't let Curse stay around forever." Kari said.

"But how do we get there before he does?" Tai said.

"I've collected a few things over the years." Emilio said. They were in a jeep and Davis was in a baby seat.

"This is so uncool." Davis said. They made it into a cave with water in it.

"Looks like we made it before Curse." T.K. said, but jinxed them. "Then again." Curse came out of the water and was younger.

"With the power of the water I shall become immortal." Curse said.

"**Robaredom Crossbarea**." Kari said as she fired an energy blast, but he blocked it and blew them back.

"That's just the beginning of what I can do." Curse said as he charged his power.

"What do we do now?" Tai said.

"Give up, what good is Davis now that he's a baby." T.K. said.

"Hey who are you calling a baby." Davis said.

"Even if you became whatever form Meramon would be now Curse would blow you out like a candle." T.K. said.

"Oh yeah." Davis said and became Demimeramon.

"No way." Demimeramon said and flew up, but Curse just repelled him.

"Fool I am invincible." Curse said.

"Told you Davis." T.K. said.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up." Demimeramon said as he started shooting fire everywhere.

"I knew he freak out like that. With how he is at his real age I can only imagine what kind of tamper he had at the age he is now." T.K. said and the water started evaporating.

"NO! I must be eternal." Curse said, but he was launched out from a geyser and the water was gone.

"Oh yeah who's hot." Demimeramon said.

"And who's gonna be 12 forever." Tai said.

"Don't worry you must keep drinking the water to stay young. It's affects should where off you and Davis soon." Emilio said.

"What about you, you won't be able to remain eternal." Kari said.

"No, but it would be nice to act my age." Emilio said and they head back to the R.V. with Tai and Davis back in their normal ages.

"Hold up Davis age before beauty." Tai said.

"You're only a few years older." Davis said.

"Still." Tai said as he went in and so did T.K.

"Hold it Kari I go first since beauty goes last." Davis said.

"Wait does that mean you think I have beauty." Kari said.

"Even if you got older." Davis said and covered his mouth in embarrassment.

"Well I have to say you were cute as that younger self." Kari said and did the same thing with Tai and T.K. giggling.

…

Curse

"I am still all powerful."

"Sure you are."

"Put me down Charmster." Curse said that was a little kid.

"Geez older brother something tells me I'll be giving commands now." Charmster said.


	25. Walk In Sleep

Davis and the others were at a mall this time.

"I have to say this mall has everything." Davis said.

"This is the coolest mall I've ever been in." T.K. said and saw something. "Hypno the Hypnotist, sounds cool."

"Ladies and gentleman welcome." A short man said who was Hypno. "For my performance I am going to need three volunteers."

"Please nobody can get hypnotized from whatever way he does it." Davis said.

"Here's a volunteer for you." T.K. said holding up Davis's arm

"What are you doing?" Davis said.

"Come on give it a try, if you with stood Malomyotismon this should be easy." T.K. said. Davis went up with an old man and woman. Hypno started waving a watch back and forth.

"You are falling into a deep sleep." Hypno said. Then he pressed a button and they fell asleep.

"Okay this is gonna be good." T.K. said as he started filming it.

"Now when you wake up you will be new born babies." Hypno said and with the snap of his fingers all three, including Davis were acting like babies. "Now you're all chickens." Then they started to act like chickens.

"Why is Davis acting like a chicken?" Tai said as he and Kari came by.

"Just a little fun." T.K. said.

"You're a ballerina, you're a bear." Hypno said to the man and woman. "And you young lad is a robot." Davis started to use the omnitrix.

"Joke's over." Kari said as she and T.K. pushed him back behind the curtain.

"You are ruining the performance." Hypno said.

"Sorry our friend didn't look too well." T.K. said. When he was gone T.K. had Datamon in his hand.

"What is your command master?" Datamon said like a real robot. Back at the R.V. Davis was returned to normal.

"Oh man this is so embarrassing." Davis said as he saw how he acted.

"Wait here's my favorite part." T.K. said and Datamon was feeding him grapes.

"No way Kari would have let you get away with this." Davis said.

"Actually." T.K. said and showed Datamon combing her hair.

"Take it easy you're going to give me split ends." Kari said in the video and the watch timed out.

"What just happened?" Davis said in the video.

"Kari!" Davis said angry.

"I couldn't help it." Kari said and Tai took the camera.

"Okay that's enough for today, lights out." Tai said.

…..

The Next Day

While they were in the mall Davis was kind of tired.

"Hey Davis are you okay?" Tai said.

"Yeah, guess I'm just tired." Davis said. They saw security at a small ride.

"What happened?" T.K. said.

"Some stole the engine from the dragon ride, probably a joke by some kids." A guard said.

"Sir look at this." Another said showing a foot print that looked like Andromon's and the others thought it was Davis.

"What I didn't do it. There are other digimon you know and they are allowed in the real world." Davis said. Later at night Davis got up and jumped down.

"Davis what are you doing?" T.K. said as he and Kari got up, but he just ignored them and turned into Kurisarimon.

"Wait you can't go out like that." Kari said. Kurisarimon went out and got to the top of a clock tower with helicopters spotting him.

"He must be sleep walking." Tai said.

"Davis wake up." Kari said.

"He can't hear you Kari, he probably has no idea what he's doing." Tai said.

"What else is new?" T.K. said. Other police arrived and the helicopters blasted him. The others were worried about him, but Kurisarimon jumped out and grabbed a hold of one other helicopters and shot the others down.

"I have no control." The pilot said. Kurisarimon jumped onto the clock and used the hands like propellers. He landed near a warehouse where Hypno came out.

"Who are you, what happened to the cyborg? Oh who cares so long as you are under my control now get out of here before the cops show up." Hypno said and Kurisarimon took off.

….

The Next Day

"This was an isolated incident, the mall is open for business shopper's safety is our number one priority." The owner of the mall said on the news with the others watching.

"So why would I become a digimon and steal a clock?" Davis said.

"Well sleepwalkers are in a dream state, nothing makes sense in a dream." Tai said.

"Yeah, but most dreamers don't have watch with powered up creatures in it." Kari said.

"Kari's right we're going to need to keep you up for a while." Tai said and T.K. splashed water on him.

"What was that for?" Davis said.

"Just doing my job." T.K. said. T.K. was actually enjoying keeping Davis up and doing everything he could, but it got later and they were falling asleep. "Tai wake up, it's your ship." They all ended up falling asleep.

"Awake my minions." Hypno said and pressed a button on his watch and Davis was under his control and transformed.

"Somebody turn down the heat, I'm cooking." Tai said. "Davis!" They all headed out and saw Meramon on the move.

"No way he could be sleep walking that quickly, unless." T.K. said. Meramon was at a hardware store with Hypno's other minions melting down and stealing chains.

"Davis listen to me, you got to snap out of it." Tai said, but Meramon just threw a fireball.

"You're under a hypnotic spell." T.K. said as Lucker and Kari as Casta.

"**Wavada Aquada Spermuda**." Kari said and created a wave of water that knocked Meramon down and they got him out.

…..

The Next Day

They saw on the video camera Hypno hypnotizing.

"So Hypno puts his volunteers under his control." Tai said.

"But the sound of the omnitrix timing out snaps Davis out of the trance." Kari said. T.K. blew an air horn to wake him up.

"I stood up to Malomyotismon, why can't I now?" Davis said.

"Well Davis allowed us to see what we wanted most, but Hypno must be taking control of your conscience or something." T.K. said.

"But why have me steal all that weird stuff?" Davis said.

"I don't know, but Hypno does we need to find him." Tai said and went to the mall owner.

"this was an isolated incident, the mall is open for business shopper's safety is our number one priority." The owner said.

"You said that, but I'm saying your shoppers are in danger." Tai said, but the owner said the same thing. "This is getting us know where." Tai just left and Hypno came out.

"Well done its show time." Hypno said. Tai saw that Davis was asleep at the water fountain.

"I don't want to go to school." Davis said with Tai waking him up.

"I got it." T.K. said with him and Kari coming by. "The perfect solution, if you can't reach the watch you can't become a digimon." T.K. placed a pair of handcuffs on Davis and placed them behind him.

"I don't know about this." Kari said.

"What could go wrong?" T.K. said and a giant watch came down and Hypno on the monitors.

"Welcome all I am Hypno. You are all about to take that mysterious trip through the mind." Hypno said. "You're all about to be under my control forever."

"A giant clock, that is not gonna work." Davis said, but people started falling asleep. "Maybe it will." Davis took cover behind a support beam, but the others got caught in the trance. "T.K. wake up, where's the key."

"Now awake and bring me the riches of this place." Hypno said. Everyone woke up and started taking money. Davis noiced booth that makes keys and used the machine to break the chain.

"You might control every person." Davis said and became Shurimon.

"But what about a ninja plant." Shurimon said. He was moving throughout the mall looking for Hypno.

"You there, obey me." Hypno said to Shurimon, but he just ignored it. "Get him." Shurimon continued to look for him and the others in a car were heading his way, but he moved out of the way.

"Hey how come T.K. gets to drive?" Shurimon said, but they were hanging over the edge of a railing. "Tai, Kari, T.K." He stretched out his arms and legs. "Hang on." They landed gently on the ground. "Going up." He made it to the room where Hypno was. "Show's over."

"Trim that hedge." Hypno said. The other two volunteers came out with chainsaws, but Shurimon repelled them. Hypno made a run for it, but Shurimon got a hold of him and held him over the edge, but the watch timed out and they landed on the clock. "You I'll put you in a trance you won't recover." Davis got a hold of the hand that counted seconds and got the watch.

"Everyone wake up you're all free." Davis said and they all snapped out of it.

"No, no it isn't fair." Hypno said.

"Now who's the baby." Davis said. Hypno tried to grab him, but ended up falling.

"Looks like his time's up." Tai said.

"Nice work Davis." Kari said, but saw he was asleep.

….

The R.V.

"You are falling into a deep sleep." Davis said.

"Hey Davis what are you doing back there?" Tai said.

"Nothing." Davis said. Davis was trying to fall hypnotize T.K. "You are under my power."

"Yes master." T.K. said.

"Whoa it worked. Now get me some ice cream." Davis said and T.K. went up. "This summer got better." Davis placed the watch with his souvenirs. T.K. came back but pour the ice cream on his head.

"Psych, you want anything else master." T.K. said.

"Just a different traveling pal." Davis said.


	26. Best Day Ever

Tai was making breakfast with the others waking up and Davis saw the omnitrix acting up.

"What's wrong with this thing?" Davis said with T.K. falling out of bed.

"Morning Davis." Kari said giving him a peck.

"Here you go guys, eggs and toast." Tai said and while they were eating Davis gave a burp.

"Oh man right in my face. Good one Davis." T.K. said.

"Either of you aren't going to get mad?" Davis said.

"Why it was just a joke." Kari said.

"Hey Davis look over there." T.K. said and they saw cheerleaders. "Hiya girls."

"Move Blondie you're blocking a real hottie." A girl said referring to Davis.

"Do they mean me?" Davis said.

"Back off girls he's mine." Kari said grabbing his arm.

"I'm what?" Davis said.

"Come on guys how about we head to the arcade. " Tai said.

"Something tells me this is going to be the best day ever." Davis said. They made it to the arcade and Davis was the lucky winner in every game and was having the best time of his life. "Oh yeah with all that's been going on I forgot to show you. Something's going on with the omnitrix."

"I wouldn't worry about it." Tai said. Then a truck came by and dropped some games.

"Whoa Space Battle this game doesn't come out for a year. I should return these." Davis said.

"Na that truck is long gone, play away." Tai said.

"This is the best day ever." Davis said. They went back to a camp site and Tai had a T.V. and system set.

"There that should increase your game play." Tai said.

"Why don't we make you some snacks." T.K. said.

"Good idea, be right back." Kari said and gave him a peck.

"I don't know why you guys are being so nice, but PLEASE don't stop." Davis said. While they were making snacks and Davis was playing the game another Tai, Kari, and T.K. came running to him.

"Hey Davis come on we need to go." T.K. said.

"Time to go hero?" Davis said.

"I say so." T.K. said.

"Then let's do it." Davis said as he continued to play the game. The other Tai, T.K., and Kari got out and grabbed the others. They pulled them into the R.V.

"Davis help." Kari said.

"How many does it to take to make nachos?" Davis said and they all came out and Davis saw what's going on. "What's going on here?"

"Davis help they're fakes." They all said. Tai, T.K., and Kari pushed them off and got Davis.

"What's going on?" Davis said.

"We'll explain, but right now we need to go." Tai said and drove off.

"Somebody better explain or I'm out of here." Davis said.

"The others fake meant to keep you busy." Tai said.

"This all started with you not having the best day." T.K. said.

"Things got worse when the Ever Knights snuck up and attacked you." Kari said.

"Whoa if I was attack by the Ever Knights I think I remember." Davis said.

"No Davis you wouldn't because you were hooked up to a …." "Look out." Davis interrupted Tai and armor car broke through the R.V. The car belong to Officer Max.

"Officer Max?" Davis said.

"Sorry for the scare Davis, but you needed help." Max said.

"From what?" Davis said with the others coming up, but Max pulled him away.

"They're not your friends Davis, they're shape shifters sent by Diaboromon." Max said.

"But they said the Ever Knights were behind this." Davis said.

"And you believed that." Max said.

"Davis he's lying to you." Tai said.

"You may have stopped my minions, but you won't stop me." They saw Diaboromon's ship and Diaboromon jumped down.

"I hate to say I told you so." Max said and Davis became Machgaogamon.

"Now's not the good time claw head." Machgaogamon said. Diaboromon attacked him, but Machgaogamon tossed him. Diaboromon held up a null void projector. "The null void projector."

"Now you will be sent away forever." Diaboromon said.

"**Winning Knuckle**." Machgaogamon pounded him and grabbed the projector and blasted Diaboromon.

"Good work now if you can just use that thing on those three we'll be done." Max said.

"Davis don't." Kari said.

"Forget it guys Davis is too much of a goggle head. He can't even figure out that Diaboromon would try to get the omnitrix before sending him to the null void." T.K. said.

"Three tickets to the null void coming up." Machgaogamon said, but sent the soldiers instead.

"What are you doing?" Max said.

"That T.K. is telling the truth so you must be lying." Machgaogamon said as he grabbed him.

"How terribly clever of you." Max said and turned into Enoke.

"Enoke, so the Ever Knights are behind this." Machgaogamon said.

"Yes we worked to remove the omnitrix while you believe this is the best day." Enoke said with the world changing and the null void projector melting.

"Well I believe I'm taking you down." Machgaogamon said, but the watch timed out.

"Come on." Tai said as they grabbed him and run.

"Run all you want, but I control this world and now you will live your worst nightmare." Enoke said and there was a great flash.

"Enoke said he create your worst nightmare so where are we?" T.K. said. Davis looked around.

"It's school! Get me out of here." Davis said.

"Just calm down." Tai said with a scanner and they moved around.

"Will someone tell me where here is." Davis said.

"The scariest place ever, inside your head." T.K. said. "Enoke wanted the omnitrix so they hooked you up to a machine to keep you in dream land while the Ever Knights worked to remove it."

"That's why the watch was acting up." Davis said.

"Fortunately Tai was able to track you down and trace the frequency so we can get you out." Kari said.

"And here I thought this was the best day. T.K. not getting irritated with what I did, cheerleaders, Kari falling for me." Davis said.

"Wait what was that last one?" Kari said and Davis got embarrassed.

"I scanned the whole place and there's only one exit." Tai said as they moved on.

"So what'll happen when the omnitrix is removed and we're still in here?" Davis said.

"Then the dream and us will be terminated." Tai said. Around the corner was Zane.

"It's Zane." Davis said.

"That's one serious hall monitor." T.K. said.

"Good thing I got my all access pass." Davis said, but the watch wouldn't work. Zane showed up and transformed into his monster form and they started running. "I hate school." They made it to a classroom and barricaded the door.

"We're trap." Kari said.

"What's this? A test, really." Davis said. Zane was trying to break in.

"Wait Davis these seem like answers you would know." T.K. said. Davis answered the questions and a secret door opened up and they got away. In another hall they bumped into buffed ogre/humans.

"Lee and Mike, the school bullies." Davis said. They got a hold of Tai.

"Nobody bullies my brother." Kari said. T.K. tried a flip kick, but Lee grabbed him and tossed him.

"That worked better in my head." T.K. said.

"Let's see how they like bullying Meramon." Davis said, but became Datamon. They were giving Tai a wedge.

"We have to do something. They're giving Tai a wedge and it's atomic." Datamon said and they jumped on them. "Digital wet willy." They gave them wet willies and that messed up their heads.

"Thanks guys." Tai said as he was fixing his underwear and saw the scanner broken. "It's busted."

"How are we going to find the exit now?" T.K. said.

"Enoke would have to put it in the last place we think to look." Datamon said and entered the boy's locker room.

"You're gym locker of course." Tai said.

"In the real world it smelled like something died. When was the last time you did laundry?" T.K. said.

"What's the point? I hold it until summer." Davis said and they were grossed out. When they were trying to get the locker Enock came with Zane and Diaboromon.

"Trying to leave school early." Enock said. Lee and Mike came in and grabbed the others. "You may have had the advantage in the real world, but this is not the real world."

"You're right it's my world in my mind." Davis said and Paildramon appeared.

"**Desperado Blaster**." Paildramon said and blasted Diaboromon.

"I don't think you met my good buddy Paildramon, or these guys." Davis said with Exveemon, Flamedramon, and Raidramon appeared taking care of the other three. Davis grabbed Enoke and started flying towards the sun. "My head, my rules consider yourself expelled." He tossed him in.

"No!" Enock said and woke up. "Quickly get that thing off his wrist before he awakes." Davis rushed back down and made it to the locker and woke up. "This time I will not be stopped." Davis whacked the scientist away.

"Dream on." Davis said and became Rinkmon with the others waking up. Rinkmon tackled down all the other scientist and attacked Enoke from all directions and tossed him into the machine that shocked him and he fell unconscious. The others arrived.

"Nice job Davis." T.K. said.

"I hope he is having nice dreams, even the bad guys do deserve them." Rinkmon said.

"Let's get out of here." Tai said.

"So Davis what was that about me falling for you?" Kari said.

"Oh that." Rinkmon said not knowing what to say. When they were gone one of the Ever Knights was going to help him.

"No Enoke has failed too many times. I will deal with these children myself." A guy in giant white armor said.


	27. Negative Ten Pt1

A helicopter with buglers was flying over the city with Flymon chasing them. One was trying to shoot him down.

"You've got to be kidding." Flymon said.

"**Deadly Stinger**." Flymon said and shot the gun out of his hand. He then shot another stinger that brought the helicopter down where the police caught them. Flymon flew down to Tai and the others with the watch timing out.

"This is almost too easy so Tai what do we do now." Davis said.

"Go home Davis, summer's almost over." Tai said with Davis shocked and some kind of ninga watching them. They were on their way back to Odaiba.

"Oh man I can't believe summer is almost over." Davis said.

"Well we only have a few weeks left." Kari said.

'Well if summer is going to end I have to do what I wanted to do, ask Kari out.' Davis thought.

"Hey guys look at this." Tai said. They looked out the window and saw all the other digidestine holding up a welcome home sign.

"Hey everybody." T.K. said as he got out.

"T.K." Patamon said.

"There's my little brother." Matt said.

"Hi everybody." Tai said as the others got out and they were all glad their friends are back.

"So Davis did you get that time with Kari?" Veemon said.

"Yeah Veemon told me what you've been hoping." His friend Ross said.

"It was hard since T.K. was along for the ride." Davis said.

"So what have you guys been doing and have you heard of those digimon heroes?" Ken said.

"Yeah they're pretty cool." Davis said.

"Hey Davis, T.K., Kari come look at this." Tai said and showed them a video. "Take a look at this security camera at the gold storage in town." They saw the Freako Trio.

"Who are those freaks?" They turned and saw the others.

"Oh it's just one of those new T.V. shows." Kari said.

"That's the best excuse you got." Matt said.

"Tai told us about the spell book, the keystone, and the omnitrix." Sora said.

"Tai you were the one that told us the least people that know the better." Davis said.

"So who are those freaks?" Ross said.

…

Gold Storage

"The gold storage is where all the gold found in Odaiba was." Izzy said.

"Those freaks could have all the gold." Tentomon said.

"Guys look at this." Cody said and saw security acting like chickens.

"Why are the guards chickens?" Ross said.

"That's not like the Freako Trio." Tai said. Then they saw the safe melted.

"Now this looks like Toxic's work." Davis said.

"Puke Breath, I can even smell him." T.K. said. Then security guards at the top of a railing was blasting them and took cover.

"Why are they shooting at us?" Mimi said.

"I don't know, but get a good look guys." Davis said as he became Rinkmon.

"That is so cool." Ross said. Rinkmon took off to the railing and knocked the guards out.

"Look out." Kari said with another guard ready to shoot and she used her magic to knock some boxes on him.

"Awesome Kari, you really can cast magic." Yolei said. They went inside and the gold was still here.

"That's weird." Joe said.

"The freaks broke into a safe and didn't steal anything." T.K. said.

"Hey guys look over here." Rinkmon said and they saw a hole melted into the wall. When they went in they were in an old plumber's storage room with the watch timing out.

"What is this place?" Sora said.

"It's an old plumber's base where this one stores some of the items we have." Tai said.

"How could the Freako Trio know about this place?" Kari said.

"I don't know, but there's something I need to check out." Tai said and didn't notice something was gone. Back in the R.V. Tai pulled down a monitor with blinking lights over Japan.

"What are those?" Mimi said.

"Plumber bases all over Japan." Tai said.

"Why's the one in Kyoto blinking?" Yolei said.

"That means security has been breached, unfortunately we won't get there even with rocket boosters in time." Tai said.

"I think I can help with that." Izzy said. He fiddled with a few things in the R.V. "Fire it up and hold on." When Tai got it up and running they were taking off at superfast speed.

"Izzy has got skilled." Davis said.

"We're already heading towards Kyoto." Tai said. "Izzy why isn't the brakes working?"

"No worries I got it." Davis said as he became Andromon and got in front of the R.V. and slowed it down.

"How's that." Andromon said. Then a swarm of wasps came out of the city's tower. "Okay I knew the Freako Trio were roaches, but wasps?" The wasps came down and Clark was there.

"That's Clark." T.K. said.

"The bug guy, I thought we saw the last of him." Andromon said. Clark launched a swarm of wasps, but they got out of the way.

"Tuck, eww, bugs." Mimi said.

"**Lightning Blade**." Andromon launched his attack, but the bugs blocked the attack. The impact took Clark's clothes off and he was more of a bug.

"He seems to have mutated." Tai said.

"**Wistina Nuna**." Kari blew him away in a twister. T.K. jumped up and was able to knock him down.

"And people think I'm the cool brother." Matt said. They made into the tower and Tai put in a code in the elevator.

"The Freako Trio must still be at the top of the tower." Tai said.

"Lucky thing this elevator is big enough to hold all of us." Ross said. Then they heard a sound.

"What's that?" Sora said.

"It's coming from the top of the elevator." Andromon said and a claw pulled the top off.

"It's Juno, how did she get her robot armor back." Tai said with Juno in new armor.

"Sorry this elevator is out of service, going down." Juno said as she cut the last cable and they started heading down.

"**Kemachi**." Kari said as she stopped the elevator and had it moved up. When they were in at the top and in the base Charmster was with Juno.

"How come you got to finish those kids off?" Charmster said.

"Just lucky I guess." Juno said.

"Charmster too, how many of our enemies are here?" Kari said.

"How many enemies did you made?" Ross said.

"Hello Davis, it's time for your appointment by Dr. Animal." Dr. Animal said with a mutated bat that launched a sonic wave that knocked Andromon out and they all rushed outside.

"I thought I took care of you brats, oh well more fun." Juno said as she fired a laser.

"**Forca Fidelia**." Kari created her force field and blocked it.

"A force field spell? You have the most powerful spell book and that's it, or maybe you're too scared to cast the advance spells. You're no sorcerer you're a joke." Charmster said and that got her mad.

"Okay she's mine." Kari said. Clark Flew to the top and Tai and T.K. were handling him. Meanwhile Juno went back in and found what they were looking for and Tai noticed it.

"The key of course, someone stop Juno from getting away with that thing." Tai said.

"**Gatling Attack**." Andromon said and shot the bat and Animal off the building and tackled Juno down.

"Hand it over lady or else." Andromon said, but the watch timed out. She knocked him off, but T.K. kicked the key right out of her hand with Matt catching it.

"What is this thing?" Matt said.

"Give me that thing." Juno said.

"You want it go get it." Matt said as he tossed it off the building, but Animal came back up with it.

"Thank you my dear boy." Animal said and grabbed Charmster and Clark got Juno. "So sorry to run, but we have a world to conquer."

"How come I get bug boy, he's drooling slime." Juno said.

"Just lucky I guess." Charmster said. The kids made it back to the R.V. and headed for Mount Fuji.

"So what's the deal with that thing Tai?" Sora said.

"It's one of two pair of keys that unlock a containment that holds a powerful energy item called the sub-energy." Tai said. "It was given to the plumbers a long time ago. Those keys are the only thing to unlock it."

"How did the Freako Trio figure this out?" Davis said.

"I'm starting to think it's not those freaks who are behind all of this." Tai said as they made it to Mount Fuji.

"Guess we beat them here." Davis said, but the R.V. was blasted. They looked to the top of a rise and saw those four with the Freako Trio, Hypno, and the armored ninga. Then a big guy in white armor came out.

"I am the Ever King and throughout every battle you've been in behold, the Negative Ten." The Ever King said.

"Oh man." Davis said.


	28. Negative Ten Pt2

The ten worst enemies Davis and the others fought were at the top of a rise looking at them.

"The Freako Trio, Hypno, Juno, Clark, Charmster, and Dr. Animal!" Davis said.

"Who are the metal heads?" Ross said.

"Must be Ever Knights, but what's with the horns and cape on the big one." Davis said.

"I'm beginning to think that Enoke was never the one in charge." Tai said. Tai pressed a button and the R.V. got covered in metal blinds.

"You can't hide." Toxic said as Hard Skull grabbed on, but got shocked. Clark send in some wasps to take out the electric current and got the door open.

"Hey where'd they go?" Hard Skull said.

"We've been conned." Juno said and the R.V. blew.

"This way." Tai said as they moved through the trees.

"I found them." Hypno said, but Machgaogamon pushed him away.

"You guys go on ahead I'll hold them off." Machgaogamon said.

"**Howling Cannon**." He blasted them all to hold them back. The made it to the bottom of the mountain.

"What are we doing here?" Joe said.

"Got it." Tai said and with a press of a hidden button a door opened up. "Get in." Tai said and they all headed down a slope and ended up in the base.

"Tai we can't leave Davis out there alone." Kari said.

"We're better off in here." Tai said. Machgaogamon was at the door, but so were the others.

"Come on show me what you got." Machgaogamon said, but the watch timed out.

"You got real bad timing." Davis said. Then blasters came out and provided Davis cover. "Thank you Tai." Davis hopped in and ended up with the others.

"Kari give this a little push." Tai said and tossed a grenade with Kari using her magic.

"I'm coming for you kid." Juno said as she got the door open, but the grenade came up and blew up. Tai closed off all the doors.

"We will not be stopped." The Ever King said and blasted a security camera.

"This guy means business." Izzy said.

"How is it they even know about the plumbers?" T.K. said and Tai brought another plumber.

"Plumber Magester Drake." The plumber said and had the same voice as the Ever King.

"What is it Tai?" Davis said.

"It seems the Ever King is an old plumber named Drake. Years ago Drake tried to take the sub-energy, but failed and was kicked out. Now it seems he's back." Tai said.

"That would explain how this Ever King knows about all of this." Ken said.

"I need to get a few things." Tai said. While the others were waiting for him Davis was thinking about something.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" Kari said.

"I was thinking that none of this would happen if I didn't had this watch." Davis said.

"Yeah, but then no one would be able to stop these guys." Kari said.

"You're right and I have done so many things with this watch." Davis said.

"You saved people, you're a hero, and you were probably trying to impress me." Kari said.

"Aw man I didn't even think about that, then maybe I could be somewhere." Davis said.

"You still be because I like you for you." Kari said.

"Back in India you were telling me how to impress you." Davis said.

"Yeah I really do like you Davis." Kari said and they actually kissed.

"Davis if you know what's good for you you'll back away." Tai said with a bionic suit on and holding up a giant piece of metal.

"Whoa Tai have you been working out?" Davis said.

"It's this suit here." Tai said placing the metal down on a pile. "Now we just need a little help from Meramon." Davis turned into Meramon and melted down the metal blocking the door way with the watch timing out. "Come on I want to show you guys something." Tai took them into a room as big as Garudamon and just as wide. Tai handed them a special set of goggles. "Here put these things over your eyes for you to see the sub-energy."

"That tiny thing is the sub-energy?" Davis said with a tiny dot in a container.

"It holds more power than ten suns. There's no telling what the Ever King will do if he gets a hold of it." Tai said.

"So what's with the shades?" Matt said.

"They just allow us to see it with it being in this force field." Tai said. Then heard something outside and saw Animal on a mutant mole.

"There's always more than one way to get in." Animal said. Davis became Garurumon.

"Oh yeah that's what I'm talking about." Matt said. Garurumon tackled the mole.

"**Howling Blaster**." Garurumon said and pushed the mole back, but the mole got on top of Garurumon, but Tai had Animal in a head lock.

"You better call off that pet." Tai said. Then the rest of the Negative Ten came in. Garurumon got free and they headed back in.

"Kari the bridge." T.K. said.

"**Kuna Dojoko**." Kari had the bridge break in pieces and tried their best to strike them. They took cover back in the room with Davis turning back.

"No matter what happens we can't let the Ever King get his hands on the sub-energy." Tai said.

"We understand Tai." Davis said.

"This may be our final fight." T.K. said.

"If that's so let us help you." Matt said.

"We may not have powers, but this is important to you guys." Ross said.

"Then let's get ready." Tai said. Kari had all her magic flowing through her, all the digimon became their strongest forms, Wargreymon, Metalgarurumon, Megakabuterimon, Garudamon, Lillymon, Zudomon, Paildramon, Silphymon, Crazillamon, and Shakkoumon Tai put on the bionic suit, and Davis became his newest digimon Rapidmon. The Negative Ten busted through the wall.

"Nowhere left to hide." The Ever King said.

"Who's hiding metal mouth." Rapidmon said.

"You also got us to deal with." Yolei said.

"She's right you mess with one of us you mess with all of us." Matt said. Then they all charged at each other. T.K. with Lillymon, Crazillamon, and Silphymon took on the Freako Trio.

"I have to say your acts were the worse." T.K. said.

"Well let's see how tough these kinds of humans are." Lillymon said.

"Uh are those two girls?" Hard Skull said.

"Does this help?" Silphymon said.

"**Static Force**."

"**Flower Cannon**." Siplhymon and Lillymon blasted down Freak Hair and Hard Skull. Toxic tried to melt T.K., but Crazillamon was able to block it and T.K. kicked him in the mouth. Hypno tried to hypnotize Kari, but Garudamon tossed him aside.

"Care for a little spelling contest." Charmster said to Kari.

"**Sundra Exodo Strivinda**." They both said and fired two powerful beams and were dead lock. Rapidmon was holding off Clark until Animal came behind him.

"**Desperado Blaster**." Paildramon said and blasted the mole.

"**Homing Blast**." Rapidmon fired missiles from his back and hit both Clark and Animal. Juno was busy fighting Zudomon and Megakabuterimon.

"Double team." Zudomon said.

"Hopefully that armor will protect her." Megakabuterimon said.

"**Vulcan's Hammer**."

"**Horn Buster**." They both tossed her back. Kari saw it and redirected both beams to hit Juno.

"**Justice Beam**." Shakkoumon blasted them down. Rapidmon was about to help Kari, but the watch on his top armor timed out so he got a blaster. The ninja and the Ever King was getting the sub-energy.

"You'll have to go through us first." Tai said with Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon.

"Foolish child." The Ever King said The ninja was dealing with Tai.

"Do what Tai says, protect the sub-energy." Wargreymon said and they both jumped at the Ever King, but he blasted him out of the way. He used the two keys and got a hold of the sub-energy. The ninja used smoke screens and he and the Ever King were gone.

"What do we do now?" Mimi said with them all cornered.

"Time to finish you kids off." Toxic said.

"You had this coming for a long time." Juno said.

"I have an idea. Let me ask you guys, the Ever King and his lackey are in charge, but who's the best out of you." Davis said. That got their attention.

"We all know Animal has the brains." T.K. said.

"But Charmster has the magic." Kari said.

"Hey what about me, I'm tougher than all of you." Juno said.

"Just because you have a little hocus pocus doesn't mean you can match my brilliance." Animal said to Charmster and they all started fighting.

"Davis stop the Ever King." Tai said.

"I'm with you." Ken said.

"Wait for me guys." Paildramon said as they all ran out.

"Ken wait, look." Davis said showing to bigger blasters.

….

Outside

The Ever King and the ninja called forth their limo, but they were stopped. They look and saw Davis, Ken, and Paildramon.

"It's over Ever King." Davis said.

"Give us back the sub-energy." Ken said.

"Meddeling brats." Ever King said. The ninja jumped up with a sword, but Paildramon used his stingers to block him. The Ever King placed the sub-energy in his suit and fired a more powerful beam causing a rock slide.

"Davis, Ken." Paildramon said and tried to protect them and got buried.

…..

Inside

The bad guys continued to fight each other to find the best.

"Wait let's not do this fighting each other, we fight them." Toxic said, but when they got close enough Tai pulled out the keys and the force field closed.

"Why don't you guys sit tight until we get the police." Tai said.

"Come on we got help Davis and the others." T.K. said as they all hurried out.

…..

Outside

The Ever King thought he finished Davis and Ken, but in a green flash Kiwimon jumped out and fired chibokiwimon at the Ever King. The ninja was about to jump in until Paildramon launched his cables.

"**Cable Catcher**." Paildramon binded down the ninja and Ken shot him in the back. Kiwimon continued to fire at the Ever King, but he blasted Kiwimon.

"Davis!" Ken said.

"I'm fine." Kiwimon said. "I need to do something about that extra energy." Then he looked at the pot the sub-energy was in.

"**Nose Mattock**." He landed pecks all over the chest plate and the sub-energy came out that he accidently swallowed.

"**Pummel Peck**." Kiwimon said and the chibokiwimon were in a beam and came out faster with their being a big explosion. The others made it outside and saw Davis down.

"Davis are you okay?" T.K. said.

"Something tells me I won't be able to eat for a while." Davis said with Kari hugging him.

"What happened to the Ever King?" Tai said.

"He slipped away." Davis said with his armor left behind.

"Well we managed to stop him and that's all that matters." Tai said.

"So Kari would you like to go out?" Davis said in her ear.

"I'd love to." Kari said.

"This was the best summer ever." Davis said.


End file.
